Close enough
by crazyforbooks101
Summary: Rose hates Scorpius, like H-A-T-E-S him. Will it always be that way, or could maybe, possibly change. Read as Rose finds more about herself, her family, and love. Cheesy as it sounds, this is actually worth it, might be thinking that this should be rated K but you people out there who like spice, this has spice!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

A dim light is on in the otherwise dark Borrow from the living room. Eleven year old Rose sat near the fire, her nose buried in a book.

"Rosie, dear," Rose looks up from her book to see her mother, in a pink bathrobe, sit next to her on the couch. "Why are you up so late?"

Rose buries her head in the crook of her mother's arm, "I am just waiting for Dad."

Hermione Weasley suspected there was more to this though. "Is this about Hogwarts," she asks kindly, gently stroking her hand through Rose's bushy red strands.

Rose nods, "Is Dad really going to disown me if I am not in Gryffindor," and Rose's mother laughs.

"No, your father was just joking, Hogwarts is an amazing place and you have been dying to do magic. Besides, Al will be in the same year as you. Now I suggest you get some rest."

"Thanks Mum," Rose tenderly hugs her mother and climbs up the stairs to her bedrooms. Her feet making whispers in the empty hallway.

Hermione sat back and took a breath, and as if on cue, her red-head ducks out of fireplace, still in his work clothes.

Ron sits next to Hermione and kisses her on the cheek, "Worried," he asks, holding her hand.

Hermione shifts closer to him, "How can I not be, this is Rose's first year of school."

Ron pats her hand reassuringly, "Hogwarts is one of the safest place in the world and we also have Neville and Hagrid in Hogwarts. Rose will be amazing, no doubt, with your brains."

Hermione though had one more question, "I would not mean this to be biased and I expect your answer to be unbiased too but, how are the terms of Malfoy. I mean, I think his son is attending this year to Hogwarts too."

Ron looks thoughtfully at his wife and smiles reassuringly, "Malfoy has changed, I still hate his bloody guts but, he has changed. Hopefully his son has some manners and a right mind to not follow the same path as his Grandfather."

Hermione nods and goes into the kitchen to start on breakfast. She figured a five hour head start would help her get her worries off her head.

 _The Hogwarts Express_

Rose woke up jittery and hoping with excitement despite last night. Hogwarts, finally, she had been anticipating these years since her parents told their stories of the moving stairs and talking portraits. She climbs out of bed and changes out of her night gown into a plaid skirt and a white collared shirt. She smooths her too bushy hair, into a tight braid and runs down the stairs to the dining table where her bags greeted her on one side and breakfast on the other. Hugo and the rest of her family sat there as Rose pulls up a chair.

"Hungry," Dad asks, munching down on sausages himself.

"Not really," Rose shakes her head and her stomach, filled with too many butterflies, ignores the toast, jam, eggs, and sausages laid out before her.

"At least eat something," Mum chastise.

Rose sighs and grabs a toast, munching on it impatiently. Her head swarming with the spells she'll be able to do with her new wand and classes.

Mum then starts telling the expectations of what Rose should get ('Pay attention in class and be on the top'). She looks at Dad to add anything but, he was too busy scarfing his food down and getting thirds. Rose and Hugo giggle behind their napkins.

When everybody had finished their food, they all pile into a muggle transportation called a car. Rose found a car weird but, since her Mum was a muggle herself, Rose was comfortable with muggle items.

At Kings Cross, Rose pushes her cart through the barrier, feeling her nerves jingle. The only comfort was that Al was going to come with her and hopefully be in the same house. She opens her eyes and gasps at the red and Black train with the _Hogwarts Express_ looped across it. Rose smiles and lets out a breath she was holding.

"Oi! Rose!"

Al was calling to her. Rose could see behind him was James, who was in his third year, and Lily, who would be going next year. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny stood waving to them. Rose can see the heads and eyes turned to her family, they were the Golden Trio after all.

"Are you ready Rose," Harry asks.

"I guess," Rose smiles brightly.

A loud whistle erupts indicating the train would be leaving soon. Mum hugs Rose and whispers, "I made sandwiches for the way, do good and I expect owls from Pig. I love you"

Rose nods and presses closer, "I love you too."

Dad then hugs Rose and whispers low so Mum can't hear, "Just in case, there is a galleon in your robes."

Rose grins and whispers, "I love you."

"I love you too, Rosie."

Rose turns from her parents prepared to hop on the train with Al right behind her, she catches a glimpse of and unusually pale blond. He catches her eyes and they stare at each other for a while until someone tugs him up. Rose pushes down an incoming blush and clamber into the compartment where James and Al were seated.

A new year had begun and a new story would be made.

 _The Sorting_

"Ugh," Al groans, "I think I ate too many chocolate frogs."

Rose grins, "Well who told you to do so."

The first years had taken off from the train. Rose and her best friend/cousin Al had looked over all those heads to spot a friendly face. Hagrid stood there, with a smile on his face, and his warm black eyes standing out amongst his gray and wild hair.

"Hello Rosie and Albert, y'all look just like yer parents."

Rose beams and follows Hagrid into a wooden boat that sped across the lake. Once across, Rose and Al climb the hill and stand before the grand doors of Hogwarts. It was just a great as she had imagined. The doors open and a Mr. Longbottom greets the first years, and proceeding to wink at Rose and Al.

"Relax Rose," Al says in an attempt to calm Rose down.

Rose just barely manages to nod.

Mr. Longbottom comes in again giving a speech about the sorting but, all Rose can think about is getting sorted. Finally, they are led from the dungeon to the great hall and Rose can't help sneaking glances at the ceiling. The names started to be called on and Rose starts paying attention.

"Bogginham, Jarrow"

A patchy old hat dropped on the head on Jarrow, "RAVENCLAW."

A list of names followed and only one caught her attention, "Malfoy, Scorpius."

A small murmur rippled through and Rose narrowed her eyes. She was aware of her parents (Dad's mostly) stories about the Malfoys and their pureblood line. Then she gasps, he was the one that caught her eye in the station. The last thing she see before the hat gets dropped over his head is his pale blue eyes, looking straight at her.

A second later, "SLYTHERIN," as expected, and the list continued.

"Potter, Albus," Albus climbs the step and I can see his hands shaking so he has to bury them in the folds of his robe.

"Gryffindor."

The Gryffindor table exploded with cheers and finally, "Weasley, Rose."

Rose climbs up the stairs and take a seat. She can see the curious faces of the other people. _Ron and Hermione's first child._

Then Rose's eyes covered with black.

 _Mm,_ says a voice, _not much to think about, is it. Both parents in Gryffindor, then, you must be in,_

"GRYFFINDOR."

Rose collapses with relief at the table next to Al and enjoys the heaps of potatoes that Al had forced onto her plate.

 _Malfoy – Two months later_

"That bloody Malfoy," screeches Rose as she slams her books on the table.

Al looks up in aghast, "Oi! You're ruining my pudding."

"Nobody cares about your pudding," she snaps.

Al sighs, "What did he do this time."

"He switched my quill with a prank quill and I ended up getting ink all over my BRAND NEW ROBES!"

Al snickers and Rose slaps him on his arm. "What," Al says, his green eyes big and innocent.

"Oi! Weasel," Malfoy calls out with his gang laughing stupidly behind him, "Did someone set your hair on fire."

Rose was well aware of the state of her red and bushy hair and didn't need a jerk like Malfoy reminding her.

"Malfoy, is you family part albino," she shoots back, her face as red as her hair.

Al sighs and drags her off to her next class before anymore insults could be tossed off.

"Ugh, is he really that hideous," she groans.

"No," Al says casually picking his cuticles.

"What," Rose's eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Actually all the girls pin for him, haven't you noticed," Al asks confused.

"That is ridiculous! If I am ever caught in Malfoy's net, I will buy you the latest broom with my own money!"

"The latest broom," Al's eyes were wide with sarcasm, "I need a matchmaker!"

He scuttles off to Herbology.

"These plants are called a Devil Snare," Professor Longbottom's voice rang out from the Greenhouse. "They can strangle you death, who can tell me how to ward of the Devil Snare."

Rose shot up her hand, but Malfoy had beaten her to it.

"Light can help ward off the Devil Snare," Malfoy smirks. Oh how Rose hated his guts.

"Good Job, Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin."

After class, Rose starts to pack up, Malfoy comes over, "You looked a bit frustrated back there Weasel."

"I hate you, Malfoy."

"I know."

* * *

 **Thanks to everybody who reads this and a special thanks to Anna5678 fo0r giving me my first review. I hope you guys can enjoy my story and please have patience, my story will unravel slowly.**

 **\- crazyforbooks101 ;)**


	2. chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or Hogwarts or pumpkin pastries._

 _Second Year_

A new year had begun, Rose said bye to her family, and climbed aboard but, this time with Lily by their side.

"Oh, I am so excited," Lily squeals. Rose rolls her eyes, leave it to Lily to be so buoyant like her mother.

"Wait tell they force you to do a spell in front of the Great Hall," James teases and Rose smacks him on the arm.

"Don't worry about it," Rose consoles Lily, "It is fine, you'll do great."

"And you better be in Gryffindor," Al warns, "It runs in the family."

Rose groans while Lily pales slightly. "Ignore them Lils, have a pumpkin pastry."

When they depart, Rose huddles over to her family but, in mid step trips over something and goes tumbling to the ground.

"You better watch where you're going Weasel," Malfoy smirks.

"Ignore that prat Rose, he isn't worth it," Al whispers as they climb into a carriage.

"Oh, who is that handsome pale boy," Lily giggles.

Rose wanted to throttle her, "His name is Scorpius Malfoy and he is a-."

Al's hand clamps over Rose's mouth, "Language Rose."

"What did you do to him," Lily laughs. Huh, Lily does have a point, what did Rose do. Nothing that she can remember.

Rose pushes Al off, "Anyway, he is a prat and played too many tricks on me. This year, I am going to grow up and start off on the right foot."

* * *

"ROSE WEASLEY AND SCORPIUS MALFOY, TWENTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN," yells Professor Bins, "I expected better behavior than jinxing each other in the middle of the hallway."

Rose shoots a loathing look at Malfoy, still recovering from the Body-Binding hex and walks away, clutching her wand angrily to Albus and Lily, who were clapping.

"Rosie, you didn't have to jinx me to prove anything," Malfoy calls out, irritating Rose further more.

"Well, you started it by turning my essay, which I worked _hours_ on, into ashes," Rose retorts, proceeding to sound like a five year old, "And I told you not to call me that."

Malfoy just laughs it off and walks away, with Rose fuming and her face, blushing with the famous Weasley blush.

Al grins and guides Rose to her next class, "Start off the right foot, eh."

"Shut up, Al."

* * *

 **I hope you liked this part. Through out this 4 chapters, it will tell you briefly about Rose's 4 years in Hogwarts. Then the end of year five, six, and seven will become in more detail as well as first person POV for Rose and a bit of third person POV for Scorpius.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

 _Third year_

Rose felt giddy this year. New advanced classes and spells. This year all her family would be in Hogwarts, Hugo would be joining them.

Rose waves bye to Hugo as she climbs onto the carriages rumored to be driven by Therstals. The only downside to Hogwarts for Rose was only one thing; it wasn't homework or tests (she after all, is Hermione's daughter) and is more of a who rather than a what. Scorpius Malfoy, is a vile creature and those two had been in a feud since the beginning of time. Rose believed that it is her blood to loath Malfoy as her past generations of Weasleys did, nothing would change that.

Rose looks at the looming castle ahead of them and spots the infuriating blond sitting right in front of her. The reaction to that was unusual, Rose's heart beat a slight too fast and her head felt a bit too light. It wasn't the usual heat of anger and felt a bit more... pleasant.

Rose shuddered and turns to her cousins conversations.

* * *

Rose looked up from her textbook in the common room to see Hugo seated on James's shoulders and Al parading around them, all of them singing quite loudly.

"Would you guys please quiet down. I will never finish my essay on _20 Properties of Fungi."_

"We are just celebrating that Hugo got into Gryffindor," James cheers.

"Oh please, you are just using this as an excuse to fool around, the sorting ceremony was a week ago."

"Come on Rose," Al grins, "Join us, you can do your essay later."

Rose sighs and gets up a grin spreading on her face as she joins the commotion because, she is Ron's daughter too.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter was short, but like I said, the first 4 chapters will just tell about the relationship of Rose and Malfoy currently and Rose's time at Hogwarts. The second paragraph had nothing to do with Malfoy but, just explained her relation to her family, who she loves very much.**

 **Thank you for reading this and I know how hard it can be from personal experience to wait for someone to update their fanfiction and I hope you can read it. Please review, I would love feedback, good or bad.**

 **-crazyforbooks101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I love J.K. Rowling so much, I cannot take credit for her work. These are her characters.**

 _Fourth Year_

Rose smiled at a card delivered by a large gray owl. She laughed at the words written on the card as she ruffled it's feathers fondly. It was Valentine's Day, where the entire school was filled with kisses and hearts and all that other sappy stuff. Our dear Rose would normally think that all of this would be complete nonsense but this time, Rose had an admirer.

She looks over at the Hufflepuff table where Daren Creepy (ahem, Creevy, stupid auto correct) smiles and grins like a total buffoon at her, Rose blushing a pale pink back. Rose and Daren started dating a while back, of course, the family got a little irritated that their Rose had started dating but when they realized who she was dating, they let them go with ease, for Daren was a little shy (a little weird and talkative, not to mention weird) thing. Their relationship lasted for about four months when Daren broke it off, telling Rose she wasn't what he was looking for. Let's just say that Daren was walking around with a large bruise on his left eye for a week and a cut on his lower lip.

* * *

Scorpius watched Rose, frustrated more than usual and snapping at his potions partner every time he put something nasty in their potion. No one was oblivious to the big break-up between Rose and the prat Daren. After Scorpius had heard, he had balled his fists in his robes to avoid punching Daren's goofy face himself, he wasn't sure why he felt the heat rising off. Though, after that, every time Rose passed him, he felt something spark in his heart, knowing that she was no longer attached to someone and free to be his.

...Wait what.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 _Fifth Year: Rose's POV_

I sat in the Great Hall, the stars above me glittering ominously.

"Look at that little first year over there, he looks like he is on the verge of fainting," Al whispers to me.

"Al! That isn't a nice thing to say," I pretend to scold, but hide a giggle of my own.

"Remember when that was us," Al continues, grinning. I laugh at the memory, of being scared that Dad was going to throw me out if I wasn't in Gryffindor.

"Shush you guys, I want to hear the Sorting begin," Lily whispers.

I, on the other hand, doze off to the lights overhead, finding the beauty of the candles floating in the air. This year the O. were going to kill everyone, though being an exceptional student helped in the matters. So what, I liked hanging out in the library more than an average person should, doesn't mean that exam wouldn't be bad for me. I definitely planned to study like crazy, though. I snapped out of my thoughts when the noise around me escalated and realize the Sorting had already ended and Al had begun heaping ribs onto his plate. Al ate so much that I was surprised that he didn't grow fat, though being a Quidditch player had his perks, he was the best seeker on the Gryffindor team.

"Hey Rose, aren't you going to eat," Al asks, raising an eyebrow to my empty plate. No food was like the wrath of god to him.

"Yes Al, I am," I say rolling my eyes and grabbing a rib myself, "I was just thinking."

"About Scorpius," Lily giggles, "He has gotten bloody hot of the summer."

Huh, I had forgotten about Malfoy, our pranks had seemed ages ago even though it had only been a few months.

"No," I shoot, "I have not been thinking about Scorpius, in fact, I completely forgot about him."

Lily giggles again and I wonder if I could go to Azkaban for killing my own cousin. "I think you should look over to the Slytherin table."

I glance back, scoffing silently. Scorpius Malfoy is hot, that is ridic... holy crap.

As I glance over to Scorpius, my jaw drops down dead; His hair had gotten slightly more golden and his skin, a bit darker than deathly pale. These features bring out the rest of him, his square cut jaw and high cheekbones, his grayish blue eyes. His lips had curved slightly and those dimples (damn those dimples) completed him, making him a sculpture rather than a human. I also had to add that green and silver went amazingly on him... wait, this is bloody Malfoy I am thinking about.

I snap out of my trance and glanced around. I wasn't the only one staring, the majority of the females glanced at him and sighed, I remembered the stories of Victor Krum that Mum told me (Dad glaring the whole time).

"So what do you think," Lily smiles, waggling her eyebrows.

"I have seen better," I lie quickly, adding a scoff to cover up any traces that might indicate so.

"I know," Al interrupts, "If I was around me constantly too, everybody would pale around me in comparison."

I shake my head with laughter and ruffle his already, unruly black hair.

* * *

That night, as I lead the first years to their dorm rooms, my Prefect badge glinting amongst the candle light, I glance over Al, who is also a Perfect to Malfoy who stood there, with a Prefect badge as well. He must have skipped the meeting on the train, for he wasn't there.

I sigh with sheer exhaustion and collapse on my bed, keeping my wand tucked into the table beside me.

* * *

 _Scorpius POV_ :

Rose looked infuriating tonight. Her bright hair had gone from carrot to an auburn, waving slightly down her back, her skin went darker so it covered up most of her freckles. Her eyes are a bright green and her figure, damn those legs, Rose.

I groan as I fall onto my bed, why am I feeling like this, what is wrong with me. This isn't hatred, just something else. It makes me want to pull the strands of my hair out.

I shut my eyes and try to fall to sleep, Rose can't be good for me, and yet I just can't avoid her.

* * *

 **I just want to say thanks to my beta, Denver57, u r awesome - crazyforbooks101**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters but, Al is going to get the latest broomstick. Also, Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

 _Fifth year: Rose's POV_

I can't believe my eyes. It has already been a month and Scorpius hasn't even said a word. No snarky remarks or smirks. Not even a glance. Not even when we had to share a vial of Mandrake juice and I accidently tipped some onto his robes. Al had just given me a weird stare that clearly indicated, _what is wrong with him._

I shake Scorpius out of my head and crouch over my work in the library, sitting on the only large table there. It had to be dead silent here, that's why it is my favorite. I can feel the energy of the books here, those pages of joy and information. I always loved books, especially the muggle books, they had an interesting point of view, especially romance. I had started reading a popular book in the muggle world, _Twilight,_ and I couldn't help the pang in my heart when I did. I yearned for someone to love me as much as Edward has to Bella, truly love.

I let myself drift just for a moment, forgetting about my visions, and I can imagine my significant other, his arms wrap around me like a secure cage and keeping me close to him. I look up to see a familiar face...

"Is this seat occupied," a long voice drawled. I glance up to see Scorpius looking at me with confusion and then, with a kind of pained expression.

"Never mind," He backs away.

Without a second thought, I yell, "Scorpius." _What have I done_ , I think.

Scorpius stops in his tracks, his muscles, daunt and defined, standing out from beneath his robe. "What," he whispers so quiet that if we weren't currently in a dead quiet place, I wouldn't have heard him.

"Scorpius, you haven't talked to me, not since last year," I whisper softly, like a man trying not to aggravate a wild beast.

"Rose," he breathes and turns away, walking away, out of my grasp.

I tell myself that I can't possibly care about _him_ , the boy who had teased and tormented me since the beginning, then why do I.

* * *

 _Scorpius's POV_

She called me by my name. My name. Not my surname. Oh god, how I love it when she says it.

* * *

 **R &R- crazyforbooks101**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own these character or Quidditch.**

* * *

 _Fifth Year- Rose's POV_

"Al relax, you are going to do fine."

"How do you know," he shoots to me, his knee jiggling underneath the table.

"You haven't touched anything," I motion to the empty plate, "That has to be some kind of record."

"Oh you're hilarious Rose," He retorts but, his face was too stressed to pass as a sarcastic remark, "I am the captain Rose, they chose me over James and the other seventh years. I can't let them down," he looks at me with a hopeful look in his eyes, "I can't let my parents down."

I nod sympathetically, I know what he meant. Not that my family puts pressure on us, but the rest of the world did. _The daughter of two of the Golden Trio, she has to do great things_ , they would say to Mum and Dad. Key word was _has_. I can't help the loads of pressure on my shoulders and I know Al can't either.

"You will do fine," I smile, my voice more certain.

"How do you know," Al stares at his plate.

I shake my head, "Because you are in Gryffindor for a reason, you are strong."

* * *

I shift and walk with Lily chittering my ear off. My breath made fog in the cold and dense air as I climb to the top of the box. I settle next to Lily and we, with a few other Gryffindors, hold up a gigantic sign spelling, _Go Gryffindor_ , and Lily drew a lion while I used a spell Mum had used to make the sign alternate colors, from scarlet to gold and back again.

The air, as cold as it was, was warm with the enthusiasm of teachers and students. I hold my breath as the teams come out, I can see Al in the front, clutching his broom, and shake their hands. Down the line, I spot Scorpius, his chin high and his blond hair reflecting the light.

As the players, began to mount the brooms, Lily swung the banner we made back and forth, a bit too crazily.

"Uh Lily you are going to drop the-," I began to warn.

"Oops," Lily says. She had dropped the banner down on the pole, "It is fine, I will get it."

She reached and pushed open the gate that kept people from falling out onto the ground with a splat and reached out to grab the banner.

"Lily!" I screamed, tugging her back in, not before she grabbed the banner though, and looked at her angrily, "You could have gotten hurt."

"But I didn't, did I," she point out, "I am good. Oh, look, it is starting." I look over, not before taking a relived sigh.

"Play nicely," Madam Cheriln orders and blows her whistle and off the go, with Ash Greywood commenting.

"The Quaffle is in Gryffindor's position, Chaser Hugo Weasley has it-"

"Go Hugo!" I scream and my eyes catch Al, looking down, trying to catch the Snitch, and James, guarding the goalpost.

"The Quaffle gets passed from Weasley to Sternson and back to Weasley and they...SCORE!"

Lily and I were jumping up and down with pride and happiness. Just then, everything moved in slow motion. I felt a push at my back, no, a large shove really. I tumble froward, my body making contact with the unlocked gate and before I know it, I fell through it. My body plummets and the sensation was horrid, air whistling past my ear. You know how people say that they see their lives flash in their eyes when they are about to die, but I didn't see that. Instead I saw a boy, with impeccable blond hair and laughing beside me, planting a kiss on me. I feel myself gasp as the vivid image passes over my eyes. Scorpius... Scorpius, I love him. I want to laugh in the last few second I seemed to have, I finally admit that I love Scorpius. I turn my head to see the ground moving up closer and closer, closing my eyes, I expected hard solid ground and pain, but it didn't come. I open my eyes to see I was perched on a broom moving forward at an incredible speed with and arm wrapped around me to keep me steady. Somebody had caught me, I look up savoring the feel the sunlight again. I see Al, James and Hugo gaping at me, but if they were here then... I look down to see not scarlet but, green robes swirl around me.

Scorpius held me, his gray eyes filled with only determination. He looks down at me, and I see a small clip of emotions pass through his eyes, hurt and worry to grief to joy and relief. I touch his face with the back of my hand, feeling faint and loving the way his face brightened the tiniest amount, before falling into a dark pit of nothing.

* * *

 **R &R... Can't type much... exhausted... got in trouble in music class for day dreaming about this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

* * *

I feel a warm stream of light fall on me. So warm and pleasant, where am I anyway. My mind wanders for a brief second over my last memory and then, it finds it. I bolt up with a scream lodged in my throat.

"Scorpius," I whisper to myself. I look around for Scorpius but, all I see is a pile of candies and cards reaching to the ceiling. Scorpius, the one who I love, the one who saved me.

"Oh Rose, you awake, finally, I have to alert the Headmaster." Madam Grace, the school nurse, bristles. "Oh, dear you don't look so good. Here have a Honeydukes Chocolate. Don't go anywhere, dinner is going on so have some of your candy afterwards."

She hands me a large slab of chocolate. I take a small nibble, and Madam Grace nods approvingly but, as soon as she leaves, I throw it away and reach for my robes when I hear a small _tut_. A familiar woman sat in the chair next to me, I had barely noticed. She had chocolate brown curls and honey brown eyes. "Mom," I whisper, bringing her closer for a hug.

"Rosie dear," she sighed, burying her face in my head for a few moments, "You had quite a shock, honey."

"Thank you, for coming," I say, sucking a few tears in.

"Well, of course, I wouldn't be anywhere else. Dad was here too, every second and more than me, but he left for only an hour to check on Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

"What about the Ministry," I whisper, still glad for the comfort that surrounded me.

Mum smiled at me, "The wizarding world would not fall in the ditch for a few days, true I am the Minister of Magic, but still, I would be highly disappointed if a bunch of people with magic couldn't keep the world stable while someone is gone."

I withdraw and smile at Mum, "Mum, I love you and I am really glad you are here but..."

Mum waves her hand, "I understand." She glints wickedly and I see a twinkle of a memory, "Your Uncle Harry always did it. I will tell Madam Grace and Minerva."

I smile and hug her again before bolting out of my bed and the doors of the Medical room. I look around for any portrait and see one of a prim witch with stiff hair stood in the corner.

"Um excuse me," I approach the portrait.

"Wha... bet my buckets, it is Rose Weasley. How are you doing my dear,. you must have been out for at least a month," the witch says with wide eyes.

 _Merlin's balls... a month_. "I was wondering the way to the Great Hall."

"Oh yes, left of the astronomy tower," she directs.

"Thank you," I yell, running down the corridor but, then I halt. No, I can't go to the Great Hall. I can just envision the stares and whispers of the students and then Scorpius, how will I get to talk to Scorpius in a crowd. I sigh and reroute my way, going to the Gryffindor tower instead, defeated.

"Blubberpus," I mutter to the portrait of the Fat Lady. The door opens and I crawl through it and make way to my dormitory. I grab my evening clothes, take a quick bath and then settle on my favorite armchair in the common room to wait for my family.

I grab the nearest book and flip the pages, every single one of them were covered in bookmarks or notes. I groan, I missed exams, stupid Buldger.

"Rose," someone squeals.

I look up to see Lily tackle me with a hug. "Lils," I gasp, "I can't breathe."

"Oh, Rose," Lily releases with tears streaming down her face, "We were so worried about you."

"Hell as right on that," James says, stepping through the doorway with Hugo behind him, "How are you feeling".

"Honestly, fine. How did you know to find me here."

"Well we decided to visit you before dinner, but instead we find a very flustered and angry Madam Grace and Auntie Hermione." James smiles good naturedly and sits on the floor next to Lily.

"I had to leave" I roll my eyes, "If I wasn't going to die by the fall, the monotonous tone would definitely do so. Anyway, where is Al."

"He went to get food from the kitchens," Lily says.

And as if on cue, Al climbs through, levitating a tray filled with food and plates. "Sorry, couldn't bring silverware, I guess we will be savages," Al grins, settling down.

"I'll take it," I growl. My stomach is empty and the whiff of broiled potatoes reminded me so.

"Uncle Ron would be proud of you," Al shakes his head as I attack a chicken leg. I playfully shove him in response.

"So, what did I miss," I ask.

"Ok, so, I know you must have been curious about Malfoy," Lily grins, her little gossip girl popping out. At this my ears perk up. "So he said 'the only reason I saved her bloody ass is because now she has to owe me'."

I nearly spit out my food, but manage to make a painful sallow. "Really," I ask incredulously, because I was so sure of the emotions that had played across his face.

She shrugged, "It was weird but, he said he was looking in your direction looking for the snitch and he just managed to catch you falling then. Luckily he was a seeker and then he started prattling on and on about his amazing skills."

I nod like that seemed like it was reasonable, but Lily didn't know she just hurt me. I sigh and pay only half attention to them the rest of the meal, I mean what would I expect, Malfoy to change, never.

* * *

I grunt from the weight of the books, and reach for the tiny little hourglass necklace so I could give it back to McGonagall. The time-turner necklace was the only way I could have attended class and study and take my exams that I had missed.

"I hope you did well Rose," McGonagall smiles, "Now enjoy your last day here."

After I woke up, everything was a mess, but at the same time it was the same. I finally was on track with my studies and Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. And Malfoy was back to being... Malfoy. The day before, he said my clumsiness finally paid off and was the one good trait that I inherited from my side. I just learned to ignore him. I wonder why he acted the way he did, I fell in love with him but, almost like another version. I fell in love with... Scorpius, not a version of his father.

I sigh and adjust my books and leave them in my dormitory, then I meet Al and Lily to go down to the Great Hall. I feel remorse, like I always feel at my last day at Hogwarts, but then I feel giddy for a whole summer of endless fun. My eyes were bags but, Lily managed to make it disappear. I am grateful to have a girl relative for this reason.

Lily sighs,"I can't wait to go home but, at the same time I will miss this place. Especially since someone kissed me here."

Al jerked violently, "Some... someone ki...kissed you." he splutters, "who."

Lily's eyes widens and she scuttles off, realizing her mistake, with Al glowering after her. I laugh, I feel bad for the boy, Al could be very overprotective. I barely took a step after them, when a hand stretched out and grabs me, pulling me into one of the empty classrooms.

"Wha- Malfoy."

The pale beautiful boy from my dreams stood in front me with a strange pleading look on his face, and his gray eyes held something I could identify.

"Rose, I need to talk to you," his low voice sent shivers down my back. I couldn't help think if he had a personality disorder.

"What," I shot ,"Are you going to try to prank me or try to make me make a fool out of myself."

Scorpius shakes his head and gently pushes me against the wall ignoring my rant, "Because Malfoy you won't, mmm."

Scorpius gently pressed his lips to mine, silencing me and the words flew out of my head. I could feel his lips on mine. I felt tingles down my skin, and I yearned for more. I gasp and pull him to me, my hands on their own accord slid into his blond hair and braided themselves into the strands. Then, too soon he pulls back and looks deep into my eyes and I realize the emotion that was hidden in his eyes, desire. This is Scorpius, the one that I love.

"Rose," he gasps, "Don't listen to the rumors or what I said. They aren't true, I saved you because... because, I can't lose you."

I look into his gray eyes, hard as steel. My hands were still in his pale locks, either I was too afraid to move it or I didn't want to. "Then why didn't you say anything."

Scorpius steps back a little and I could see the light cast a shadow over his face. "My family already ruined my life, I didn't want that to happen to you," Scorpius's voice breaks and I stare in confusion at him, "I really like you, Rose, a bit too much. I tried to ignore you but, I can't, it is destroying me. I always felt something for you, but I had mistaken for hate and so as a little boy, I teased you," then he pauses and I wish he didn't, I selfishly wanted to know more, "Your cousins are coming, I send you an owl over the summer." Then, he was gone.

 _I really like you, a bit too much_. His voice echoed in my ear and I could feel the ghost of his lips. I take a shaky breath, what had just happened. I knew this was wrong, but in a way I had been wait for this forever.

* * *

 **I hope you like it, my first romance. R &R -crazyforbooks101**

 **FYI, still not finished.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But oh screw it, I own Scorose in this story. And if any of you wonder if Matilda was just a part I forgot about, be patient.**

* * *

 _Sixth Year_

I stare absently out the window in my room. I just got my letter for my school supplies, and we would be leaving after breakfast. I didn't want to go, and that is unusual because Diagon Alley was some of my favorite places but, there was something, or rather _someone_ that I maybe hoped to bump into. Hoped or feared, either way. Scorpius hadn't sent me an owl once all summer, and I am starting to wonder if this was just a sham. Maybe he didn't like me, and this was all a ridiculous prank made by the Slytherins.

I sigh and pull myself down and change into a emerald coat that suits my eyes with black dragon hide boots that I got for Christmas. I go downstairs to the table where the rest of my family was already seated.

"Morn' Rose," Dad grins cheerfully.

"Hi Honey," Mum smiles and kisses the top of my head, "Help yourself to the eggs."

"I don't think I am hungry," I mutter. This felt like the first day of Hogwarts all over again.

Mum gives me a strange look and then gives me a teasing grin, "Is there a boyfriend that we don't know about."

At the word _boyfriend_ , Dad's head shot up, abandoning his food. "What bloody boyfriend," he demands.

"Mum was just kidding, and besides if I did have one, you would scare him." This seemed to calm him down. _And besides, I don't think I would call him that just yet_ , I think to myself.

After breakfast, I run upstairs to grab my letter. My hand reaches for the Hogwarts paper, when a strange tapping sound comes from the window. A owl sat in front of my window. I open it and in flies in, circling before landing on my desk. The owl is beautiful, with a slight gray and blue outlining the feathers of the white wing. This must had been expensive, I realize. And tied to it's leg with a silver ribbon is letter with Rose Weasley written clearly in green ink.

"Rose," Hugo yells from downstairs jolting me out of my concentration.

"Coming, give me a minute," I tell him and reach for the letter. The handwriting was as neat as the front and the writing read, _Meet me in the Leaky Cauldron at 2_. I shift the letter around but, there was no signature.

"Rose!"

"I told you I am coming," I yell. I gently take the owl by the hand and send him flying outside.

* * *

"Al," I groan, "Stop looking at the books."

"I never expected those words to come out of your mouth," retorts Al, who had been staring at a Jinxing book.

"Yes but, I am hungry and girls keep staring," I mumble, "It is getting annoying."

"That is because this year is the Yule Ball and they are just looking for their choices," Al flashes a group of girls a smile and they blush furiously. I curse under my breath and drag Al off.

"Ok, ok I get it," Al mutters, brushing himself off, "so where would her highness like to go."

"How about the Leaky Cauldron," I suggest innocently. The clock behind us in the bookstore suggested it was 1:45.

"Okay," he shrugs and reaches to our supplies, "lets just check these out."

I impatiently tap my foot as the clerk takes his own sweet time.

"Calm down Rose," Al mutters under his breath.

"Sorry," I exhale and stop taping, "I am just starving." Actually, I wasn't close to hungry. I wanted to see who sent the mail and if it was who I thought it was then..."Excuse me Ma'am."

I look up to see Al and the clerk looking at me concerned. "Sorry," I apologize, "Just dozed off."

"You seem weird, Rose," Al says shaking his head, when we were walking to the Leaky Cauldron. I sigh, I guess I am jumpy.

"I am fine, lets just go in."

We go in and I take in the huge yet crowded place. Each rickety chair was full, but I couldn't find the platinum blond hair I was looking for. My heart felt as if it had been deflated.

"I will go order our food, do you want Butterbeer," Al asks.

I sigh, "Yeah Butterbeer would be great actually. I will try to find a spot."

I search the tables in vain, hoping I was wrong. I realized that he had might not come, maybe he had moved on. After all, Lily had heard he had shagged Parkinson on the Hogwarts Express. I spot an empty table in the corner and pull up on of the chairs there. I feel deflated, I should have never trusted Malfoy but, if he didn't send it then who would. I pulled out one of the books I had just bought and read that while I waited for Al.

"I see you didn't give up reading over the summer," a voice drawled. I hold a gasp as I slowly look up. Scorpius sat in front of me, his hands casually folded, he wore a long black coat that made his pale blond hair stand out which grew out slightly so the locks dangled over his face. His gray eyes, as persistent as steel was same as ever. I heard that the eyes always told the truth about the person but, Scorpius's eyes were the one eyes that never opened.

"You came," his smiles.

* * *

 **The rest is going to be continued on the next page. R &R, I would take any suggestions, good or bad- crazyforbooks101**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"You came."

The air seemed to thicken with something. I let go of the breath I was holding but, it came out shaky.

"So you sent to mail," I smile trying not to hyperventilate. The words _he_ _sent it_ kept circling in my mind.

Scorpius nods, "I am sorry I didn't contact you sooner. I was in the north part of Grinton and even in the summer there are blizzard."

"Must be brutal," I smirk, turning the atmosphere into a more casual approach.

"But, as soon as I came back, I sent and owl telling you meet me here," Scorpius leans forward with an infuriating smirk, "and you did."

I try not to let that go to my head. "Two things," I say nonchalantly, trying to deny my strange feelings. Oh god I was a mess, "You didn't sign it so you don't know for sure that I knew it was you, and second, you should have said to come alone because Al should be coming any second now."

Scorpius's eyes widen and he sighs. "Can you meet me in Flourish and Blotts after this."

I wanted to, I wanted to so bad but, I don't know if I can trust him, I want to but, I didn't know what was right. This boy had tortured me since we met and then he saves me and _then_ he goes back to teasing me until he kisses me. And the worst part of this is that I probably feel the same way as him. I couldn't, not now, this could be a lie and I don't want to fall and then get hurt because I was to careless to see what I was falling into.

But as Scorpius goes away with a sad smile, I realize it was too late to stop myself from falling and underneath me was either a soft sand, or jagged rocks.

* * *

"Bye," I smile as I pull my parents into a hug.

"Bye Rose," Dad whispers and then pulls back, "Darling, I know the Yule ball is coming up, but if a boy touches you... I will come with my wand and a team of Auroras."

"Ron!" Mum slaps his arms horrified, "Don't worry sweetpea, just pick a nice boy and make sure you like him." I give her a nervous smile, if they knew who I liked, Dad would already be hexing Scorpius.

"I have to go," I point to my badge, "Prefect, remember."

Mum smiles, "Of course. Ron, remember when we were in Rose's year and prefects."

"How I could forget, you were on my constantly on my back, like an annoying itch," Dad mumbles. Mum goes to slap his arm again but Dad grabs her arm and pulls her to him. "I was just joking Hermione, you are the most beautiful girl I have seen." And he kisses her blushing face.

I grin and shake my head softly. Most kids, like Hugo, would gag but, I loved my parents romance. I thought it was extremely touching, and I hoped my love be something like theirs. Glorious, and perfect. Right now, though, I was just confused.

I walk to the front of the Prefects carriage when something pulls me into the shadow of the long column.

Scorpius stood in the shadow, his hair glowing in the darkness.

"You never said goodbye," he whispers, his face inches from mine. My eyes caught the movement of his lips.

"Maybe I didn't want to," I say, as the words flow from my head and into my mouth, sharing the same breath as him.

Scorpius then pulls back slightly, his face expressing so much hope that it broke my heart, his hands were still on my cheeks. "Do you mean it, would you like to try to.. to.."

"To what," I tease lightly, my heart beating from his proximity.

Scorpius takes a shaky breath, "To date me."

This is it, it is time to choose. I look into his eyes, and I see desperation in the eyes of a person who built walls over walls. If he can break down his walls for me, I have to do the same. And I also, realized I didn't care where I fell, as long as I fell for him.

"Yes," I smile.

Scorpius catches his breath, "Oh god Rose..." and he pulls me into a passionate kiss but, as soon a his lips touch, I pull back and shake my head.

"Not here," I smile and motion to my parents who finally stopped snogging.

"If they can provide a nice show, then why can't we," Scorpius teases, his hands now wrapped loosely around my waist. Then his grin falters slightly, "We have to tell our families, don't we."

I sigh and pull away from the shadows and his embrace. "Not just yet," I smile, and leave to catch up to Al who was currently climbing the carriage.

* * *

 **Scorpius is smooth... but not with Rose. R &R pleeeeeaaassssseee- crazyforbooks101**

 **Note: I wonder how expensive the latest broom is.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But the mastermind is here (even if it is a _little_ dirty)**

* * *

I clamber onto the carriage and take a seat next to Al. There was a long golden table and four seats on each side of the carriage and two seats in the front as for the Heads. Al and I sat the scarlet seats since we were the Gryffindor Prefects and wait for the two Hufflepuffs and the Slytherin Prefect boy to come in. The Slytherin head Boy... is probably Scorpius. My heart accelerates a few meters though I had just saw him. And a few minutes the Hogwarts Express's last whistle rang and like I predicated, Scorpius enters the carriage and sits in his Slytherin table right in front of me. I let out a silent groan.

Scorpius leans back arrogantly that clearly indicates his humongous ego. I try and avoid his eyes because I know I wouldn't focus if I did but, as my eyes roam around the carriage I see Alicia, the Prefect girl for Hufflepuff, staring lustfully at Scorpius along with Rinda and Violet, the Ravenclaw and Slytherin Prefects. My face turns slightly red and I feel a pang of jealously. Alicia was one of the prettiest girl in Hogwarts, with her waved blonde hair and big blue eyes, and she liked Scorpius.

"Ok, Prefects," The Head Girl, Eileen, announces. "We are going to pass around the meetings and schedules and if you have a problem, speak up."

"And we are going to be going over some of the few rules and the Yule Ball." . The Yule Ball was the only untouched tradition after the war amoungst the schools, it was still grand as it was every five years and the other schools would come for this one night. Families were still allowed though and could come.

I was listening to the Heads droned on until I felt something nudge my leg. I look up to see Scorpius's head was turned toward the Heads but, a smirk was present on his lips. I shake my head slightly and pull up my feet. Scorpius raises an eyebrow, still not looking towards me and nudges his foot up. I jump a little and cross my legs instead.

Al gives me a worried look, "You okay Rose?"

"Yeah," I nod while trying to ignoring Scorpius who was snickering, "Just uncomfortable."

My willpower was slowly decreasing every minute and as soon as we were dismissed, I nearly bolt for my chair from all this tension. Everyone slowly left until it was only Al, Scorpius, and me. I start to follow Al out of the corridor but I feel a tug and I let it tug me onto the green seat.

"I never got to finish what we started at the station," Scorpius pouts as he pulls my onto his lap with a ease.

I laugh but I put my hand on his chest, "I just agreed to go out with you."

"Yes, Rose, but _I_ have been waiting for a whole year to kiss you without anything the way." and with that he pulls me in for a long kiss that was just as enjoyable as the first one.

"Wait, wait," I gasp when I am let up for air.

Scorpius sighs and sits back and wraps one arm around my waist. "Can we talk later," he mutters nuzzling my neck.

I pull back and shake my head adamant, "We need to talk."

Scorpius groans playfully, "The whole line of stubborn Weasleys."

I smack him on his arm. "First things first, I know why you would save me _now_ but, why then."

Scorpius looks at me, "At first I was confused at how I felt for you, you made me want to tear my hair out but, when I saw you dive for you life, Rose I nearly died myself. My only thought was to not let anything happen to you, and so before I knew it, I was diving in to catch you." He looks closer and deeper into my eyes. "I don't want to lose you Rose, I am not certain about our history, our families, or our future but, this I am certain of."

This was too much for me and all my restraint disappeared, I pulled him to me and meeting my lips to his.

* * *

A few minutes later, I exit the carriage a bit exhilarated, and go into the compartment that my family was sharing.

"Rosie, where were you," Hugo asks.

I smile to myself, "Got held back, can I have that pumpkin pastry."

* * *

 **Mmmm... please give me suggestions and reviews- crazyforbook101**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. And FYI... screw the spelling for Auroras.**

* * *

I walk into Hogwarts and smile.

"Sixth year, huh," Al grins next to me, "Never thought I would make it."

I grin, "This is the year when adventures start."

"And snogging in the corridors began," Al adds making me laugh. We enter together and walk to the long table under the scarlet lion. I sit and straighten my hat a bit and take a peek at the teachers table while the students poured in. Headmistress McGonagall sat in the middle and was in a conversation with Professor Thornwood and Professor Brown, the sorting hat stool stood in front of them.

We hastily seat ourselves and I end up next to a girl with fuzzy brown hair from my year, and Al, and turn to watch the sorting that passes like a blink of an eye. After the stool and the hat had been escorted out, McGonagall stood up in her seat and smiled at us. I couldn't help but smile back, she always appeared as someone that people shouldn't cross but, Professor McGonagall had a rebellious edge that only I knew from the stories of my family. Besides, she was an old family friend. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. Every year old students leave and new ones come in, eager to learn. Last year, Ravenclaw won the House cup, " A loud roar erupted from the table next to us and decked in bronze and blue, "And the Quidditch Cup goes to Slytherin," The table in the far end of the room cheered loudly. I saw Scorpius, stand up for a few moments, grinning from ear to ear. All around us, people clapped for both houses, the feud between the houses were long gone, in fact, a new friendship had formed in between them. "Settle down, settle down," McGonagall nodded, though even she couldn't help smiling, "Let everyone do their best this year and the years to come. Now without further ado, let's eat!"

As she said those last words, food appeared on the platters, piled high. Everyone grabbed the food and stuffed themselves full, and talked with their neighbors. When the plates finally cleared, and everyone had started to feel drowsy, McGonagall dismissed everyone with a few kind and encouraging words.

"Al!" I call, catching his attention, "The first years!"

Al nodded and yelled to the little kids you looked around confused frantic, "First Years, follow us, your prefects."

The faces fell into a less frantic expression as the pushed to follow me. I walked to one of the many staircases in the castle when I unthinkingly bump into someone. My footing slips and I shut my eyes as a reflex when a strong arm steadies me quickly, then letting me go just as fast.

"You better watch where you are going Rose," Scorpius smirks, "Can't have you thrown yourself around at everyone."

I roll my eyes and let his group pass before continuing up the stairs.

"When has he started calling you Rose," Al mutters.

I shrug, "I dunno," I lie.

That night I collapsed on my bed in my dormitory after unpacking and look out into the starry night. This year was going to be exciting, I could feel it.

* * *

The next morning, I groan as I open my eyes. The room had a few girls but, some had gone down and some had stayed up. I pull myself into the girl bathroom and after managing to put on my robes and uniform, I grab my two schedules and head to the Great Hall for breakfast to meet Al.

"Good morning Rose," Al says cheerfully when he sees me. I smile back, the Great Hall was filled with excitement and light, the mood was very contagious as well. I grab a plate of toast as I bring out the papers.

"We have History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs first this morning and then Double Potions with the Slytherins and then lunch," I say shifting the paper over to take a glance at the Prefect schedule, "And we have rounds at the east corridor tonight."

"Mmmm," Al says his face having a sort of faraway look.

"Al," I say, snapping him out of his trance, "Are you even listening."

"Nope," he grins, "But I have been get somebody's attention. Do you know Layla, the Ravenclaw, I have been trying to ask her out all year."

"You do that," I grin and involuntarily glance at the Slytherin table and then wish I hadn't. Alicia sat next to Scorpius chattering his ear off and the way her eyes fluttered every few seconds showed that she was flirting with him. Scorpius, to his credit, looked cool and annoyed but, still his eyes swept down her legs that were so long, that it could have gone for miles. I blush and turn my head not wanting to see more, my figure was excellent but, Alicia's was long and flowy. She sashays back to her table turning heads and I grit my teeth. "Slut," I mutter under my breath.

"What," Al says breaking his eyes from his precious Layla.

"Nothing," I quickly say and stand up, "Come on, lets go."

We walk to our History of Magic classroom.

* * *

Professor Binns ended up moving on, past the black veil as Aunt Luna would say so, we ended up getting a new teacher. Professor Matilda was a woman in her mid-twenties with a nice smile and warm brown eyes. I couldn't really say I minded her except for a few things she had changed.

"Ok, class," Professor Matilda says, her accent improved only slightly, " Before we start I want to say, I do things a bit differently here. So, I thought to have, seating chart."

A murmur rippled through the classroom. _A seating chart, what teacher does that_. Professor Matilda then takes out her wand and mutters, " _Fruesico_ " and names, written in gold dust appeared over the front of our desks. Mine read, _Fletcher Diggers_. She smiles a prim smile and says, "Find your names and sit down there. Don't even try to sit with your friend, I might not know you names but the desks do."

I sit up and Al groans. "I don't like her right already," He mutters.

I laugh as I go over to the desk with my name. I take a seat next to a tall boy with brown shaggy hair and a kind smile. "Hello," he says holding out a hand, "I am Cerdric Diggory."

"Oh," My eyes widen, "Are.. are you related to," I pause, unsure if what to say.

He laughs good naturedly and I can't help and think how the smile goes up to his hazel eyes. "Yes, Cedric Sr. was my uncle," he runs a hand through his hair, "My dad named me after him. You can call me by Ced though, everyone does."

"Oh, okay," I hold out a hand, "Rose Weasley."

Ced takes it, "Pleasure."

"Ok turn to page three of your _Greatest_ _Times in History_ textbook and turn to page 24," Professor Matilda announces.

I bring out my textbook and start turning to the page.

"Blimey, her bloody accent is too thick," Ced mutters under his breath.

I laugh, "She said to turn to page 24."

"Thanks, you will have to be my translator or else I am getting a T on my exams."

I grin. Ced was cracking me up through out class so much that I had to bite my lip from laughing. When the bell rang, I talked to Ced until I reached outside the classroom, "Nice meeting you Weasley," Ced grins.

"Same here," I grin and walk toward the dungeons.

"Who was that," Al asks.

"The nephew of Cedric Diggory," I reply.

"The one in Dad's year who, you know," he raises and eyebrow. I nod. "Wow, he seems nice."

"He is, his name is Ced " I say, and Ced really was nice. And I guess he was cute too, I think while walking down the stone steps, with his soft green eyes and his muscular built. The class was getting set up and I sit on the desk next to Al. A small laughter occurred in the doorway and the Slytherins came in as groups. Scorpius walks with the other boys, laughing and smirking, and sits into the seat next to me, and I try ignore to acceleration of my heart. Ced is cute but, Scorpius has this edge to him that drives people crazy. He was only soft when you needed him to be but, then he was like stone, impossible to break. Maybe that is why I want him, to see if I can get under his shield and see who he truly is.

* * *

 **The next page will be continuing the Potions lessons and I would love reviews so please review/comment- crazyforbooks101**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Potion class or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Hello Class," Professor Reynolds says as he sweeps across the dungeon. The professor is strict and has no tendency for any playing around. Professor Reynolds kind of reminded me of Professor Snape in my parent's year, though he is strict, he is kind.

"Potions is a beautiful art," he says with a small smile, "But this year, Potions will get harder and more dangerous. I expect you all to be a class that can handle these advanced potions. Now everyone, we will be starting with a small Draught of the Living Death potion. Can anyone tell me what the potion does."

My hand shoots up but, in the corner of my vision, Scorpius lifts his hand faster than mine, yet with an aggravating laziness. "Because the potion can put you into a sleep so deep, you can be mistaken for dead."

"Good work Malfoy, ten points to Slytherin."

I hate when Scorpius would show me up and he knew it. I narrow my eyes at Scorpius and get a smirk in return.

"And can anyone tell me the cure to this potion."

My hand flies up, "A Slimegeth seed would counter the effects."

"Correct, ten points to Gryffindor."

I turn to Scorpius with a triumphant smile but, he is laid back with ease and his eyes bore into mine with no shame. I turned away, feeling my cheeks getting slightly red. _Stop blushing_ , I scold myself.

"We are going to make the Drought of the Living Death potion in pairs," he waves his wand and instantly, there were great big boiling cauldrons in front of us, as well a textbook. I nudge Al and he shuffles closer. "You have until the sand in the hourglass is in the bottom to make your potion. Began."

There was a great deal of movement as the more inexperienced students rushed to get their ingredients. I choose to read the directions first and then conclude to the messy part. Al flips a page and another, at some point he was flipping so fast that he could have just barely skimmed it.

I groan, "Al, you are supposed to _read_ it."

Al sighs and actually starts to look over the words while mumbling how I got to much of my mother's genes. "Just go get the tools," I sigh pushing Al toward the cabinets.

"Having some trouble there Weasley. I bet a flabberworm can get farther than you at this point," Scorpius smirks and I look over our empty cauldron to see his, which was already a deep purple.

I raise an eyebrow but really, I was a bit glad that even if we were giving it a try to be together, it hadn't done anything to our squabbling. "Flabberworm, is that really what you want to compare me to, you git."

This only made Scorpius's grin wider. "Lets have a bet, who ever can finish their potion last and get it wrong, will have to write poem about the other person."

"A poem?"

"Yes, only good things though, and then, they have to read it to the entire Great Hall during breakfast next week."

I thought about this and I envisioned humiliating Scorpius by making his read out a poem, a Malfoy with a poem would make his ego shrink hopefully, "Deal."

I get up to the cabinets to grab my ingredients but, while passing Scorpius, he whispers in my ear, "Just don't let you emotions get in the way Rose, or this won't be a fair fight."

"Oh shut up," I mutter, ignoring a flash of heat in my vision.

* * *

I grab the bottles and look at them, both of them were green but, they had different smells. I groan silently as I take a guess and grab the foul smelling one, I was going to lose so badly, my intelligence ended to the point of remembering _every single smell_ in the whole bloody wizarding world. I swept our ingredients to Al, "Cut them, fast. But make sure the Malice Roots are perfectly sliced."

"Should I lose a finger process too," Al mutters. I ignore his comment and take a look into the cauldron that I had hastily dumped water and the other ingredients into and deeply stirred until it was a deep purple. I threw in the green liquid and crossed my fingers hoping it was the right one. If it was correct, it would hopefully be a shimmering sliver, if not, then Merlin help me and not turn this into poison. My fingers cross themselves as the cauldron swirled slowly and at first it was a dark green, I nearly cried, but then it turned slowly into a silvery substance, glittering ominously in the candlelight of the dungeon. Al grins and slap my hand, I look cheerfully at Scorpius's cauldron which was a boiling and springy green.

I give him an innocent smile and he scowls a little when he looks at mine, Professor Reynold had a different opinion though, "Great work Potter and Weasley, twenty points for being the first ones to complete their potion."

I smirk at Malfoy and just then the bell rings and everyone but our cauldron empties.

"We will provide a demonstration tomorrow using Weasley's and Potter's potion, class dismissed.

I chatter with Al on the way to our next class when I bump into Scorpius. "Have that poem ready will you," I manage in my sweetest voice possible, then I dash away before he has a chance to speak.

* * *

 **Yesssssssssssssssssss... R &R- crazyforbooks101**


	14. Chapter 14

**This goes on with the rest of their day, but this is Scorpius POV/ Rose POV. Please read and review, I embrace anything from criticism to advice to appraises. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 _Scorpius POV_

That little red head weasel thought she was winning, oh I would show her.

"Scorpius," my best mate, Ryder, yells, "Oi! What are you glowering after, that hot blonde Alicia."

I roll my eyes, he was crazy about rather pretty girls but, Alicia is too clingy for me, like a leech, you have to pry it off. Besides, I had my fill of blondes, the only girl that was on my mind was a certain redhead, and I had already asked her out. I don't know what was that made her catch my eyes ever since I saw her at the train station. Maybe it was her attitude, the only girl that was ever unfazed by my charms. The only problem was that I hadn't actually _asked her out_ only asked her if she wanted to make things work; and then shagged her in the train when she said yes.

I drop next to Ryder but, my mind strayed in that classroom, how her red hair fell in dark waves down her back, and her eyes were devoid in every emotion except determination. The reason I lost the bet was because I wasn't paying attention and accidently dumped the porcupine quills first, thus turning the potion into an angry green mess.

"But mate, that Rose would be catch," My head shot up by hearing Rose's name.

"What," I inquire.

"I said if I would take someone to the Yule Ball, Rose would look excellent, even if she is a Gryffindor."

"No," I say and regret it as soon as I do, how will I explain that me and Rose are dating. It would definitely be a surprise, no one was oblivious to our family feuds.

"Why?" Ryder questions confused. I wanted to shout _because I love her_ but that wouldn't go well with a Slytherin.

I shrug instead, "I dunno, I guess because she is a prick and a Weasel. Trust me, you would go down dating a person like ."

Ryder snickers, "Your right, hey do you think that Ravenclaw Layla would be available."

"Ya sure," I mutter, I have more things to worry about, like that bloody poem.

* * *

"Oh please," Lily begs.

"No," I say firmly, "I won't go to another Potter/Weasley practice, especially if Hugo is going to rub, the fact that I am the only person not into Quidditch, in my face."

"He won't I promise," Lily pouts, "Just watch me." When James was getting to leave last year, he held an early tryout because he didn't want to lose the cup to Slytherin like last time. Lily tried out and it turned out, much like her mother, Lily showed her talents for Quidditch a bit later.

I looked at her pouting face and caved in. "Fine," I mutter, "But one word from Hugo and you will need a new Chaser."

Lily squeals and pulls me down the placid and green grass to the field. The field looked amazing today, with the red gold, green sliver, blue bronze, and yellow black flags waving spectacularly. Yet the checked boards of the Gryffindor brought back some memories. The fear... the fall. I shiver a little and Lily looks over. Then, she gasps, "I am so sorry Rose, I forgot."

I shake my head, "It is fine Lils, I am fine, really." After the incident, Mum and Dad were really worried, they asked Uncle Harry to put up a few more spells (being an Aurora and all) and sent me back with more letter requests, though I reminded them that their adventures weren't exactly made up of pillows and cotton balls.

Lily gives me a smile and grabs her broom, with her scarlet robes swirling beneath her, and takes off. I pick a shady spot and chose to start on my homework a bit earlier and to distract me from the rush of images flowing in my mind.

I open my Transfiguration book and start reading... _The first step to animate an object is to_... especially a memory of a strong arms, focus Rose, _the first step... step is... is to... to_.

"Oh screw it," I mumble angrily. Scorpius hadn't said anything to me since the train, and I needed to talk to him, and to possibly feel his lips... oh god, snap out of it.

"It is our bloody turn for the field." I jumped at their familiar drawl and take a peek.

The Gryffindor and Slytherin teams stood off, like red versus green. Al and Scorpius stood in the front, face to face, captain to captain I had to guess. I walk over to Lily who looked like she was going to blow up.

"We had the field first."

"We have permission," Scorpius scowls and holds out a long elegant paper. Al grabs it and reads it, his face fuming and I pluck it before he could rip it, feeling Scorpius's eyes on me but, I ignore him. I glance over it, the words were perfectly written and judging by the signature, Professor Reynolds gave them permission but, there was something missing.

"Lets take this to Madam Cheriln," Hugo suggests.

And the teams thought this was fair but, just as they were going to bust into poor Madam Cheriln's office I yell, "Wait!" Everyone stops and I double check the mistake before announcing it, "The Slytherin paper isn't appropriate, there is no stamp to verify that this was actually given.

At this point Scorpius's face had a slight pink twinge and his teammates weren't looking merry either. "Nobody asked you Weasel," he sneers. I look at him with a strange face, he had called me weasel before but, it had never hurt like this before.

I avoid the watering in my eyes and match his scowl, "Sorry if Slytherins are cheaters but, somebody would have caught it eventually, better in the hands of a weasel, _Malfoy_ ," and I fled before I can burst into tears. I shouldn't be crying, I didn't care, I tell myself, but I do. I do bloody care and I do wish Scorpius would like me.

I walk through the courtyard door and into the large hallways and wipe my tears furiously as I go to the Gryffindor tower. I passed only of many empty classrooms then halted because someone had grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

* * *

 **Don't curse me... Scorpius and Rose will be fine, this isn't the worst I have planned.- crazyforbooks101**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for everyone who either favorited my story or followed it, I really appreciate it. And again, I welcome any suggestion and/or criticism so please R &R.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

I was about to let out a scream, until I saw the pale blond hair. I bit my lip, hastily reaching to wipe my tears but, Scorpius reached it first. His face was torn and apologetic as he thumbed my tears that streamed down my face.

"Rose," Scorpius whispers and he lets go of my arm and looks at me. His face was pleading and sorry, I just stared at him, I have never seen him sorry. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry. I swear I didn't mean to call you, er, a weasel, well I did, but it was more of an instinct. I am sorry, I really don't want to hurt you... I _can't_ hurt you. I am learning and please give me a second chance."

I look at his beautiful pleading face and a soft smile stretches my face as I grin at him, "Apology accepted."

And a look of relief and happiness crossed across his face filling me with joy, he _wanted_ to be with me. He leaned in and his arms circled my waist as his lips softly met mine. I couldn't take softly. I roughly pulled his face to mine, desperately wanting to taste him. My hand curled into his hair and our kiss deepened, after a minute, I broke away with a gasp. Scorpius's lips trailed down the side of my jaw and his arms pulled me closer to him.

I push him back after a few mintues and grin teasingly, "Whoa, slow down there. You wouldn't want someone to find our little thing going on here would they."

Scorpius growled, but silently agreed, and giving me a small peck. "See you later," he smiles and slips out, making me smile after him.

* * *

 **This is as far as I can get. Sorry about the cliffhangers, I just have a huge writer's block, thanks for reading and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed - crazyforbooks101**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Harry Potter or its contents.**

* * *

I wake up quickly to the sunlight streaming through my window and comb my hands through my hair. Week one of sixth year, gone. It had moved quite fast and the truth is, is wasn't as bad as I had thought. Classes had definitely gotten more interesting; from learning about dragons in Care of Magical Creatures to Jinxes in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I also got a new friend, Ced, it turned out, had charisma and an funny personality and, surprisingly, he was incredibly intelligent. The only thing was that I hadn't talked to Scorpius since the first day though, except for a few tossed remarks here and there (that hadn't stopped).

I take a quick shower, put on my school robes and join Al and Lily who were waiting for me in the warm common room.

"No you cannot-"

"Of course I can, it isn't your problem."

"Should I tell Dad."

"Go ahead but if you do then I will-"

"What is going on here," I interrupt and take a sly step in between them. The typical brother and sister quarrel never usually happened between those two, but when it did, it was intense.

"Lily won't tell me who she is going out with next weekend," Al says half angrily half innocently.

"Well because you will scare him away," Lily says fuming, "And I really like him this time."

I try not to laugh at both of their angry faces, "She has a point Al, you will probably go and corner the poor bloke and in an empty corridor."

Al shoots me a look full of daggers before continuing to pry Lily. I sigh and leave them, it is impossible to try and stop them, perhaps only Aunt Ginny could do that. I pull up the strap of my book bag and head down the many moving staircases. When I was little, I used to wonder how anyone could keep track of the staircases in Hogwarts, wouldn't it be impossible. But as it turned out, in was actually quite easy to memorize if you stayed long enough and that majority of the staircases just moved in a pattern. I rush down a staircase before it could switch and continue down the pathway.

The Great Hall was lighted up very well with out the assist of candles this morning, the sky itself was sunny and cloudless. I just hoped we had extra time today, I missed the sun after being in doors to much. I take my usual seat in the rows and help myself to the bacon placed in front of me on a gold plate. When I had started eating, Lily storms in, not looking any better than in the common room.

"Where is Al," I ask, struggling to keep my face serious.

Lily sniffs, "Oh, the prat had decided to come later."

I couldn't help a grin, "You are you going out with anyway," and when Lily hesitated I say softly, "You can tell me."

"Well," she began shyly, "Alexander Dean."

Dean was a nice boy in Lily's year, he had definitely gone on his father though, from what I had heard. Dean went into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor and he wasn't a bad stuck up fellow. In fact, I was actually glad that Lily had picked a good one.

"He is a good one," I agree.

Lily smiles, pleased by my agreement, "And he so sweet."

And this moment a pair, in dark green robes, walk in through the grand archway. One had platinum blond hair while the other was a dark brown. When I would look at Scorpius and his friend Ryder, I though of yin and yang; dark and light. I look to Scorpius's face, expecting a smile or a smirk, which he manages to pass along every time he sees me, but today he seemed to be studiously ignoring me. I haven't done anything to upset him have I. The Hall soon filled in with students, Al included who Lily seemed to be ignoring.

I ate a few more slices of potatoes before bringing up pencil up to my paper. My homework had been definitely most different so far, it seemed as though the new teacher in History of Magic class had changed up her tactics a bit. Instead of copying down what we had learned, she expected us to put our knowledge to the test by coming up with historical quizzes, and scenarios.

"Rose, oi Rosie, are you listening to me."

I jerked out of my trance to see Al asking me a question. "Do you want to try out for Quidditch," he asks curiously.

I let out a snort, me a Quidditch player would be like dad despising Quidditch. Though, If I make it, Dad would be so proud... no, you are not a bloody Quidditch player. "You can't be serious," I say shaking my head with a smile.

"I am," Al sighs, "Look, our Keeper quit last minute and I need a new one. I am trying to gather up as many people as I can and Rose, to be honest, you did always have a sort of talent." I raise an eyebrow at this. "Yes, I mean, when you were little, I remember you accidently flew on one of the brooms in the shed without knowing it was a broomstick. We were playing pretend and though we got the regular brooms, yours wasn't a regular one and you flew. Really well for an eight year old, and you landed without much of a jostle before your parents ran to get you."

I stare at him confused. I never remembered this memory, I only remember fear of the ground no longer below you, no longer there to support you.

Al looked like he was about to say something else say but, then the whole hall goes silent. I look at the Teacher's table to see if Headmistress McGonagall had an announcement, but all the teachers were also looking at something. I turn behind me to see a person standing up, on their seat with a paper clutched in there hands. A person at the Slytherin table with a familiar attractive face to be exact. Scorpius stood there boldly reminding me of a Gryffindor, with pride and honor, but what in _hell_ was he doing. Then I seemed to get a flashback,

 _"Lets have a bet, who ever can finish their potion last and get it wrong, will have to write poem about the other person."_

 _"A poem?"_

 _"Yes, only good things though, and then, they have to read it to the entire Great Hall during breakfast next week."_ Oh no.

But is too late and as I look up, trying to let my hair hide my beet red face, I catch a glimpse of Scorpius smirking. That got rid of my shyness, why was he _smirking._ His voice was loud and clear as well as comforting as he began his poem and a part of me was curious to see what he wrote. The other part of me was thinking of every curse word I know and cursing the stupid fact that I had agreed to this, this is going to be humiliating.

" _She is a rose, I am the thorn_

 _She draws them in, beautiful and elegant, aching to be picked_

 _But I am the one who draws the blood from the fingers and make them back away_

 _I am dangerous, I am repulsive_

 _But she doesn't see me as a thorn with blood from generations on my hand, in my veins_

 _Instead she sees me as a part of her, as a part of the beauty in a rose_

 _And I love her for that."_

And he sits back down, unmoving and uncaring, as if nothing every happened.

* * *

 **R I hope this one was good- crazyforbooks101**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hullo everyone, horrible weather I am having. So because of how grumpy I am, I have taken liberty to write down my feelings in Scorose form. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer** **: Nothing of Harry Potter belongs to me.**

* * *

I didn't know whether to go over there and snog him senseless or slap him. I thought it was best to do neither.

After Scorpius sat down, the voices in the room escalated. Going from ripples of murmurs to a noisy group of gossip.

"Scorpius likes someone-"

"I hope it is me-"

"That's impossible-"

I waited for a brief moment for someone to say _It is Rose_ , but is never came, and I realize with a start that despite how ironic the poem was, I was anonymous. Which was a good thing, and a bad thing. Suddenly girls were more aware of Scorpius than before, considering he used the pronoun _she_ , and I necessarily didn't like that, at all.

When breakfast was over, I tried to catch Scorpius's eyes, but he was blocked of by herds of mostly females and I grit my teeth to tell myself to stay still. I shouldn't be jealous, I know that it would be pointless and that thought forced me to be calm and listen to Al, who was unaffected by all of this, talk about Quidditch endlessly. I look back again at the Slytherins and for a brief moment, I travel into an alternate universe. What if I were one of those girls instead, pinning for a boy that I didn't know if he liked me. I shake away that thought, Scorpius can no doubt have any girl, but he picked me.

I shuffle to History of Magic and take a seat in my spot.

"Hello Weasley."

"Diggory," I reply with a grin.

Ced smiles with ease and slides next to me. "What do you think about the newest scandal."

"Which is..."

"The poem and a particular 'worthy of swooning' Slytherin."

I laugh at Ced's choice of words, "Worthy of swooning."

"Yes," Ced grins and proceeds with a girlish voice, "'Oh, he is worthy of swooning,' quoted by a rather annoying peppy Hufflepuff.

I bite my lip to prevent myself from rolling over in laughter. "Well, my opinion is that it is useless to hope for him right now." And that was the truth, because that poem is for me.

"Well of course _you_ say that." I give him a curious stare. "Come on Rose," Ced says rolling his eyes, "Everyone knows you feud with Malfoy since the beginning of time."

I hadn't really thought about the last five, or more like four and a half years, and my relationship with Scorpius. Of course everyone thought we were still against each other, that brought me relief at the same time dismay, in a way, I _wanted_ people to know I was with Scorpius. Bloody hell this was confusing.

Professor Matilda got up to stand in the center of her class. "Turn to page forty five and begin reading Merlin's Findings. Then you will complete a feet long essay with your desk partner for homework." The whole class groaned except for me, a feet wasn't nearly that bad and besides, studying with Ced is fun. I flip to the page in my textbook and read it as Professor Matilda continues to drone on. Her accent wasn't as noticeable now, whether it was magic or just a habit, I didn't know.

After class ended and we were walking to the door together, Ced suggests that we should meet in the library for thirty minutes for our two hour free period.

"Sure," I reply.

Ced grins and disappears with his group and Al comes over with Lily floundering beside him.

"Oh did you two make up already," I ask.

"No," Al mumbles,"She is giving me the bloody silent treatment."

Lily walks off in the direction of our next class and Al follows, trying to get a word out of her. I stare after them, if you didn't know who Al and Lily were, you wouldn't be able to tell if they were related much less siblings. Al had unruly black hair swept in all different directions and bright green eyes, he was tall for his age too. Lily, though, had wavy carrot hair and freckles dotting her pale skin, but her features were so small and her lips were full that despite her coloring, she was pretty. I remember being jealous and wishing I was much like her and in a way, I still do. I have a nice figure, that is something to be proud of, but my hair is too red and wild. My green eyes aren't memorable either and I wished I was just a bit smaller. I sigh, I have to deal with uncontrollable hair while Lily struts around. She know how she looks and is proud of, I tend to be a bit more self-conscious.

I shift into the dungeons and stand next to our cauldron while putting my books on the desk. The dungeon would gradually fill up by the time the bell would ring but, for now it was still empty. I reach around to take off my rubber band and redo my hair which already had stray strands poking out. I clutch my bushy hair with one hand while the other tries to get a hold of the band. I manage to grab it for a moment, but then it falls and I curse. I bend down to pick it up but, a hand faster than mine, picks it up instead.

I sigh, and expecting it to be Al who teases me sometimes, I reach out a hand and without looking tries to take it back. Nothing. "Just give it back- oh."

Al wasn't the one in front of me, but Scorpius. "And why should I," Scorpius smirks, twirling it in between his fingers. He manages to look hot holding a rubber band, and it did nothing to help fuel my good mood.

"Sod off," I mutter, now rummaging my bag for another band. I reached inside but, as soon as I did, the long pale arms pulled me back and positioned me in front of him.

"Why are you so mad Rose," I could feel the smile in his voice but was barely aware for the fact that his hand now swept my red hair back behind my shoulders. His fingers caressed the nape of my neck and softly touched my head, weaving a pattern with my hair. I try to shake myself awake and fail miserably as his hand began braid my hair. "I though you would be surprised by my poetry," I could feel him smirk.

My eyes traitorously flutter when Scorpius touched me, despite my determination not to get swept, and my response was thoroughly disgruntled, "I didn't like the response."

His smile got wider, "And what was the response."

I could feel my neck burn up by the way Scorpius's fingers felt cool against my skin, he would never let me go now. I gulp. "Um... I-I didn't like... necessarily the way, er, the way everyone looked at you," I stutter, blushing a bright red, though slightly glad I managed to use the word _everyone_ instead of girls, even in my coherent state.

But Scorpius of course, didn't let anything pass. "And by everyone do you mean girls." I didn't answer and thankfully didn't have to because then the bell rang. Scorpius let go of my hair, before tossing it to one side of my shoulders and whispered, "Meet me in the classroom with the number three written on it an hour after your free time." And then he sit back lazily in his chair. I shakily make way back to mine, putting little distance between us, and cool down my cheeks furiously, ignoring Scorpius's smile getting wider and wider. Al finally comes in and I go into a conversation with him, barely aware of the topic, but trying to get the ghost of Scorpius's fingers out of my mind.

"Nice hair style."

"What," I ask, finally being brought into this world.

"Nice hair," Al says shrugging, "Never thought you to be a braid girl though."

I gently finger my hair to find it was tight well done, good craftsmanship. But where did Scorpius learn to _braid_.

* * *

 **Holy crap, I spaced out while writing this too. My younger sibling was telling me about wants and needs today and so I decided to provide an example; I want Scorpius, I _need_ reviews so please read and review - crazyforbooks101**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**.

* * *

The rest of the day passed with out much excitement, well for Hogwarts.

Lily walked with me to my next class, Divination, which also happened to be my last class before free period. Lily chattered away happily, bouncing on every step, and I can't help but smile at her buoyancy. It was contagious.

"So it worked out eventually," Lily said finally ending a story that I just had managed to grasp from those rapidly moving words. I loved her, but Lily talked too quickly but to be honest, I needed a distraction and ironically, _from_ a distraction.

I felt a heat of annoyance, anger, and surprisingly appreciation for Scorpius. All through class I had wondered why he had reacted so, smiling with a triumph smile. Then it came to me, that bastard knew it was going to happen. He knew that the poem would attract unwanted attention and make me a bit ruffled, and that prat purposely did it. Curse him and his pride the size of Hogwarts.

"Anyway Rose, are you excited."

I look at her confused, "Excited for what."

"The Triwizarding Tournament."

"Oh," I think back to all the memories of my parents memories of the competition. It was said to be amazing but, after the war at Hogwarts, everything became a total dud. Some kids even stopped watching it. "I don't know, I mean it has gotten boring."

Lily smiles a one that lights up the whole room, "Haven't you heard they are bringing out the Goblet out. The Tournament is back and it is supposed to be as legendary as ever."

* * *

I was excited, the Tournament is finally an actually one.

" _Merlin_ ," I whisper, "Lily, are the the schools also coming."

Lily grins, "Yes."

"How do you know all of this," I say raising an eyebrow.

Lily shakes her head with a suppressed smile of some sort and walks away, leaving me in front of the ladder that pulled down from an attic. I tried calling out to her, but she left.

I grumble to myself as I pull myself into the hazy and smoke engulfed classroom.

* * *

Lily was right.

At lunch Professor McGonagall picked up her goblet and rang it three times, loud and clear. The Hall instantly fell silent.

"Most of you have heard of the Triwizarding Tournament," McGonagall smiled, not one of her suppressed ones but a true one, " And the legendary games it holds. But after the war on Hogwarts, we had to close up the Tournament. The only part that we saw was the Yule Ball." McGonagall paused and even from this distance I saw a memory, a moment, pass through her eyes and I wonder what she saw. "But this year, we have decided to bring the Tournament back on, and I assure you, it will be great as ever."

The Hall exploded with cheers, much from the teachers who were currently who were clapping loudly, especially Professor Longbottom. McGonagall sat down and was immediately attacked by loads of questions from the curious students.

"Will the other school be attending-"

"Will the Yule Ball still be the same-"

"What will happen to our exams-"

"Settle down everyone," McGonagall motioned. The students, despite their jiggling legs, dropped into a hush, "Yes, the schools from Drumstang and Beaxbatons will be coming here for the tournament and they will be coming next week to Hogwarts. And as for the exams," she paused with a twinkle in her eye, "they have been pushed back to the end of the Tournament."

At this, everyone erupted into a roar, myself included myself.

"Rose," Al yells over the noise, grinning, "Do you know what this means."

And in a unison we shouted, "LORCAN!"

Me, Hugo, Lily, Al, and James all grew up together like siblings rather than cousins. Al and I were the closest and Hugo and James, I was really close to Lily too and I remembered playing Yule Ball with her. But while growing up, Lorcan was our favorite family friend and he, Al, and me were very close. He had a twin Lysander and they both went to Drumstrang because Hogwarts was too far from where they lived and the Ministry was still fixing up transportation. We would anticipate when Aunt Luna came because she would always bring Lorcan.

As for everyone else, Roxanne and Fred also went to Drumstrang for Uncle George needed to fire up his products at his joke shop. Molly and Lucy went to a different school altogether, though we still see them and Uncle Percy at Christmas. Dominique and Louis go to Beauxbatons, were Aunt Fleur went so they will also be joining us too. Victoire and Teddy though already graduated and are engaged, they hadn't sent their final wedding date though, and it had everyone biting their nails.

After the explosion, everyone had scarfed down the rest of their foods and rushed to their dormitories or wherever they needed to go. I walked to the library and sat down, pulling out all my materials.

I looked around and spotted Ced, "Hey, Diggory," I call out.

Ced smiles at me and sits down next to me, "Okay, so what are we writing first."

After hours of scribbling down words and measuring them with a ruler, I yawned. I check the clock up on the wall, "We have thirty more minutes, lets finish off the rest of our homework."

I got up and scrolled down the endless shelves of books, looking in the history section.

* * *

Ced walked with me back to the Gryffindor tower and I was grateful for that. It was nice to have a friend.

"What do you think of the announcement," Ced asks.

I smile, "Well, I am definitely looking forward to some people ."

Ced smiles back and for a moment we just stand there, awkwardly looking at each other. "Um, I will get going," I mutter and swivel around.

"Rose, wait-" But, I was already gone, and trying to ignore what just happened.

I didn't like Ced, not like _that_. He didn't to hold an ounce of attraction or pull that Scorpius had hooked onto me, but it was clear that something was going on. I sigh and shake my head, deciding to figure this out tomorrow, going to sleep.

* * *

 **This is what happened to the rest of the Weasley Clan and Luna got married to Rolf. I hope you enjoy**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

I woke up and dressed into my school uniform and robes, like always, and take a look in the mirror. My green eyes were not as bright due to the I tried to put my hair into a braid, as it looked quite good before, but my hands kept slipping and messing up. I sigh and give up, going back to the tower instead.

Al and Hugo stood in the front, having a sort of brotherly tousle and Lily sat in the corner, talking and laughing with her friend, Alice Longbottom.

"Done yet Rose," Al shouts and holds Hugo away at the same time, who was trying to jump on top of Al.

"Give me a minute," I yell and rush upstairs. I grasp to the strap of my book bag and rush down the steps of girls dormitory.

"Let's go," I say and Al looks up briefly, allowing Hugo to finally attack him. I couldn't help the bubble of laughter that erupted from my lips as I saw the astounded face of Al's.

Al grumbled something and got up. Hugo walked over to me proudly, "Finally got him."

I grin and ruffle his head, "Keep it up."

Al gets up and walks over, warily, "I thought you were a Prefect."

"Speak for yourself."

"Hey Rose, somebody is asking for you," a second year, Biriginns Mathews, calls from outside.

I wondered who it would be, "Sure, coming."

I turn to see Ced, standing quite awkwardly outside. "Hi," I say, "Everything all right."

"Yeah," Ced smiles, "I was just asking you if you... er you would like to walk down to breakfast with me.

I was startled by the fact that Ced stuttered a lot, I though he was a rather smooth person. "Yeah sure," I shrug, "Why not."

Ced smiles brightly and we walk down to the Great Hall, talking and I can't say I didn't have fun talking to Ced. As I walk into the lighted Hall, Ced shifts and gently touches my shoulder. It felt more than just a friendly movement but, I was never good at reading people. Instead, I feel my face turn a light pink when I look into his bright smile aware of the crowd around me.

"Well, see you later, Weasley," Ced smiles shyly and goes back to his table. I look around the room, wondering if anyone saw that exchange, and hoping the wouldn't think of it as anything more. I scan everyone and then stop as a pair of gray eyes bore boldly into mine, telling me more than words can. _Oh no_... Scorpius's face wasn't stressed but there was slight anger and hurt. Hurt. I wanted to go over and kiss him and tell him it was nothing but, I couldn't, I didn't even know what we had.

I instead shuffle to my table, like a coward, vowing to speak to him afterward. Al, Lily, and Hugo walked in just then, laughing in perfect harmony and I can't help think why me. Why can't I date a perfectly good boy without any of the confusion. I think back to Darren Crevvy, maybe "normal" isn't neccisarily true.

 **Here is an analogy (Though I keep it short); A person gets their energy from food and specifically, sugar molecules. I am a writer, I run on reviews and feedback. No reviews= no new chapters. So please R &R- crazyforbooks101**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

I stand up in my seat and walk next to Lily, avoiding Ced. Ced, though, seemed not to be talking to me either, he was talking to his other friends. I pray for luck as I duck out of the Great Hall but, as usual, Life seemed to smirk and say _Hmm, nope_. Scorpius stood outside to doors, leaning casually and occasionally winked at passing fan girls. I felt a heat of anger, but then again, I might have hurt him, even if it was by accident.

I walk to my next class and shoot him a look. He barely looks startled and he merely tilts his head towards the classroom doors down the hallway. I wrinkle my nose and shake my head silently.

 _Why not_ , he mouths.

 _Classes,_ I mouth back.

He rolls his eyes and I glower. I have never skipped classes and considering Scorpius's (as much as it still pains me to say) perfect grades, he shouldn't either.

 _Library_ , he asks.

I nod and back to catch up to Lily.

* * *

"Quidditch tryouts are today," Al suggests slyly, "Rose if you want to come-"

I groan in surrender, "Fine... fine! I will try out but, I wiull _only_ tryout."

"We will see," Al jumps up in glee like which sends me in peals of laughter despite the situation.

"So where are you going," Hugo asks, trailing behind me and Al with Lily.

"Library," I say.

"Library, really," Lily groans, "You need a life or a boyfriend."

Hugo and Al glare at her. "Or maybe no boyfriend," she squeaks.

"Hmm," Scorpius will be dead meat if I ever introduce him to my family.

Al looks at me he frowns. "I need to talk to Rose." "Alone," he adds at Hugo and Lily's expecting faces.

Lily sighs and pulls Hugo away from us, there is some perk to being just a year older.

"Who is he," Al demands.

"What," I jump, startled.

"Oh please, I am not stupid, you have a sodding boyfriend," he accuses.

"I don't have one," I lie.

Al wasn't going to let it go, "Tell me."

"And you wonder why Lily won't tell you about her boyfriend," I shake my head, "Al, you date whatever girl you want. I can date who I want." And that is true, Al was a popular choice amongst the girls. Al lets out a _harrumph_ , and grumbles, knowing he had lost. But then his eyes brighten for a fraction of a second and I automatically get nervous. "What?"

"At least now I am sure that you have one," he grins.

I narrow my eyes and Al runs away laughing. What do I have to have such an overprotective family, and imagining everybody face when they find out about the _Scorpius Malfoy_ , I laugh. But then seeing how angry my dad would be due to the fact that I am dating his nemesis's son, my nerves fry a little.

I walk into the library and find a small secluded space with a table and a couch. I put down my books and walk over to the towering bookshelves, holding more variety than you can imagine. I walk over to the _Q_ section and am no surprised to see the whole shelf occupied with Quidditch books. My hand runs along the spines of all the books and stop at one that read _Quidditch Through the Ages._ The copy was slightly tattered and showed a picture of Quidditch players throwing a Quaffle around. I head back to the sofa and prop open the book to the first page.

 _Quidditch is the most popular sport in the Wizarding World. It was invented by Reagan Quidditch who was rather intrigued by the usage of broom as transportation. He began to play a little skirmish with his brothers, enchanting balls to move around and thus, catching the attention of the Improper Use of Magic department. Eventually though, the Games and Entertainment Department Head, Bulgar Canon, decided that_ -

A pair of hands gently plucked the book out of my hands and settled it faced down on the table. I open my mouth to protest when a mouth gently came down on mine, kissing me and removing any thoughts from my head, just the sole fact that I wanted to kiss him back. I slid my hands into the blonde strands, knitting into them, while our tongues clashed together. I bit his lower lip and Scorpius made a low guttural and pulled my roughly closer, his hands moving tantalizingly along my back. This seemed to bring me back and I gently pull back, making Scorpius pout slightly, but keeping his hands firmly around my waist.

"Why not," he asks in a low voice that made my stomach churn, and looking at his mussed up hair, I was tempted to cave in.

I raise an eyebrow, "You wanted to talk."

"What put you under that impression."

"The fact that you called my over here."

Scorpius looks at me as if I won the award for the most naive girl, "Rose, when a bloke asks you to talk, talking, is the last thing on their mind."

I glare at him, "Well, you perv when a girl comes to talk, she actuality wants to talk."

Scorpius groans playfully and lets go of the restraint around my waist. "Fine. I do want to talk to you actually."

"So what did you want to talk to me about," I ask hesitantly.

Scorpius frowns and lies back on the couch. "Just wondering," he said nonchalantly, but I wasn't easily fooled, "What is with you and Diggory."

Ced and me, the idea seemed absurd. Sure him liking me was a bit visible, but how could Scorpius think I liked him. I laughed and Scorpius's glare increased, "Nothing," I answer to his unasked question, "We are friends."

"Sure didn't act like ones this morning," he mumbles, clearly to himself but, I caught the words. I had to will myself not to gape and laugh (nicely of course) at him while he was in the midst of absurd jealousy. Scorpius's cheek was a light pink right now, which considering his pale complexion was the hardest he could blush, and his facial features resembled much of an eight-year-old not able get what they wanted, pouting and etc.

I climb on his lap and wrap my arms around him. He was warm and despite never having done this before, I felt strangely comfortable. I had only gone on a few dates before, in the fifth and fourth year here and there, nothing serious but, this felt like and instinct, natural. "There is nothing to worry or be jealous about," I say, keeping a serious face to match my tone.

"Malfoys don't get jealous," he says more firmly, now recovering.

I roll my eyes and smirk, _sure_. I shift off his lap, "Would this be the right time to snog."

"Perfect," Scorpius smirks but then shakes his head. "Wait," he picks up the Quidditch book from the table and raises an eyebrow to question me. I bite my lip, Merlin now it is my turn to be embarrassed. "Er, promise not to laugh," Scorpius shakes his head, "Okay, well, Al wants me to join the bloody Quidditch team, and so I am trying out!"

Scorpius has a surprised look on his face, "Really, oh god I can't believe it."

"Neither can I," I mutter angrily, letting my hair hide my burning face.

"Well Rosie," Scorpius teases, my face getting redder, "Why didn't you ask me to teach you, I _am_ the best Quidditch player at Hogwarts."

I snort, "Yes, that is why Slytherin keeps losing to Gryffindor."

Scorpius continues as if he hadn't heard me, "Besides dear Rose, you can't learn Quidditch from a book, it has to purely learn from the heart. You have to learn by actually trying to play."

"So what do you suggest," I glower.

"Let me teach you."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Quidditch or Harry Potter.**

* * *

I grip the handle of my broom tightly. I can't believe Scorpius had talked me into it.

I eye him from his positions in the bench, his eyes are shining in amusement and he is laid back with ease. And my favorite part of him, his hair, was golden and ruffled against the wind.

"Come on Rosie, you can do it, looking like a player already," he yells out in a slightly-mocking voice.

"Your not helping," I shout back, trying to keep my shaking voice down. My gaze was fixed on the stands and I hear Scorpius sigh.

I hear the footsteps as he gets up and comes to me. I remove my hands from the cheap CleanSweep broomstick, the Scorpius claimed he "borrowed" but refuses to say from where, and shake my head, "I can't do it."

Scorpius squats down and picks up the broom and looks at, "Quidditch isn't something you can learn," he says repeating what he said earlier, "You have to be _connected_ to the broom, to be able to feel it within yourself. As if your soul, your energy, is connected with it by a string." Scorpius looks at me then and hands me the broom, I carefully take it and turn it over, trying to feel the power of Scorpius's words in there.

"Who taught you," I ask softly, looking at Scorpius.

Scorpius smiles, but this smile doesn't seem to reach his eyes for a reason, "My dad."

For a moment, neither of us spoke and I felt as if I had been allowed for a fraction of a second, into the locked doors of himself that no one had ever entered.

"Well, then," he said clumsily, quite unlike his usual smooth drawl, "Do you want to try again."

I look down at the broom and take a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself, "I guess so."

"Okay, now listen to me carefully, point at the broom and say ' _Up_ '." I look at the broom, my eyes boring into it and slowly say, "Up."

The broom jumps into my hand like when the ball of a little kid bounced up to the awaiting hands. Scorpius applauded and I felt a rush of pleasure and giddiness. "Good," Scorpius says and comes around to face me, "Now for the hard part, I am going to be coaching you properly now." I nod looking at his firm face.

"Mount your broom." I swing my legs over the worn down handle of the broom.

"Place you hands naturally over the mid-section." I gingerly grip the handle, worried the broom would jump off from underneath.

"Now kick off and go." Nothing.

Scorpius sighs and pinches the bridge off his nose, "What is wrong."

"I will feel much better if I have my wand," I point out.

"I won't let you fall," Scorpius assures gently, "You can trust me." When, I don't answer he comes around and put his warm hands on my shoulders and I feel his breath on the back of my neck like whispers, _trust me_. I didn't know until now that surprisingly how much I did, it scared me more than heights.

Speaking of which, Scorpius pushes me and I feel myself go off. My first instinct is to clutch my broom like it was my life, and I shut my eyes, which wasn't the best of the choices honestly, and pray that I wouldn't clash into something.

"Oh for sodding sake, Rose, open your eyes!" Scorpius yells faintly.

I prop on of my eyes open, my body shaking. I expected fear, fear to overwhelm like a forest fire, swallowing me up like the flames before I could say anything but instead, I felt something _unimaginable_. The whole Hogwarts was spread across me, every tree and stone was visible. The colors so vibrant, my throat caught just like the first time I had come here. I felt easy here and with the broom, I felt in control. In every turn, the broom turned and glided to my will and it took me a moment to see Scorpius whistling and clapping. I push down and forward, and jump of my broom when I reach the ground. Scorpius comes over and grins, "What did you think."

"Beautiful," I breathe.

"I know right." We start to head back and I grin slightly.

"Be careful," I tease and give my hair a slight flip, "I might become a better Quidditch player than you."

Scorpius scoffs, "Not possible," he says cockily.

I laugh and then I smile softly. Scorpius faces me when I stopped laughing and I take this opportunity to grab his face into a quick kiss. My lips melted into his surprised ones and like always, the touch soothed me to my bones. "Thank you," I whisper softly, "I really mean it."

And I skip back inside the large doors of Hogwarts not wanting to be late for dinner.

* * *

 _Scorpius_ _POV_

As I watch her skip back inside, her bright red hair swishing back and forth, two thought flash in my mind:

She is going to be the death of me.

I think I might be in love.

* * *

 **Poor Scorpius... R &R please!- Crazyforbooks101**


	22. Chapter 22

**A note from the author: I am so sorry for not updating, I had too many things going on. Please don't skip this note, it is going to explain some confusing things that people might have not understood. Fred _is_ dead, he is just able to talk to them because there is a hole in the veil (5th book). So please understand the main point is that there are dangerous Death Eaters as well as the murderous ghosts of some. Thank you. Now I will not keep you from Scorose. And to add, disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

I swung the bag over my shoulder and Al comes to me. His face reminds me of what is to come. It had been a week since Scorpius taught me to fly and I had been going down to pitch to practice everyday, balancing it with my schoolwork of course. I tried asking Scorpius for help, but I didn't know how to ask him and classes were too busy to even allow me to talk to my friends.

Al comes to a full stop in front of me and barely opens his mouth when I sigh, "Yes Al, I promised I would come."

"No," he sighs and it catches me off guard, Al was more excited about me playing than myself, "If you don't want to do it, I won't make you."

"What is this all about," I ask curiously, "Why all of a sudden."

"Well," Al said shrugging, "I can't force you on the team, can I."

"Well you don't have to worry," I said, now walking to the door, "I want to play."

Silence. "Al," I ask without turning, and when nothing was still said, I turn around worried. AL stood there, his books close to falling and his mouth hanging open dramatically.

"Y-you want to join," he stuttered.

I laugh at his face, "Is it that surprising."

"Yes, I mean, you despised Quidditch," he cried out,

"That isn't true," I pout, "I loved watching Quidditch, just not playing it."

Al shakes his head, "Blimey, Rose playing Quidditch, I thought this day would never come. Have you played yet."

I hesitate, should I tell him, then I sigh in defeat. "Yes," I admit, "Just flying around here and there."

"How good are you? Can you turn yet? Oh, never mind, even if you don't make it, I will turn you into the best Quidditch player there is," Al said proudly but then amended, "second best player, after me."

I groan, and walk away, knowing I will never hear the end of him.

Then I hear a quite different voice, "Rose, wait up."

Ced drops by me, his green eyes shining with excitement, "I heard you are trying out for Quidditch." Ced had officially became one of my best friends, he was incredibly supportive and kind, not to mention funny.

I stare at him, the topic of Quidditch again! Is Hogwarts's gossipers (ahemlilyahem) out of other things to talk about.

I give him a nasty glare be regret it as soon as he backs away a little, he doesn't know that this is a bit of a sore topic for me and my nerves at the moment. Though, after a moment, I realize his actions had been jokingly and he proceeds to explain to me.

"It is just, everybody is aware of your 'falling out the stands' experience," he says glancing apologetically at me, "So it is just a wonder you be trying out. I mean, are you even allowed."

I shrug, "Al wanted me to try out and I dunno, I guess I needed to try out something new. Dad will support me probably, and Mum will be worried, but she will come around if I make it. It is just that, I guess I do want to make it. I mean, I hated heights but loved Quidditch."

Ced smiled and walked with me to History Class, "Don't worry, you'll do excellent."

"Thanks," I say, feeling my face go a bit warm as I turn to the board and follow the instructions. Professor Matilda began with reciting chapter five of _Famous Goblins and Their Impact on Us_. Honestly, I finished that book because I was bored at lunch.

All of a sudden, Ced brushes against me, making me snap out of my thoughts.

"Can I see your notes," he whispers, "Gretin the Great and Greten the Rich is getting mixed up and besides," he pushes his jumbled up notes towards me, "I suck at note-taking."

I grin push my perfect notes (of course) towards him. "Just remember that Greten owned the dragons in Gringotts and you'll be fine."

"But what parent names their bloody twins Gretin and Greten," Ced mumbles annoyed.

"Goblins."

"If you two would be so kind and be quiet so the rest of the class can hear," a new feminine voice speaks.

"Sorry Professor," Ced and I mutter simultaneously and the rest of the class was quite boring. Ced was right though, the names _are_ horrible.

When we had been dismissed, I at my schedule. Quidditch tryouts right after this class, "shoot," I mutter.

"What happened," asks Ced, who was still in his seat gathering his books.

I shake my head, "I've got tryouts now."

"Can I come and watch," he voice light and easy.

I snort, "If you want to watch me fail." But I was secretly touched. Yet, as glad as I am, I couldn't help wishing somebody else would be there, but what chance would there be that I would see him in the corridors right now. But, maybe.

"Hey Ced," I ask.

"Hmm."

"Do possibly know where the Slytherin Dormitories would be?"

"Uh...," he answers dumbfound and then seems to recover, "I think in dungeons but, why."

"Prefect things," I mumble and nearly run out of the classroom. I weave in the crowd of students, chattering and laughing, ducking my head. I finally reach the dungeon entrances. I don't want to catch any suspicion, sneak into an alcove, and pressed deep into the brick wall. My eyes scanned the waves of black clothed students either passing the entrance or going into the dungeons. I felt myself growing impatient, maybe this had been a bad idea, maybe Scorpius decided to go the the library or somewhere else. I start to head to the Quidditch locker rooms in defeat, I really wished I could just talk to him. This longing in the pit of my stomach told me to do so. _Stop acting like a lovesick puppy_ , I scold myself, _he isn't just going to be waiting for you_. My feet seemed to know where it was going, and so I let my head wander off into the clouds. Dad would be ecstatic if I got into the team. He would probably send an owl to all the known relatives we have (I can't be bothered counting, just when I come to a finally conclusion, voila, another head pops up in the tree). In fact, he'd probably-

I collide into someone's chest, knocking me backwards. I stumble for a moment, wondering who in the hell the git was (though I was too stubborn to admit it was my fault) when I felt that so called git put a coll hand on my waist. I was right, he _is_ a git, just a very different type.

"Rose," Scorpius's face comes into view,"Are you alright."

I felt my face slightly warm up, "Yeah, sorry about that." Why in the name of Merlin was I being so bloody polite.

Scorpius gave an uneasy glance, his hands staying on my waist for a fraction of a second before moving. When he started to move, I noticed his group of friends in the back, chatting and thankfully not noticing a thing.

"Erm, Scorpius, I need to talk to you," I ask hesitantly, blush rising to my cheeks.

"Yeah, of course." He looked around the corridor to see if no one was watching and then he ushers me into the nearest classroom. "So," Scorpius grins, his usual playboy tone in perfection. "What is on your mind." His hands had slipped to my waist not so subtlety.

I ignore his games, knowing it is hard to get out of them, "I wanted to ask you if you can watch me... you know... try out."

Scorpius's face changed, his brow creased and his eyes hesitated. "I don't know, Rose," Scorpius said apologetically,"It is just that, your cousin might get suspicious of me checking out the tryouts, you know the rivalry." Gryffindor and Slytherin are huge rivals in Quidditch, the whole school comes just to see them play. And the fact that someone from the opposing team comes to watch the tryouts, a few misunderstandings might be tossed here and there.

"I got it," I sigh, "It is just that you taught me to face my fear and I thought that, maybe you can come and see me." "It is not like I am going to be a star anyway," I snort, though my attempt at sarcasm was weak.

Without waiting his reply, I start to rush outside the classroom, when I feel something pulling at my arm.

"Hey," Scorpius says gently, "Don't think that, look at your uncle, he turned out to be the best seeker this school had and he'd never even played before. Don't undermine yourself, it is usually the weakness. Rose, you are amazing, that is something I always saw in you."

I couldn't respond, afraid to say or do something wrong to ruin the moment. But then, I felt my instincts tug at me and I followed them. I gently cup Scorpius's elegant face, "Who knew you could be so sappy," I grin and I see him laugh sheepishly too.

"You make me want to say these sappy things," he leans into me, smelling fresh of firewood and earth and home, and I pray that it is those stupid hormones playing with my sense of smell because nobody can smell that good, "That counts for something, right."

I stand on my tippy-toes, feeling braver than usual due to his comment, and kiss him on the cheek gently. "Thank you for believing in me," I whisper, and I felt content, knowing that he had faith in my skills.

Scorpius smiles, one that always lit up my day, even when I first saw him, I just didn't know it.

I press my lips to his, feeling the jolt go through me and when we finally come up, he whispers, "Keep this kiss for luck."

I hurriedly run to the locker rooms, feeling lucky and brave already.

* * *

 **My friend is really who I owe this too, she was going to feed me to the hounds if I didn't update. So, thank her and in the next chapter, you will be receiving what happens at Rose's tryouts. R &R please - crazyforbooks101**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

My stomach felt though it had been digesting a Skiving Snack, actually, I currently want to eat a Skiving Snack. I played with the hem of the practice robes, they were red and worn to the thread, but it fitted perfectly. I kept moving because there was an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach, and it was driving me crazy. But, Lily is here, talking me hear off which made me glad for the distraction. I looked around in the locker rooms, it is smelling like sweat and Butterbeer.

"You will do fine," she beams, "Of course I had never seen you, but I have faith in you."

I try to give my best smile but it ended weak. "Thank you," I say instead, "For staying here."

Lily nods and smiles brightly, "Don't worry, Rose," she puts her hand on mine, "I am here for you and the rest of us are too. You can always rely on family, we are the ones who will stick to you in the end. We trust you." I was incredibly lucky to have this family, one that I could rely on, I beamed at her. "But I thought you trusted me at least," she sighs and pouts. I blink a few times, uncomprehending, of course I trusted her, I told Lily nearly everything, she is my sister. '

"What do you mean," I ask, the Quidditch tryouts long forgotten.

"Well," she starts a bit smugly, which mean I wouldn't like what was to come, "I when I started to leave you and Al, I passed the corner and I heard something fall. some of scrolls had toppled over and so I went to pick it up, and I just so happened to hear you guys. And Rose don't try to deny it, YOU HAVE A BOY-"

I clamp my hand over her mouth to prevent her from yelling that last word. When I finally pull away my hand, she appeared smug. "Yes, I do," I sigh, "And Lily, I am sorry I couldn't tell you, it is just really complicated."

"But now I know," she scoots close to me, "So tell me who it is."

"Lils..."

"I will owl your father if you don't tell me."

I let out a short laugh, "Blackmailing... Lily, I don't know if I can tell you."

"I thought you trusted me," she said with a tone of betrayal. She looks at me with her big green eyes and I feel my heart contract. I never knew until now how hard it is keeping a secret from my family and friends, especially Lily. Lily who was there for me and urged me to get my first boyfriend. Lily who assured me I was pretty and Lily who taught me you could be beautiful and be strong.

I should tell her, I should tell her about me and Scorpius. I open my mouth, but was interrupted as soon as I did.

"Rose, tryouts are now!" yelled Hugo from outside.

I look apologetically at Lily and she sniffs a little. "Just go," she mutters, not meeting my eyes.

I grab the school broom and reach for the door, but as soon as my hand clasped around the handle, I turn around. I was just dimly aware of what I was doing, but there was something going off in my chest. "Scorpius Malfoy," I yell to Lily, feeling my chest deflate, as if someone had finally popped the expanding balloon. I didn't even stop to look at Lily's face before I rush outside, the sun hitting me face.

* * *

I clutch my broom, and perched on the end of the bench, and look around again. It is a pleasant day, with the sun shining just the right amount and the slightly breeze sweeping around. I nervously look at my competitors, and sweat nervously. By the way Al had asked me to volunteer, it sounded as though he had barely anyone trying out, but by the looks of it, _barely_ wasn't the right word. A good size of Gryffindors sat next to me on the lined benches and that was just the people who hadn't tried out yet. The ones that had tried out were scattered amoungst the benches and the red robes seemed to glow in my eyes, making me even more shaken. A few Hufflepuff and rare amounts of Ravenclaws were huddled in the corner, no doubt supporting their friends in the other houses, even I had one. I lift my arm to wave at Ced, who had seated at the top row and had waved back. I closed my eyes and said to myself, _Rose, you are not bloody going to die if you don't make this_. But, then for the fleetest moment, I had a vision. Gryffindor, winning the cup, and me, on top of the cheering hands, feeling victory and happiness fill my chest. I continued to keep my eyes closed, dreaming of the moment, until I was jerked out of my fantasy by a person next to me.

"Huh, a Weasley, now I definitely don't have a chance now. Might as well say good-bye."

I look up astonished, wondering whether to take this is as a compliment or an insult, and see this came from a familiar skinny looking girl with mousy hair and small squinted eyes.

She, upon looking at my face, sighed and shook her head, "Don't worry, it was be a compliment. My jokes do tend to be a bit, er, bad sometimes."

I didn't know what to say and before I could, she sticks out her hand, "Rachel. Rachel Wood."

"I know you, you know," I say shaking her hand. She was in my year, and no doubt I had to come across her at some point, and I saw her here and there, but we never really talked and our paths never crossed.

"I know, but for formality," she winks.

I let out a short laugh. "Well, for formality, my name is Rose. Rose Weasley."

Rachel then motions to my broom, "You trying out for Quidditch."

"Oh, is that what this is," I say sarcastically, "I thought it was charms club."

"I'll take that as a yes," Rachel laughs, "How long have you been interested in Quidditch."

I shrug, clutching my broom tighter, "I always loved it, I just never played. In fact, for fun, I would look up the rules and the techniques and memorize them. I didn't play until Al pushed me this year though.

"Potter, huh," she looks over at him, "He got team captain last year, he must be good."

"The best," I said proudly and defensively.

"Well, I was going to try out for Keeper, but now the Chaser position is open," she says gleefully, "Someone dropped out because of O. ."

I nod sympathetically, "O. are brutal. But thankfully we don't have exams until N.E. ."

"Yes," Rachel smiles, "This year will have its perks."

"Like the Triwizarding Tournament."

"And the Apparating test."

"Oh Merlin, yes," I grin. "Rachel, who are your parents."

"Oh," Rachel says, "My mum, is a muggle born, Amanda Frett, and my dad is Oliver Wood. I also had and older brother, he graduated from Hogwarts two years ago, he plays for the Irish team now."

"You come from a family of players," I smile, raising an eyebrow, "I'd expect you to tryout the first chance you would have."

Rachel shrugged, "I could say the same for you. As for the family of players, my mum was absolutely terrified of Quidditch. Thought when the Potter's were born, my dad went ballistic. He said Harry Potter and Ginny Weasely's children ought to have some talent."

I couldn't help but laugh at this, we used to joke that if the entire family attended Hogwarts, the Quidditch matches would basically be the Weasleys and Potters versus other students.

"Rose! You are next." calls out and voice.

I take a deep breath and clutch my broom, stepping up. "Good luck," Rachel grins."

"You too," I manage in a shaky voice. Time to see what I could really do.

* * *

 **Scorose for sure in the next. R &R please- crazyforbooks101**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

I grip the handle to keep me steady, even the light breeze seemed to make me shiver. _This is crazy Rose, you can't ever become a player, you can't save if the ball was handed to you_ , a little voice in my mind taunts me. I had flown up to the goals, which were tall sticks with a large hole on top, and stood in front of there. Since I was a Weasley, Hugo and Lily wouldn't be the ones throwing the Quaffle at me but instead their beater, Grace. I braced myself, staring at the ball and she threw.

The ball zoomed towards me and everything seemed to move in slow motion. I had prepared for this, spending hours outside, charming tennis balls to try and go through the goals at random intervals (I was very proud of that spell), this shouldn't be hard. I see the scarlet move towards my right and I turn right, my hand reaching out to catch the ball, and then, the ball is nestled into my hands. I grin, take that little voice in my head that told me I couldn't play.

"Blimey, good catch Rose," Al cheers, even though he knows he is not supposed to show favoritism in the players. Lily and Hugo were cheering along with him and even Grace smiled a little before throwing again. Again, I caught it. My adrenaline pumped as I caught the next two throws, and I could see what Scorpius meant by being connected to the broom. It moves within sync of your every thought, but the best part is being able to fly above the largest of things. After the last catch, I fly downwards and land next to the other Gryffindors. Lily and Hugo ran up to me, smiling with pride and even though Al couldn't come over, I saw him give a thumbs up. I grin and join my chattering family.

"You were great, Rosie," Hugo says in absolute pride, "I always knew you had it in you."

"You mean every time you teased at my approach to Quidditch," I say dryly.

"I was giving a brotherly shove towards the situation." I laugh at this a ruffle his identical-to-mine red hair.

Lily smiled, "You were the best one yet, I wouldn't be surprised if you got in. Al looked so proud, it looked as if his dreams came true." She hugs me, but then pulls away little, and smirking, she said, "You better wash off, stinksap smells a whole lot better than you do now."

I shove her playfully, but I was too happy to take this as an insult. I swing my broom over my shoulders, and walk to the lockers, recalling every save. I'd never think I would love Quidditch this much, and that was just from trying out! Think of the actual matches. I smile, as I imagine cheers and the joy of winning, oh god, how I wanted that spot on the team.

Just then, I heard a small rustle and a pair of cool hands fold over my eyes. It smelled like a fireplace that crackled during the night, parchment, and fresh air. The cool hands quickly ushered me into a shady place before I could react and then, once stationary, uncovered my eyes. I was under the stands and the sun peeked from the cracks in the benches, allowing the viewer to see everything, including the match. I smile, brush stray strands of my hair away from my eyes, before turning around. I already knew who it was. Scorpius smiled back and he was leaning against the rafters.

"You saw me tryout," I say, for like a statement than a question.

Scorpius nods and his face in a serene smile but, his back was stiff and his face was gaunt. I frown, this was so unlike him, not being sarcastic or funny, and now that i think about it, the encounter in the corridor was unusual too. Scorpius bites his lip as we stand in an awkward silence together.

Then, I speak up, "Are you okay, I mean, you are acting a bit too weird." My suspicion was building up

Scorpius shuffles a bit, his beautiful gray eyes not meeting mine. "Well, erm Rose, I need to talk to you for, well, something."

I felt dread wash over me and I suddenly felt hot. I knew it, I knew it wouldn't last, our relationship. I felt my throat close up and I shift my head away, all my happiness washed away. I sniffle like a pathetic animal and look away, my eyes not meeting his this time. "Well, then, go ahead," I mumble, my face buried in my robes, I didn't care about the sweat, I just wanted to rip the band-aid off.

In fact, I didn't realize until now how much I had cherished my time with him. I laugh dryly to myself, I wouldn't have believed it if anyone had told me I would have been irresistibly in love with a few years ago, I would have told them they went bonkers.

Silence. Why isn't he saying anything, lift my arm to take a peek and see Scorpius leaning a few feet away with a very confused look on his face.

"What do you mean," he asks, coming closer to me, all his shyness vanished. He tries to look at me and I oblige, keeping my head up and standing straight. Fine, if he wants to break up with me, then do so, but he wouldn't deprive me of my dignity.

"You want to say that this would have never worked out and then you are going to leave me here, blubbering o-". I was muffled by a pair of grinning lips. I closed my eyes, savoring the taste. In the back of my mind, I knew that this was wrong, that Scorpius is just using me, but i couldn't bring myself to tear away from him. I was a gigantic pathetic mess.

Then, he pulls back, a large smile plastered on his face. Why in bloody hell was he smiling, I felt my temper rise up and felt my face heat up.

"Why in the hell are you smiling when you are about to break up with me," I yell at him, my hands crossed on my chest. But that had the opposite reaction that I had hoped for. Scorpius burst out laughing, he had to clutch the pole to stabilize himself. I felt myself glower, wasn't he going to say anything, AND WHY IS HE STILL LAUGHING!

I let out a harrumph and started to walk away. The nerve of him, going and laughing in my face! I took another step when an arm wraps around my waist and pulls me back to their owner. Scorpius gently grabs my waist, I glare and open my mouth to curse at him the way that would make Mum horrified (and Dad frankly proud) when Scorpius pushed my against the rafters. I gasp at the movement eliciting a smirk from Scorpius, he inched closer until we were just barely touching. It was driving me mad.

"W...why are you doing this," I breathe in the small space, "Just get it over with."

"Oh my Rose," Scorpius grins. I was about to tell him that I was no longer his Rose when he leans in and nuzzles my neck and oh Merlin, I died a little. "I am not breaking up with you," he chuckles against the skin of my neck, his lips trailing up my neck.

What. "Wait, you aren't," I say shocked.

"Of course not, quite to opposite, I was going to ask you out this weekend," he tugs at my earlobes and swear the world seemed to wobbly a little, thank god he had pushed me against the rafters for I would have fallen by now.

"You were going to ask me out," I manage and feel something expand in my heart. All of a sudden, everything was bright and it became hard to breathe.

"Yes," he pulls back teasing, though his hands kept me to him, "So, what would be you answer." Then, his faces pales a bit, and it made me realize something. Scorpius was nervous.

I smile, "Yes, though you must already know that."

He smiles back, "And you should have known that I wouldn't leave you Rose, not if you don't want me to." I feel my eyes water up and I throw my arm around him, I feel him laugh and I inhale the scent of him. "This turns out better than I had hoped," he muses, pulling me closer.

"Scorpius," I whisper.

"Yes Rose."

"I never felt like this in front of anyone before," I whisper, "Tell me you feel it too."

I couldn't see his face but Scorpius, but Scorpius clutches me closer, burying his face into my hair. I felt a sharp intake of breath and he whispers just so I can barely hear. "I feel it."

"Aren't you scared," I whisper because I know for sure that something so strong is scaring me for sure.

"Terrified." I laugh and settle my head on his shoulders, silently musing to myself. The thorn and the rose, as Scorpius had once put it, even nature said they are the perfect match.

* * *

 **Hoped you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be about the students coming to Hogwarts and the date.- crazyforbooks101**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not my work.**

* * *

A steady thunder blew in, bringing in the raindrops. I look out one of the windows in the castle to see the gray clouds rolling in rapidly, moving in synchronization. I had changed out of my robes but, I was still in a desperate need for a bath. I walk to the Gryffindor tower.

"Blubberpus."

The door swings open, revealing a large common room. Many students were settled in the warmth of the fireplace due to the rain having destroyed their plans. I run upstairs to my dorm in which I had grabbed my stuff. Then, I climbed back out, only to find the nearest Prefect Bathroom, I need a nice relaxing one.

I turn on the hot water and wait for the water to fill up the bath and settle. Fiddling with the taps, I set it to my favorite settings. Gold bubbles floated out and smelling like a warm summer night. I carefully settle in and breathe out a sigh, letting the bubbles surround me. Today was amazing, Quidditch tryouts went excellent and Scorpius had finally asked me out. I let that settle itself, I was happy. Truly happy. I try and pop the golden bubbles, watching them float and then burst. After I was clean and no longer smelled like Hugo's socks, I hop out and pull on a pair of jeans and a comfy emerald sweater. Wringing out my hair, I walk out and back to the dorms. When I walk in, though, I pause. Lily was perched on my bed, her face a picture of innocence but I know better. What could... oh god, I completely forgot, she knows. I wince as Lily's eyes find me and she smiles giddily.

I take a deep breath and open my mouth to explain the situation when Lily hushes me. I stare confused when she stands, walks over the door and peers into the hallway before shutting the door and locking it. Then she skips over the bed and sits, her face filled with eagerness.

"Spill," she orders patting to space next to her. I give her a _really like I am doing that_ look. "Please," she says, "I am your closest girlfriend. Spill a few things for me. Actually, spill every detail."

I look at her face and I cave, sitting cross-legged. I did want to talk to her, besides, it has been a while since I did any girly thing. She brings out her hair so it cascades down her back in scarlet waves. I brush off the spark of jealous I felt in my chest, she had amazing hair. Hair that you couldn't simply resist braiding. I scrounge for a hair tie and settle behind her. My hands worked on hair and as they moved, a memory of when Scorpius had braided my hair came into mind. I had to ask him sometime where he had learned to braid. "Fine," I say, "But you have to tell me about private things in your life."

"Deal," Lily said in grinning and she rubs her hands together mischievously making me chuckle, "You first."

I gulped, "What do you want to know?"

"Well for starters, how does he kiss."

"Lily!" I scold, letting go of her hair with one hand to smack her on the arm.

"Hey," she said, rubbing her arm, "It is a legit question. Your boyfriend is practically on the top three list of the most kissable boys in the school, forget our year."

The list, it was a thing every girl did in the school by gathering the girls in their houses and writing down the list. It was usually the hottest boys placed in an order with the ones you would want to date on the top. Scorpius Malfoy was of course on the top, not that I was surprised, Lily was evidence enough.

I look into the hazy light of the afternoon settling over the forest and shake my head. "No, I refuse to tell you how he kisses."

Lily shrugs, "Fine. But then I get another question. How serious are you guys."

I look at her curious innocent eyes, unaware of the importance of this question. I wished I could answer this question myself amongst many other ones, do we even go together or have chemistry. "Well, he asked me out," I say hesitantly.

Lily seemed to find this as a perfect answer, though. She jumps up and clasps her hands together excitedly, "Oh, Rose! This is excellent! We need to find you a dress and a nice pair of shoes. What size are your roommates?" she pauses to think for a moment then shrugs off the question, "You know what, it doesn't matter, we can just use magic."

I roll my eyes, "What is wrong with just casual clothes."

"Nobody wears _casual_ clothes," Lily says with disgust while looking at me like I had turned into a troll or another beast, "at least wear your best clothes."

"Of course, I wasn't planning to go in a trash bag," I grin, I had finished the braid and tied it. I let go of the braid and watched it sway in front of me.

"Honestly, sometimes I can't tell," Lily says shaking her head teasingly. I make a move to smack her but, she quickly jumps off of the bed this time. "Congrats by the way," Lily says before closing the door behind her, "About the date and everything."

Just after she left did I realize I never got my end of the bargain.

* * *

The cold fall air had finally swept through the castle and you would find students in the warmth of their beds or the fires in their common rooms.

I wrap myself in a brown crochet blanket that Grandma Molly had given me for last Christmas, she was an excellent knitter, and headed for the quiet common room for Quidditch tryouts and studies had rendered everyone tired. The sun had completely set and light was barely visible, save for the fireflies and light coming from the new gamekeeper's house, Uncle Harry had urged Hagrid to quit his gamekeeper job for he was getting too old and after a while, Hagrid obliged but insisted on staying at Hogwarts, I remember him saying, "Ah, Rosie. It 'ill always is my home. I can' leave it."

Al and Hugo were in the front of the fire, playing wizarding chess. Al's face was concentrated as he told the directions, ignoring the yelling and jeering of the other pieces, this is why I like to play with my own pieces, they didn't often yell at you and trusted you more. I drop in front of them and Al looks at me and sighs in relief.

"My savior, Rosie Posie. Please help me," Al pleads, clasping his hands in a dramatic way.

I look at the game board, all of the pieces belonging to Hugo perfectly in sync and clearly going along with a plan, then look at Al's which were a complete random mess. People often underestimated Hugo, thinking the girl would go on Mum and Hugo and Dad, but actually, Hugo was an incredible brainiac, he just didn't show it and in chess especially, he couldn't be beaten.

"Al, I bet even Dumbledore wouldn't be in the position to help you out," Hugo smirks, leaning into the chair with his hands folded behind his head.

I laugh and Al glared at me, "He is right," I say surveying the board, "He wins any way you move. I am sorry Al but it looks like you skills are dropping."

Al shoots us a look and throws his arms up before leaving and muttering under his breath, "This is a stupid game anyway."

Hugo and I burst out laughing, watching Al leave grumpily. "Nice playing once again little brother," I say grinning, it wasn't often that Al lost in something and when he did, it was too easy to tease him. I didn't really make me feel bad, Al did it to everyone.

"Like I would ever lose," he says packing up his chess, it was passed down in my family for centuries and had been fixed up by Hugo so it shined. I was about to leave when Hugo stops me, "Oh, wait, I forgot to remind you. Up on the boards is some important news you might want to check out." He turns and I can see him grinning, "Congrats."

Could it be the results? I ran to the board, ducking the other student and sure enough, two new papers were tacked up and covering some of the other items. The first one was a plain small paper with two lines written on it and the other, a notice. I took a breath and read the paper first:

 _THE QUIDDITCH TEAM RESULTS_

 _Chaser- Rachel Wood_

I heard a squeal in the back as Rachel pushed through the huddled crowd. She catches my eyes and grins, "I got in! I actually got in! Oh, Dad will be so thrilled."

I smile, "Congratulations."

Rachel smiles wide and runs out her brown hair bouncing. I turn back to the list and take a deep breath, crossing my fingers and read the last line.

 _Keeper- Rose Weasley_

I feel my anxiousness wash away and giddiness replace it. I was on the team, I was going to play in the games. Oh god, Dad was going to go ballistic, he would probably send a Howler like he did with Hugo, with Mum in the back scolding him. Hugo refused to come out of his dorm that day. With a grin, I read the other notice on the board:

 _THE OTHER SCHOOLS VISITATION_

 _The Tournament will require the other schools to come to Hogwarts. The seating arrangements will be based on the Heads and the sleeping arrangements with corresponding with the sleeping ones. Students will be out on the grounds at 7 sharp tomorrow before dinner and be dressed in their best robes. No hexes, jinxes, charms, or anything that will result in looking like disrespectful actions to the other schools or detentions for a month._

They are coming tomorrow, the schools will be coming tomorrow. I notice everyone starting to huddle together towards the notice and I wiggle out of the crowd before I could die of suffocation and wrap my blanket around me, I head upstairs to sleep.

* * *

I rolled out of bed, brushing my teeth and slipping on a blue fluffy bathrobe

My essay for Moonstones was nearly finished so I decided to finish it now, better late than never. I took out my essay and started writing when there was a tap on my shoulder. Rachel stood there with a small smile.

"What are you doing Rose," she asked. Rachel had on a knee-length pleated skirt, white collared shirt, and her hair had been pinned back with two pins. "You are going to be late."

"I know," I say, scribbling faster, "I guess I'll have to skip breakfast."

"You are too lost into the textbooks, you know that." Then, I felt myself being tugged away. "Get ready, I can wait for you," she says, standing me in front of the drawers under our beds that hold our clothes.

I wait for a few moments, thinking, then sigh in defeat. She is right, I can just do my essay in the library in my free time. I pull out a pair of jeans and a short sleeved white shirt and turn to Rachel, "Why are being so friendly, I mean don't get me wrong, but we didn't really know each other until now, much less be close friends."

Rachel shrugs, "I thought, maybe it is not late to change there. I'll turn around to give you privacy."

I smile and quickly change into my clothes and pull on my robes, Rachel would make a nice friend. I start to put my hair in a ponytail and grab my book bag, "Ready."

Rachel walks with me to the Great Hall, talking with me the entire time. "Are you excited to join the team," she asks me grinning as we turn towards the moving staircases.

"Of course," I reply, "Honestly, it was a bit of a surprise. I hated flying, and height especially."

"Maybe, the shock factor removed your fear," she said shrugging.

"What do you mean by that, the shock factor."

"Well," she looked hesitantly at me, "maybe that incident, you know, maybe it forced you to let go of your fear. Though Scorpius Malfoy did an excellent save, enough to make other seekers jealous, and he looked good while doing it too. If he wasn't on the rivaling team, who knows what I might do to him."

I laugh, knowing she meant this jokingly, "Scorpius Malfoy, huh."

"Yeah, you guys are terrible together or used to be."

"Used to?" I ask, looking at her confused.

"Well, yeah," she looks back at me, "Something changed between you two, I don't know what, but something did."

I smile, "Trust me, we are still terrible together now, we just came to a mutual understanding."

"Yeah, sure."

We go through through the doors of the Great Hall. The hall ceiling reminded me of Scorpius's eyes today, the gray clouds rolling darkly, but the sky couldn't seem to dull the atmosphere. All the student were chattering and spreading Hogwarts gossip, even the teachers in the long table were excited. Professor Longbottom was the most excited, he was grinning ear to ear. Alice Longbottom, his daughter, muttered about how he was going bonkers over this. Rachel and I snagged a couple of seats and set our bags under the table.

Lily sat in front of us and her plate was still full of food because she is too busy chatting her mouth off, I swear it is a wonder how it hasn't it fallen off yet.

"Oh, Rose," she says, making all her listeners (which was everyone in hearing distance of her) "Did you hear that Hero Krum is coming to Hogwarts, he is an amazing player."

"Oh my god," Rachel says, no not says, more like screeches, "Hero Krum! He is amazing!"

I roll my eyes while serving myself baked beans and eggs. Hero Krum is Victor Krum's son and as predicted, Hero got the same talents as his dad but I think he is just a show-off with barely any dignity. His looks though were definitely more refined but nonetheless, my opinion would not be swayed. "Why does everybody swoon over him anyway?" I remark shoveling some food onto my spoon, "have you even heard their names I mean, _Hero and Victor_ Krum, what are they, synonyms for the winner."

Lily rolls her eyes at me, "Rose, your choice for boys are terrible. In the fourth year, you dated Daren Creepy."

"It is Daren _Creevy_ and he was nice," I defend. He was, he gave me nice flowers and he was my first kiss, it wasn't that sloppy.

"Either way, I have only seen one exception," she smirks knowingly, "and I have to say, even I appreciate that choice- OW!" I kicked her under the table.

Al, who had been sitting next to Lily raised an eyebrow, "What is she talking about."

"Nothing," I say innocently, now shoveling the baked beans into my mouth.

The classes were even very distracting, nobody could focus except for the teachers. In potions, Al kept dropping wrong ingredients into our potion and when the potion started sweeping through the classroom with angry red boils, I decided to make him sit while I did the work, ignoring Scorpius smirking face and Professor Reynold telling Al that he should refrain from showing to the other schools how he can't concoct a simple Leavesbane potion.

"Al," I sigh exasperated, "you will make us lose points if you keep messing up."

"That is why I am with you," he says easily, "because you can then fix it and I can say I tried."

I roll my eyes and head to Herbology. When classes were over and lunch had just finished, everybody heads to their dorms, fidgeting with their clothes. Some people like me, just stayed in the common room, finishing up work and just hanging out. I sat with Al, Hugo, and my new friend, Rachel, playing Wizarding cards. I throw down my winning hand just as a red misty dragon produces from my cards, proceeding to eat everyone else's. Rachel dropped her cards in a squeal when the dragon lunged at her cards, eliciting a laugh from all of us.

"I win," I grin and gather up the cards and start to deal again.

"This is a fun deck, where did you get it," she asked curiously, as she takes up her new hand.

"Weasley's Wizards Wheezes," Al says, also taking his cards, "I can show you. If you are with me, I bet you can even get a discount."

I look to Rachel and see a small pink blush creep up her cheeks. "That would be great, thanks," she says shyly, looking away.

Hugo and I exchange looks, poor Rachel, she should know better than to like my cousin. Al didn't have a bad personality and his looks according to other girls (they needed better taste) are good but, he was a bit of a player. He never went for a long relationship and usually dated girls who were just looking for a snog or one date. Rachel was a nice girl, she shouldn't go for Al.

Just then the clock shrilled from the top of the fireplace, a reminder for all the students to start heading down. I get up and help Rachel.

"Time to greet the other schools."

"And the majority of your family," Hugo reminds me.

"And my family," I amend and head towards the grounds.

* * *

Teachers had to send some students back to their dorms who decided to come in something a bit more, er, _flashy_ than what they were supposed to wear, and McGonagall snapped at the students to straighten their hats and robes or to wipe off the smudges of dirt on the student's faces. We stood in two huddled crowds, split by a huge pathway that allowed a something as big as a carriage to go through, or a whole school or children.

Rachel peers over my shoulder to see the still landscape. "How many students do you think will come to Hogwarts?" she asks me.

"Well, according to the _The Great Wizarding Schools and_ _Competitions_ the Beuxbaxtons and the Drumstrangs always bring a great big crowd to the schools. Some younger kids are left behind, which reminds me, Louis and Fred might not be able to come, they are my younger cousins."

Just then, someone from the front yelled, "They are here!"

The crowd hushed in an instant and everyone was on their toes, peering over the head of each other. I myself stood on a nearby stump, at first, I didn't see anybody then a glow illuminated from the lake.

* * *

 **This chapter was sort of a fun little chapter to foreshadow the sixth year events. Before, this story went a bit quick, and to be honest, a bit to anticlimactic. Please continue to read because you are in for a ride.- crazyforbooks101**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

A large boat emerged from the water, creating gentle ripples despite the size of it. It was huge and made of dark ebony, the masts were a dark red and white, the ship reminded me of the pirate ships that used to sail the seas. Everybody was on their toes now, eagerly trying to take a glimpse of what was happening. For a few moments, the ship stayed on the lake with it's masts swaying to the gentle breeze then, a wide large board started to unfold from the deck, it stretched so it touched the grass and made a bridge connecting the boat to the ground. I peer at the board for a minute and then, we finally see the figures emerge. Students and large groups of fix or six walked side by side down the plank and made their way up to us, dressed in red cloaks and tan furs. In the the front of the group was a tall man with dark blonde hair hair and shimmering blue eyes, his age lines that encased his face indicated he must be at least in his mid-forties and his smile was nothing but kind.

"Hello Minerva," he says softly as Professor McGonagall rushed up to him, her green cloak swirling around her feet.

"Hello Anthony," she smiled back at him.

"Please don't call me that," he says grinning, encasing her into him embrace, "It feels odd having my professor call me by my first name." I stare curiously at him, did he used to go here, he must, having McGonagall as his teacher.

She smiles a rare smile, one of those that showed her true happiness.

"We will go inside soon," she nods to the Headmaster of Drumstrang or Anthony, "We are just waiting for the Beuxbaxtons."

He nods and then smiles and began to say something but I couldn't catch on to what he was going to say because just there and then, I was knocked backwards by two people.

"Rose!" the voices yelled simultaneously, the first one a high pitched squeal and the second more low toned.

I open my eyes and then squeal myself, "Locran! Roxy!"

"How are you," Locran grins, his eyes shinning, and he nudged me with his arm, "Still scared of brooms."

I give him a secretive grin, "Oh you have no idea."

I throw myself at them, hugging them furiously and when we finally pulled away, the rest of my family members had come over. Hugo had given both Roxy and Locran big wave, Lily had hugged both of them and Al had punched Locran in the arm playfully.

"Ow," Locran grins, rubbing his arm, "See you still hit hard."

"Of course he still does," I say, Locran smiles again at me.

Roxy had wrapped an arm around the shoulder of Lily, "Been a few months since we saw you."

"Please," I say rolling my eyes, "You make it sound like it was a decade. I personally can go a century without a family gossip."

"Nothing can beat god old fashioned Weasley gossip," she winks, making me laugh. Roxy is short for Roxanne, Lily had first made it up when she found Roxanne's name hard to pronounce so she called her 'Roxy' instead, we called her that ever since. Roxy is completely gorgeous, she has waist length red hair and blue eyes that reminds you of the lake on a summer day. Her features are soft and delicate and her face is only speckled with a few freckles, Roxy and Dom, my other cousin, were both the center of the family when it came to beauty. Their personalities too, so confident and completely overshadowed others, and when I was younger, I looked up to them.

"Where is Fred, and Lysander?" Lily asks, scanning the crowd for them. Louis and Fred were the younger cousins in the family along with Hugo, I wasn't sure they would be coming but if Fred was able to come, Louis might be able to too. Lysander was Locran's twin but, while their looks and heritage was the same, the two brothers couldn't be anymore different personality wise. Locran has short blonde hair and his eyes are a icy blue, his features sharp and delicate and he is more the down to earth person, that is why we developed a friendship more quickly.

Locran shook his head, "They had to come later, Louis is young to he comes later on and Lysander is... well, being Lysander. Oh wait, here he comes!."

Lysander like I said is the complete opposite of Locran, so while Locran is the down to earth type, Lysander is.. over the moon. Lysander gives up all quick hugs and goes to stand next to his brother, doing this all with a slight dreamy look. "Sorry I was late," he says dreamily, "I thought I saw a Gossenerpy, they are very rare."

"Hmm," Locran says and swings an arm around his brother lovingly. Lysander's hair was the same color as Locran's but while his brother's was neatly trimmed, Lysander grew his hair out a little past his ears, giving him a slight unruly look, his blue eyes bright but always encased in a sleepy look.

I felt a rush of giddiness and excitement, "I still can't believe you will be able to take a look at Hogwarts finally."

"I know right," Roxy says looking at the looming castle, "It is more beautiful than I have thought or ever heard, it definitely beats Drumstrang."

"I don't know," Locran grins, "The food in Drumstrang is good, real good."

"Trust me," Al reassures, "It is good."

"Take Al's word for it," I advise, "He practically ate at least five helpings of everything ever cooked in Hogwarts."

Locran cracks up, leaving Al flustered and annoyed. Just then, there was a rustle of movement coming from the front of the crowd. "The Beuxbaxtons," a young boy in second year whispers excitedly, "They are here!"

I perch on my rock again, looking for any sign of transportation, then I saw it. The Beuxbaxtons form of arriving is more elegant and less grand than the Drumstrang, but it was still eye catching. Beautiful carriages rolled up the hills and were decked in lace and drapes and with a large monogrammed B, each carriage was pulled by a large white horse. The carriages came to a halt in front of us, the doors opening and all the students piling out, considering the amount of people there was per carriage there had to be a Extension charm casted. The students were dressed much alike, with stiff grey blue robes and a hat of the same color with white fabrics carefully arranged at the rim to create a flower, though some students had decided to ditch the hats. The Headmistress came out from the front carriage, she was long and slim with cobalt blue robes and a beautiful smile. She took steps toward the other headmasters and held out a hand.

"Minerva, deez eez a pleasure to meet tu again, zou I hadn't quite remembered ze last time we met," She says, her voice high and melodic and laced with a perfect French accent that was so familiar to the one a heard from Aunt Fleur. In fact, the woman had the same straight blond hair that seemed like strands in the light and similar features to the ones Aunt Fleur had.

"Of course Gabrielle," Professor McGonagall said, taking her hands into her own. Of course! Aunt Fleur had announced a few years ago that her younger sister, Gabrielle, had taken the position as the school's headmistress, "It is our uttermost pleasure to have you in our school again."

Headmistress Delacour beamed, shaking Professor McGonagall's hand and then shaking Headmaster Anthony's (I still didn't know his last name). Suddenly, I felt a delicate tap on my back, I turned around to see Dom and Louis standing in front of me.

"Dom!," I yell, jumping on her.

She gave an elegant laugh and hugged me back, "Rose, I missed you."

"It has only been two months," I remind her, backing away to give Louis a hug too.

"I know, but I can only go so long without missing my cousins." Dominique Weasley was my favorite cousin after Al and Lily, she was so kind and charming, everyone loved her at first sight, but considering that she had Veela blood in her, it is no surprise. She and my other cousin Victoire had gotten their mother's hair, long strands of pure gold, though Dom decided to wear her's in carefully arranged curls. Louis had gone on Uncle Bill a bit with the red hair and the slight freckles dotting his nose but, his features resembled his mother's quite a bit, making the freckles actually work on him.

"I see you have finally dropped the accent," Roxy teased.

"Of course it took some time but," Dom flipped her hair, "I got the hang of it."

* * *

Professor McGonagall stood up, "Prefects and Heads, lead your students to the Great Hall to seat themselves at their table. Drumstrang, Beuxbaxtons, I will lead the way for you.

"Al," I tug on his robes, "Let's go."

Al gives a dutiful nod and we gather up the students in Gryffindor, leading them through the doors and into the Great Hall. I settle in my regular seat, Al, Lily and Hugo sitting near me too. Our plates glittered in the candlelights and the the dishes were clear of any morsel yet. At the teacher's table, which I saw grew noticeably longer, all the teachers were seated along with two other people that I was familiar with but did not know why they would be here.

"Do you guys notice how the Head of the Games Department is here and so is the Minister of Magic," I ask, looking at them. But they seemed as clueless as I was.

"I wished I asked Dad about this," Al moaned, "But Mum and Dad didn't mention a word about what was going to happen this year."

"Not here either," I say shrugging. Just then, after everyone had seated, the other schools came into the hall. The Drumstrang went over to the Ravenclaw table which was right next to us and the Beuxbaxtons to our table.

Dom settled next to Lily and me while Al had taken his spot next to Hugo, those two now talking animatedly. "So, you heard that Hero Krum is in Drumstrang," Dom said grinning.

"I can't wait to see him, I don't know if I can find him in this crowd though," Lily says giddily.

"You don't have to worry about that," Al snorts, "There is going to be a crowd huddled over him in the Ravenclaw table." And sure enough, a large mass had drifted over to the right end of the table but, I could barely see Krum in the crowd. I couldn't help feel sorry for him though.

"What cute boys are here," Dom says grinning at Lily and me.

"Ugh, you don't exactly talk about this in front of your cousin," Al points out.

"Then go sit somewhere else," Lily says partly angrily and partly teasingly.

But before Al could say or do anything else, the Hall hushed. Professor McGonagall stood in the teachers table, her face happier than I had ever seen her.

"Welcome everybody," McGonagall announced, her arms wide open as if trying to give us one big gigantic hug, "To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." A chorus of loud claps and cheers came from the students, echoing in the hall and causing everything to grow louder than it was. McGonagall held up a hand and the appluase slowing receded. "For this Triwizarding Tournament, I would like to welcome Drumstrang." Applause. "Beuxbaxtons." Applause. "And the Head of the Department of Games along with the Minister of Magic." Applause. "The Triwizarding Tournament hasn't been held since before the second Great War and it is a great honor to host them again, it is a great way to unify the schools again." The other Headmasters nodded and smiled at this. "We will be explaining more about the tournament tomorrow but for now, lets eat, everybody must be famished."

And with that the gleaming dishes had food piled on it in an instant, many of which I don't realize. Al took no time in scooping very large helpings on to his plate, the steam from his food fogging up the metal. His arm moved to a foreign dish and he eyed it cautiously, "What is this!"

Louis chuckled and grabbed the dish, " _Cassoulet_ _,_ _,_ try it, it eez good."

"I am going to trust you on this, but if I get poisoned and nobody could get a bezor to me in time, it is on you Louis. By the way, your accent is peeking out."

Louis gave him a playful glare and pushed the dish in front of him. "Al," I grin, "Hogwarts won't poison it's students."

"Hogwarts might not but you never know what those French people put in their foods."

"I'll tell that to Maman next time she makes her eclairs," Dom says grinning.

"No!" Al says dramatically and then he makes a big show of taking a bite of the Casso- something. "This- mm, oh god Rosie, try this." He shoves the dish in front of me and I laugh, helping myself to a little bit.

The dish looked fine, not the most appetizing. I put some of the stew looking stuff onto my plate and carefully put it into my mouth."Oh my god. This is fantastic," I say, putting some more onto my plate and passing it onto Lily.

Soon, when everyone had eaten their first helpings and were beginning to take seconds, the conversations started. "I can't wait to introduce you to my friends," Dom said, "Especially you Rose, you will like Alian."

I sigh into my food, Dom had a habit of paring people up and setting up dates. "Dom, if you are going and playing matchmaker with me again," I warn.

Dom pouts irresistibly, "Please Rose, you are sweet, smart, pretty and an irresistible choice. You have to be in a relationship, wait," Dom peers curiously at me, "Are you in a relationship?"

She said this so quickly that I hesitated for a moment and in that moment my eyes quickly slid over to the Slytherin table and back.

Dom looked like she had won a lottery for millions of Galleons, "YOU DO! Who is the lucky guy, oh Rosie, tell me!"

I look over to Lily for help but she was too busy laughing. "You.. suck at.. lying," she says in between her laughs, "It is... your... fault."

"I am sorry Dom, I love you, I really do, but I won't tell you," I say shaking my head and stabbing my food.

"Why not," Dom pouts again, it really was her signature move, _I_ was going to break soon.

Luckily though, I didn't have to. "You are dating someone," Hugo says furiously. If it was only Hogwarts in this Hall, the gossip would have spread like wildfire but the Hall was crowded that we weren't really overheard.

"I know," Al glares, "She won't tell me. Neither will Lily for that matter.

"How could I not notice my cousin _and_ my sister are dating," Hugo groans.

"Because you are quite think, you know that," Lily teases. Hugo shoots a glare at her.

I point my fork at my overprotective brother and cousin, who honestly can't be seen as anything near to threats to Scorpius, "That is the reason I won't tell you. I respect my privacy."

Dom sighed in defeat to my smirking face, "I can't fight a stubborn Rose."

Soon desserts came and I helped myself to a small treacle tart. After we were all full and tired, McGongall stood up. "I hope you all have enjoyed the feast, now, it is time to go to sleep. One by one, the Headmasters started to lead their students out of the Hall.

"See you tomorrow at breakfast," Louis smiles and goes back to his group with Dom.

I smile and head back to the tower with Lily, Hugo and Al separated from us.

"Good luck with Dom and Roxy, " she giggles.

"Yeah," I say, "I need it."

I quickly change into my bedclothes and nestle under the covers of my fourposter bed after pulling the curtains around my bed, I am guessing no one would be able to stay up after the arrival of the school but, I need the sleep.

" _Nox_ ," I mutter under my breath and the lights flicked off softly next me, I tucked my hands under my pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Well, you know more about everyone. I hope you liked this chapter if you don't though; tell me in my comments ;). I promise some Scorose in the next chapter. Btw, since that summer came, my chapters might get longer. R &R- crazyforbooks101**


	27. Chapter 27

**I would just like to say thanks to everyone you reviewed this. You have no idea how you guys pull me up from the depths of doubt and urge me to continue writing. I write to enjoy and for other people to enjoy it too, your reviews make a real difference. So special thanks to:**

 **Gsc040203, Charra, Scorose Forever, G, Emerald Sea Lion, and Hiya (Guest)!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The next morning was a rush. Lily bounded into my room when I had just opened my eyes.

"Hurry up, you don't want to miss breakfast," Lily warns.

I groan and roll out of bed, testing my feet first and making sure they were awake enough to carry me. I pull out a shirt and a pair of jeans, slipping my robes over my shoulders, I rush into the bathrooms to quickly brush my hair and teeth. I run down the stairs then stop in my tracks, I seem to forgetting something. My bag! With an annoyed sigh, I run back upstairs and grab my bag. I then rush out of the tower and climbing the stairs, I head to the Great Hall.

Dom was already seated and Lily was seated with some of her other friends. That reminds me, where is Rachel? I went to sleep to early too notice where she had went. "Good Morning," I mumble dropping next to Dom.

Dom looks up and laughs at me, "I am sorry Rose, but you hair."

I give her a pretend glare, "I was running late, morning hair isn't the best style there is."

Dom laughs again and picks up her wand. "Well luckily I had been experimenting with a new spell."

"Dom," I began in a warning tone, but she just waved me off.

"Trust me darling." Her wand waved elegantly, " _Callithrix._ "

Just then Al decided to sit down and his eyes went wide, "Rose, what happened to your hair!"

I glare at a sheepish look Dom who hastily put away her wand. "I don't want to know." I took out my own wand and mutter, " _Novis_."

Immediately I felt my hair settle back and I quickly slipped it into a ponytail. "So what are you doing," I ask, piling some toast onto my plate.

"Well, I got my own classes," Dom said rolling her eyes, "Hogwarts had managed to provide individual classrooms for all the schools. You know, I have defiantly studied the history between our schools and this happens to be the friendliest relationship the schools ever had."

"It helps that the Headmasters know each other," I observe.

"Yes," Dom said now beginning to help herself too, "I heard the Headmaster of Drumstrang was one of McGonagall's students in your parent's year."

I choke on my toast, "Really? What is his name, I can maybe remember if they told me about him?"

"Anthony Goldstien."

"Huh," I try to see if anything ringed a bell, "Never really heard of him."

"Neither have I," Al says shrugging.

Dom shrugs and gets back to her breakfast. Now, more kids started to flood in, filling the Hall. Louis and Hugo drop near us, and then Fred, Roxy, Locran, Lysander and Lily.

"Good morning," They chorused to us.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be sitting at the Ravenclaw table," I ask pointedly to Locran, Lysander, Roxy and Fred after giving Fred a quick hug. Fred looked much like his dad and majority of the Weasleys in the family.

"I was but," Locran said shrugging, "Nobody will really notice, look at how many people are in this room. Though the Great Hall is pretty big, Drumstrang's is huge."

Fred looks up at the ceiling, which was a nice blue with a few stranded clouds, "I love the enchanted ceiling."

"It is addicting," Roxy agrees, glancing up, "Hey, Freddy, try this."

* * *

After breakfast, everyone walked over to their classes. Dom, Roxy, and Lily walked ahead, probably giggling over stuff. I decided to hang back with Locran and Al.

"So what do you have," I ask curiously.

Locran fumble with his schedule, and he shows it to me. "Study of Ancient Magic," he says confused, "I always have that class but I don't know where it is."

Oh, that looked like a fun class, I heard that Drumstrang had more interesting classes. I flip over the parchment and as soon as I do, ink starts to crawl on the backside of the paper to form a map. A dot was placed on the map and I carefully looked at it, "Oh, it is near my Ancient Runes class, I can take you."

"Do you think I could come to class with you," Al groans, "I got Divination. I hate Divination."

"So do I," I point out, "That is why I decided not to take it."

"Yeah, but I had to choose Divination or Old Muggle wars with Wizards taught by that old witch. I sure as hell can't do Ancient Runes, I would probably end up writing my own symbols."

We crack up and with a wave, Al walks in the other direction. I was about to say something again, to start a conversation with Locran when Roxy rushes over to me giddily.

"I heard you are dating someone," she whispers low enough for only my ears.

"I am not telling anyone," I whisper back stubbornly.

"But you told Lily, "she whines.

"What are you guys talking about," Locran asks, raising an eyebrow.

Roxy smirks, opening her mouth when I smack my hand on her open mouth. "Nothing," I say quickly.

Locran looks at us for a moment then sighs and shrugs, heading to talk with Hugo, Louis, Fred, and Lysander.

"Why not," Roxy plead, flicking her red ringlets with one perfect manicured hand, "You are killing me here Rosie."

I give her a stern look and was about to tell her to forget about when someone pushed into me slightly, not enough to make me lose my balance but enough to make stumble very slightly.

"Be careful Rose," says a voice loud enough behind me, a voice that was familiar enough to make the gymnast in my stomach do cartwheels and backflips. Scorpius leaned in and spoke in a low voice that I could just barely hear, sending shivers down my back, "Honestly, don't bump into me so often. It is getting a bit cliched. Meet me in the library in your free time if you can."

Scorpius then walks away, walking backwards so he could send me one of his infuriating smirks and then turns around, joining his friends. Merlin, it was bloody hot. But, why did he have to this in front of my family, oh god the questions won't stop now. My face turns red from the encounter and I sigh, silently cursing the stupid blushing genes.

Roxy and Dom looked at me, raising an eyebrow Roxy asked, "Who in the bloody world was that Rose? He is gorgeous."

"Scorpius Malfoy," I mutter, I was going to kill Scorpius the next time I saw him.

" _That_ is the famous Scorpius Malfoy. From your stories, he sounded like a complete prick," Dom says grinning.

"He is," I say pointedly, _or rather he was_.

"Maybe," Roxy says, "But he is a hot prick."

I roll my eyes but, Dom gushed on. "Did you look how hot his hair was." Of course, it is the best part of his physical appearance.

"And his eyes, a mellow gray." Actually they are a stormy gray, with clouds that endless roll on.

I groan, "Lets get on another topic."

Roxy smiles, "Do you think he is available." I brush off a spark of jealousy that I felt when Roxy said those words. I didn't dislike my cousin, it was just that she was absolutely gorgeous. She had my freckles and my hair but yet she looked like a supermodel with them while I looked like.. well, me. Scorpius could easily fall for her, she was prettier and more charming.

I see Lily take a sideways glance at me and I give a little shake. "Probably not, I mean, he is pretty popular choice at Hogwarts." The last words nearly made me gag.

Roxy sighed dramatically and shrugged, "Pity. Well, this is my stop so bye."

Dom looked at me and Lily an says apologetically, "I have to hurry up too. See at lunch!"

I look at her and head off to Ancient Runes, ignoring what had just happened.

* * *

Ancient Runes had been interesting today since we had started on different codes used by the ancient merpeople of the east, though we had gotten a six-inch paragraph to write after that, not that was necessarily a bad thing, I love essays. I carry my books to my next class which is History of Magic. I sit in my usual seat and pull out my parchment and quills, waiting for the lesson to start. Ced walked in, his usual face bright and cheerful, but today he look annoyed. It was amazing how I had never seen him frown before but now, it practically changed his face.

"Uh, Ced?" I cautiously ask, poking him a little with my finger, "Is everything alright, you look a little... down?"

As if he seemed to snap out of something, he blinked a few times and then answered a bit hazily, "Er, what... oh yeah, I am fine. You?"

"Fine," I say hesitantly, deciding whether not to drop the subject but then ignoring it eventually.

"Did you get into the team," Ced asks.

"Huh, oh yeah, I did."

"Congratulations," Ced smiled, a true original smile. "Did you tell your parents? I am sure the famous Ron Weasley would be ecstatic."

I had completely forgotten to tell my parents, the arrival of everybody had made me forget completely. "No not yet, I will tell them today if the rest of my family alredy hasn't."

"A lot of your family are in Hogwarts right," he asks, folding his hands underneath his chin."

"Er, yes," I reply, "you should meet them, they are really nice." I then look at the board where Professor Matilda usually writes down the upcoming quizzes and homework, it was weird tactic the Hogwarts never used but it works, and groan. "Two tests, I have first Quidditch practice today."

"Do you want to study with me outside in our free time today, it is really nice day outside," Ced offers.

Scorpius told me to meet him in the library in the free time today, should I go or not. I eventually decided I want to go, besides, I want to tell him that I got into the team. "I have something I need to do," I say apologetically to Ced, "But can I give you a rain check?"

"Sure, this Wednesday."

"Great."

Just then, Professor Matilda entered the room and said in a loud clear voice "Open you _The Greatest Wizards and Witches throughout the Ages_ to page two hundred and thirty."

The class does what they are told silently and the rustle of pages are the only thing heard before Professor Matilda starts to read the passage, " _In the first great wizarding war, Wismick the Wise was..._ "

* * *

I packed up my quills and parchment filled with notes, putting them neatly into my bag and head off to the library. The library seemed to be the perfect location to meet Scorpius and away from my nosy family who currently know way too much for comfort, I also need good books to study. I drop my bag on a table and go into a aisle, my hands skimming the books. Oh, I glance at the book above my head, _The History of Spell Inventions_ , looks fun to read. I reach for the book, standing on my tiptoes. I put one of my hands on a wooden panel and the other on the spine of one of the books without thinking. The books slip through and fall, as an instinct I pull my hand back, causing me to lose my balance and I fall back. Into somebody's arm. The arm steadies me and lets go only to be replaced by both of them, curling around my waist in a way that shot shivers down my spine.

"It is getting cliched," I say in a sort of hushed voice to Scorpius who then laughed and let me go.

"What are you reaching for," he asks, "That was so important that you nearly fell and hit the floor on the back of your head." I blush angrily at his teasing words but point to the book anyway which Scorpius easily gets, being a head taller than me and all. I reach for the book but he holds it back, "Just promise not to go injuring yourself over a bunch writing," he teases, clearly getting a thrill out of this.

I flush harder, it is not a bunch of writing, "Fine, I promise, get give me the bloody book!"

He laughs and hands me the book; great, now I don't even want to read it. "Can I at least get a kiss for my heroic efforts."

Despite everything, I laugh. Scorpius could tease me, annoy the hell out of me but he could also make me smile and laugh. "I don't think so, maybe if you could do one more heroic thing for me," I tease back to him.

His gray eyes darkened a bit as he grabbed me and pulled me towards him, "That is what I am trying to show you." And he kisses me passionately and playfully, but it went deeper than that, it was as if he was trying to tell me something. I pull him closer, getting lost in his kiss, never wanting for it to stop. I do stop though, to take a breath because of bloody oxygen. It takes a while to realize my position, I was pressed against the bookcase and Scorpius, in not an uncomfortable way.

"Your... in a.. good mood.. today," I say breathlessly as Scorpius lazily trails his lips down my throat. The new sensation made me repress a shiver that went down to the base of my spine.

"Of course, who wouldn't be," he remarks, brushing his lips over my jawline, making me shudder. He smirks again my skin, oh curse that stupid pair of lips. "My girlfriend agreed to go out with me, my professors decided not to give me that much homework today, who wouldn't be. What about you?"

"Well the original reason, I came here is to tell you I got into the team," I tell him. Scorpius pulls himself away from me slightly and I could catch the smokey smell waft off of him, not the muggle smokers but more like a cracking campfire. His warmth too, encased me and surprisingly, I never wanted it to go away, I want to wrap it around me like a warm blanket.

"Great job," he says, splitting into one of his easy grins but in his eyes, I could see the pride in their, much like Al had.

"I bet I can do better than you," I tease.

Scorpius snorts and nuzzles my neck, making me gasp. "Yeah right, like anybody in this school could match me," he says cockily.

I roll my eyes, "And another thing, we have to be even more careful if we are going to be, erm," _say it Rose, say it_ a voice in my mind urged, "if we are going to be... dating."

Scorpius smiled, a true un-cocky one, "Yeah, I heard the rest of your family came over. Oh god, now I am scared."

I playfully push him away at the chest, or try to, he just presses closer me until we are sharing the same breath. "They know I am dating someone, it is only a matter of time before Hugo tells my family. They don't know who I am dating though, except for Lily."

He looks at me curiously, "Lily knows?"

I nod sheepishly, "She broke me."

"Mmmm, I will have to ask her for her tactics someday, although," he pretend to think deep thoughts, "I have some of my own."

I laugh and gently swat away his advances, "We have to head to lunch soon."

"Why can't everybody know about us?" Scorpius suddenly asks, his voice hopeful in a way that it threatened to break my heart. He looks at me and brushes a stray strand from my face away softly.

I sigh, "Because my dad and family would go crazy and we would be the knew gossip and... I am not that person Scorpius. I am the girl who would rather read in the library quietly or take a nice peaceful stroll in the park alone," I hesitantly stare up at him, "I don't want to go public just yet."

Scorpius smiles reassuringly, "We don't have to." I give him a grateful smile. "Can we at least continue our snogging," he says playfully, breaking the unwanted tension.

"No," I giggle slightly, going for my bag.

Scorpius stands there, looking gorgeous with his grey eyes pleading and his hair mussed up from our little, erm... snog session (I would perfer to call it _rendezvous_ ), it is inhuman. "Fine," he sighs in defeat, after a minute, "But let me walk you to the Great Hall," then he adds quickly, "only halfway though."

I feel my cheeks flush a bit and hold out my hand as an offer to Scorpius, knowing that we were alone in the library. He takes it and we walk and talk to the Great Hall.

* * *

 **Hello, I gave you a quite bit of Scorose in there because the next to chapters are going to be about Rose and the Triwizarding Tournament. I would love reviews (as I previously stated) so please read and review- crazyforbooks101**


	28. Author's Note

**Author's Note (Please read):**

Hi to all the people who read my fancfiction. "Close Enough" was supposed to be written as adventure/romance but as it turns out, my adventure part was a bit shaky. So, I am x-ing out the entire parts about the adventure. Don't worry, the gaps will be filled but, it will take time. I hope you will have the patience to read this and I thank everybody who does try.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

We had walked halfway to the Great Hall hand in hand. When students started to come out though, we parted ways, stealing one last hug and kiss. I looked after Scorpius, as he walked the other way to the Great Hall. I felt so glad that I fell in love with Scorpius, he was so understanding, for all god knows I could have fallen in love with a complete douche-bag. I felt bad that we couldn't go public yet, but I still felt a little shy and scared. I sigh and pull my strap higher on my shoulder before starting to walk again.

As I passed through the many classes, I heard my name get called out.

"Rose!" yelled my new friend, Rachel.

"Hey," I say to her, as I drop back to allow her to catch up to me, "Where have you been?"

"I had to catch up on some work pretty early so I skipped breakfast to go to the library," she replies

"Oh, you must be hungry then," I muse to her.

"Famished," Rachel grins.

"What work did you have to finish up on anyway?" I ask her as we swerve right and past all the students walking in huddled groups.

"Well, I need to work on my Snapping Snakes for Care of Magical Creatures," Rachel said rubbing her eyes, "But I can't seemed to get the part about their relation to Crunching Crabs right."

"I can help you," I offered to Rachel, whose face lit up with relief, "I completed that essay _ages_ ago."

"That would be great, thanks Rose!"

Just then, Albus dropped by, "Rose, your Mum is here."

I smile, Mum was the Minister of Magic, so she was supposed to come along with Marvin Higgleback, the Head of the Games Department.

Rachel's eyes sparked up, " _The_ Hermione Granger! Oh, I want to meet her so bad."

We both looked at her sudden outburst. Al looked at her as if she was bonkers, "You are aware that we are related to her right, like closely related."

Rachel nodded, "Well, yeah. I didn't mind hanging out with you or Rose, I didn't treat you guys like celebrities because, well, that would feel weird I am guessing. But meeting the world famous Granger, now even I can't help freaking out."

Al still looked at her as if she was bonkers but, I smiled and shook my head. I understood and actually appreciated how considerate Rachel is. Most kids during first and second year would continue to gawk at us, like we were their personal museum or something, but gradually, we started to fit in, and things became as normally as ever. The few kids that didn't gawk at us were pretty nice, but now I think about it, Scorpius was the only person rude and mean to me in my years, he would never even mention about how great my family was and all of that famous stuff.

"Mum had been a bit more buoyant this summer," I mused to my friends, "Now I know why."

"That isn't the most frustrating part," Al mumbled, "Now I can't do anything out of the line without Aunt Hermione on my trail."

I laugh at that, it is definitely true. Mum would make sure that no one in her family or even outside of it would be doing anything wrong. "Why, did you have any plans for this evening," I tease him, "Snogging a girl or two."

Al snorts, "Naw, they bore me after a while." From the corner of my eye I see Rachel tense up and then relax, this may not be the best topic for her so I quickly change the topic.

"Anyone saw the Triple Turn Jab that McFlinger did."

Rachel seem ed to brighten up a bit, "Yeah, but I bet that Hero can do it twice in a row."

"Ugh," I groan, "How can I be friends with you if you are so girl-obsessed."

"I am only girl-obsessed with Hero Krum," Rachel pouted devensively, "He is good-looking, charming from what I heard, and an awesome Qudditch player. Speaking of which, I am going to try and catch him somewhere." And she quickly runs off to God knows where, I laugh a little, shaking my head after her.

Al looks after her and he frowns a little, "Aren't I good-looking, charming and a good Qudditch player too."

I look at him warily, _no, he cannot be going after Rachel_. "What do you mean."

Al looks at me, looking a bit like Lysander at the moment, "I dunno, erm, I think I forgot something back there."

"Al-" I start but, he had already taken flight. I silently shake my head to myself, this will definitely be a problem in the future. I shuffled the rest of the way to the Great Hall, shifting the annoying bookbag from my right side to the left, honestly, you would think all the magic around us would _at least_ allow us to learn a few spells that would help us release weight on our books. I pass a black and few light grays clothed group huddling near the entrance way, maybe I was going to be taken the shortcut instead. Suddenly, the group starts to squeal, hopping up and down with their eyes wide. I turn and look in their direction and sure enough, Hero Krum came walking down the corridor.

Hero looked like he always does, in all the magazines, except instead of his Qudditch robes, his burgundy robes droop from his shoulders. Hero had a buffed up and tall physique, he is actually quite good-looking unlike his dad. He has light brown hair with highlights and musty blue eyes, his rigged jawline and nice nose is very much unlike his father's too. But, his scowl that seems to always be plastered on his face takes away his youthful attractiveness. Hero looks at the crowd with a slight grimace before he went on forward and even despite my distaste of him, I felt a pang of sympathy for him. Before I could even think it out or use logic, I tapped Hero on his broad shoulders. He turned around, his face changing from a show of annoyance to a surprised expression. I quickly motion my hand toward the direction of the shortcut, telling him to follow me. Hero looks at his fan group, and quickly nods his head, wasting no time following me down the empty corridor.

"Thank you," Hero grumbles to me once the squealing fades. He has a low and monotone voice, one that clearly states boredom.

"No problem," I say, keeping on a bright smile, "I am Rose Weasley."

"Yeah, I am pretty sure The Daily Prophet had done the introductions for us," Hero sighed. I looked at him a bit confused, I always thought people like him would love the popularity, "Anyway, you must know by now that I am Hero Krum."

An awkward silence seemed to settle on us as we continued to walk and I desperately search for a topic. Hero still scowled, shifting is weight from one side to another.

"Do know that our parent's had, erm, a thing for each other in Mum's fourth year," I asked, hoping to break the ice.

It worked. Hero, let out a chuckle and I pulled back slightly surprised. I had never seen him smile in all the photos ever taken of him. Sure maybe a victorious face, but even then a small scowl had stayed there. "Yes, actually I had. It just so happened that I had stumbled on some of Papa's old letters when I was young."

My eyes widen as I realize what a shock it must have been. "At first I had thought that maybe the famous Granger and Papa were having a secret correspondence. Then, pardon me for this assumption, I thought they had and affair. But then I saw the date and realized that they must have been some kind of friends back when my father was still in school."

I let out a little snort at Hero's young mistake. "Well at least you didn't act on your assumptions. I couldn't imagine what would have happened."

"Me neither," Hero says, shaking his head, still smiling, "But at least I now know that Papa loved Mum very much."

"Loved?" I ask curiously.

Hero's face suddenly turned pale and rigid, I recognized as a shield, something that Scorpius does when he feels too vulnerable and open. "Mum died when I was ten," Hero muttered.

I clap my hands over my mouth, "I am sorry, I didn't know."

"And you shouldn't have," Hero said shaking his head, "Papa didn't want the publicity to ruin the grieving of take control of the important things in my life."

I give him a hesitant sympathetic smile, unsure what to do after someone i barley knew just told me a secret about his life that most people didn't even know. "Thank you though," Hero says.

I turn to him, "It really is no problem, I saw you needed help back there."

Finally, we stopped in front of the gates. "I would like to get to know you... Rose," Hero says a bit awkwardly, "I, erm, am sorry for the hostile way I acted before. I am not really used to people not screaming up and down everytime they see me."

I feel myself swell up with pride at the compliment, "If your table ever becomes too overwhelming, you can come to the Gryffindor table."

Hero's eyes widen, "Can I sit with you today, because I rarely get a chance to eat a crumb with all those people surrounding me.

I smile and nod, walking with hopefully a new friend to the scarlet banners.

* * *

 **Hero is a nice character. Heads up for people groaning right now, this will not be a love triangle. There will be love mishaps, but no love triangles. Please read and review, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update- crazyforbooks101**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hero automatically hit it off with everyone. A few Ravenclaws passed us an evil eye before walking to their table, but nobody seemed to notice really. The person Hero seemed to talk to the most was Al, those two seemed to really have things in common.

"I am actually looking forward to seeing Hogwarts play," Hero said interested, he defiantly seemed to have brightened up in the Gryffindor atmosphere. "The international plays are fun, but they get a bit too overwhelming. Sometimes, nerve rackingto watch games being played with not so much pressure is fun."

"You should see the Gryffindor and Slytherin play," Lily said excitnerve-racking."

Hero smiles, "Who are the teammates for this house."

"I am the captain and the seeker," Al said, puffing up his chest.

"I am the beater along with Charles Hainger," Lily offered.

"And I am the the chaser along with Grace Kim and Hugo Weasely," Rachel said, jutting her thumb at Hugo. Rachel at first was thrilled at the aspect of Hero coming to sit at our table, but after I quickly explained the scenario to her, she nodded maturely and settled down. I was amazed at her casual approach to Hero.

"And I am guessing that since everyone in the Weasely and Potter group seemed to be playing, apart from you four," he motioned to Roxy, Fred, Louis and Dom, who pretended to flip her hair hurt, making everyone laugh, "You, Rose should also be a player."

"Incisive," Lorcan muttered, "I approve of him."

I elbow Lorcan, who just grins and elbows me back. "Yes," I say, "I am the Keeper."

"Oh," Hero says grinning, "I play as Keeper too."

"I bet you have some tips," I ask, "I just barely started playing. I was terrible."

"Nonsense," Al cried, "You were awesome."

"Don't listen to them. They are my family. They are biased."

"Don't say that to the other people who tried out," Al said, over-exaggerating by keeping a low voice glancing back and forth to see if someone overheard.

I snort at his overly lame theatrics and ruffle his hair.

Suddenly, everyone goes silent. I look to the teacher's table to see McGonagall standing. Next to her sat two new residents who I had completely forgotten about. Higggleback was a man, in about his fifties, with straw yellow hair and crinkly eyes. He wore dark purple robes that stretched over his sickly form, and he wore a slight icky smile, and also happened to be the Head of the Games Department. Next to him though, was Mum. Everyone's eyes dropped to Mum and they began to whisper about the famous Hermione Weasley (nee Granger). Mum was beautiful as ever, with her light brown curls and warm dark brown eyes. I say in her earlier pictures that her hair always seemed to be busy but, when she grew older, they became strong silky strands. Her eyes were directed to McGonagall, and knowing her, she was probably ignoring the whispers. She quickly looks over to our table, and instantly, her eyes glow brighter. She casually places her hand on the table and gives little taps, _tappity-tappity-tappity-tap tappity-tap... tappity-tap-tappity tap tap tap tappity-tappity-tappity tap._ I give a small laugh, when I was little, Mum bought me a Morse code book for fun and we taught ourselves Morse Code. From then on, Morse code was our thing to use to communicate when we can't talk in front people. I thought for a moment and translated her taps; _Hi, Rose_.

I put my hand on the table and tap back to her; _Hi Mum_.

Hugo looks back and forth Mum and me, his mind calculating. "Are you guys doing Morse code again," Hugo whispers exasperatedly to me.

I roll my eyes but put my hand back under the table anyway.

"Before we start, I would like to introduce you to Marvin Higgleback," Higgleback stood up and gave us a weird smile before sitting back down, the crowd gave a decent applause, "and I would also like to introduce Hermione Granger."

At this, the Halls went into an uproar. Al and Hugo actually got out of their seats, whooping and cheering. McGonagall tried giving everyone a stern look but didn't succeed very well and instead told us to settle down.

"Now without further ado, I will present you the Goblet of Fire!"

Gaston, the caretaker of Hogwarts, rolls out a wooden cart and dark casket adorn with brightly colored red, blue, green, and gold jewels is placed on it. he carefully pulls out a stone pedestal with flourished designs on it and places it in front of the tables, right in the center. Finally, he pulls out a rusty, grainy sort of key and taking it, he fits it into the casket's lock and turns it with a _click_. The caskets top opened and everyone was disappointed for the Goblet inside it.

" _That's the Goblet_!" Louis exclaims, "Why, Dom has made better than that in her pottery class."

Dom slapped Louis behind his head, part angrily and part playfully, but it was true. Murmurs of disappointment and curiosity filled the Hall as people took a look at the unappealing abnormally large goblet made of heavy wood, honestly, I thought it would be something grand and made of gold or something like the casket. Gaston gingerly handled the Goblet, shuffling to the pedestal and placing the Goblet on it.

As soon as the Goblet touched the slap of the stone, the rim started glowing. At first, it was a barely there but then a soft blue light emits from it. No more that a few seconds later, flames the color of a midnight blue start to dance along the edge of the rim, flickering from time to time. Everyone gave a small gasp, it looked bold and extraordinary sitting on the pedestal.

"This Goblet is very old and very rare," McGonagall says,"and it has been used for the past generations for many many tournaments amongst our schools." Every eye is fixated on her no and no one spoke a word. "How it works it that a person who wishes to participate in the Triwizarding Tournament will put their name on a slip," she motions to the Goblet, "And drop it in the Goblet'

'Tomorrow, at this time, the Goblet will show us who has been chosen for the Triwizarding Tournament."

Then, the Hall exploded. "I am going to put my name in there," Albus says proudly.

"You're seriously kidding," Fred says sarcastically, "I bet the Goblet might just use your slip as the kindling for its fire."

"But there are some changes to this year's rules and some additions," McGonagall says, hushing everyone once again, "There will be _two_ representatives from each school. Also, the participants will have to be at least sixteen years of age." Collective amounts of groans and _harrumphs_ echoed through.

"Really!" Louis yells, "What the bloody hell is this for."

"I don't really know what you are complaining about," Al says, his eyes filled to the brim with excitement. He and Locran high-five each other and grin. I myself can't help filling with this weird excitement, the one that prevents you from sleeping and gives you a weird belly ache. I really want to participate in the tournament, I have read stories on the challenges, how brave and exciting they are, it used to give me goosebumps when I was younger.

"I wonder what the tasks will be!" I say, barely containing my excitement.

Roxy's blue eyes sparkle, "I hope it will the bone crushing manticores."

Al pulled back, looking a little hurt, "You know it might be me out there."

"Exactly."

I crack up and Al sends me one of his mock glares.

"There will be three tasks that the participants will have to perform and they will be judged on how well they performed it. In the end, the winner with the highest score will win the grand prize of ten-thousand galleons. Though I will assure you, the tasks will not be easy, so do this at your own will, there has been some past casualties to this." I cringed at the word _casualties_ as well as some other people. "Students are not allowed to ask any questions about the challenges before they are preformed. So, to conclude this evening, I will you all the best of luck!"

Everyone cheered and clapped as McGonagall sat down and then the food appeared. Around our table, people said whether they were going to do it or not.

"I will, most definitely," Hero said, "Papa would proud if I won."

"I will," Lorcan adds, as he piles chicken and gravy onto his plate.

"I want to do it too," I add, reaching for the potatoes. Hugo gives a little snort.

"Rose, you are a bit too much of er, a bookworm to win this tournament," Hugo says wincing a bit.

"Well, I never had a chance then did I," said a warm feminine voice from behind Hugo.

"Mum," Hugo cries out has he sees our Mum standing there with a fake stern look on her face. The tip of Hugo's ears turns red as he stutters a bit, "Well... I.I...I didn't really mean it like... that."

Mum laughs and just puts her hands on Hugo's shoulder. "Hermione Granger," she says as she notices the awed look on the faces of our new friends.

"Rachel Wood," Rachel says quickly, nearly turning beet red.

Mum nods, "I remember Harry being on Wood's team, I would do his homework."

"Hero Krum," Hero says introducing himself too. And at this, Mum's eyes held a faint image of laughter.

"Yes I know," she says, reaching over to shake his hand, "Quite the Quidditch player you are, went on your father." Even Hero couldn't stop beaming.

"Anyway, I got to go back. I stopped here to say hi," she looks at everyone, "Hi Al, Lorcan, Lysander, Fred, Louis, and Roxanne, Dominique, Lily and Rose darlings."

We all chorused a low 'Hello Mum', or "Hello Aunt Hermione'. Hermione gave Hugo one last endearing ruffle on his head, making Fred silently crack up, and went back to her table. Hugo stuffed his mouth with steak pudding.

* * *

That night, I went to sleep in the soft comfortable beds with Dom sleeping in the spare beds pulled up for the Beuxbaxtons, building the courage to slip my name in the Goblet tomorrow.

* * *

 **Will Rose get picked... no, I won't let her get picked because I promised you guys I wouldn't try adventure again. Please read and review, I cherish every review I get- crazyforbooks101**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

I watched as Dom slid her perfect curls into a band and then wrapped it around the tie, creating a bun. I sat on the edge of my four-poster bed, sliding my feet into a pair of leather-toned black shoes.

"So, you never said whether you were going to put your name in the Goblet," I say to Dom.

She gave me a disbelieving look and adjusted her robes. "No way wouz.. _would_ I enter the tournament. I am not ready for that advanced and difficult magic."

If Dom is not ready, how I would I be, she was braver, bolder, and even more inquisitive than me. Was Hugo perhaps right? Dom, though, immediately sat down next to me. She put her arm around me and as if sensing what I was thinking she said, "But you darling. You would be perfect."

I look at Dom confused,"Me?"

Dom nodded, "You were planning on to entering, right. Rose, you are the brightest witch of your age, you might even be smarter than your Mum." I blush at that, Mum was my idol, I always wanted to live up to her image, but I fear I never could. "You are also quite charismatic and beautiful," she nudged me and winked, "I bet that your secret admirer would agree."

I laugh, "You are never going to stop, are you."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Dom says getting up and helping me up too, "We just tease you but, honestly you have to tell us at one point, we are dying of suspense."

I smile at her, "Thanks, Dominique. You really are one of my favorite cousins."

She just waves me off with a good-natured smile, "I bet that line is the most frequently used in this family. Honestly, you can't call a person you favorite when all the other ones are 'favorites' too."

"Nu-uh," I say grinning as we walk through the nearly empty common room for breakfast, "I said you were _one_ of my favorites."

"Well, then you might as well put me as last."

When we reached the Great Hall, I saw the younger students chattering with excitement and the ones that had come of age, glanced hesitantly at the goblet. Suddenly, more than a handful of cheers erupted from the Slytherin table as two people walked over to the goblet. Scorpius and Ryder each held a slip and they tossed it into the flames. Scorpius met my eye as he nodded his head and then strutted back to his table, honestly, sometimes I wonder how he didn't get into Gryffindor. Dom pushed me and whispered in my ear, "Now is your chance."

I nodded softly and with a somewhat firm hand, I brought out the slip with my name on it that I had written from the night before. I walked forward, ignoring the cheers coming from the students, mainly from the Gryffindor table.

I felt the heat lick my hands as I reached up to drop the parchment and watched as the blue flames climbed the wrinkly brown paper, and disappear. Gone. In the hands of fate. I heard the cheers of Dom and I smiled, before heading back to the table.

My butterflies had died down a little in my stomach as soon as the slip dropped from my hand and into the goblet so I was able to help myself to some pancakes and maple syrup.

* * *

"Due to the circumstances of the event, we will be learning about the history of the Triwizarding Tournament," Professor Matilda's voice rang out clearly. My eyes darted to the new cover bound book on her desk and started to bring out fresh pieces of parchment.

Professor Matilda began to read her book, while the class for once, actually listened. " _The tournament is held every five years between the two great wizarding schools of Beauxbaxtons, Drumstrang, and Hogwarts. There are three tasks held in the tournament, all which are judged by the headmasters, the Minister of Magic, and the Head of the Games department_ ," Professor Matilda then stopped, "Yes Revere."

A boy with curly brown hair from Hufflepuff from the back of the room spoke up, "Do we know what the tasks will be?"

Professor Matilda thought for a moment before settling back into her reading position, "Not usually. I don't think so but, there have been some changes to this year's tournament. They are now two champions from each school, I don't know if that happened before, let me check. Uh, mmm... yes!," she then took a breath before reading this portion of the book, "' _There is a champion from every school usually over the age of seventeen, though there have been some exceptions in history like in 1776_ ' skipping over this paragraph and uh, here. ' _the students are picked from the legendary Goblet of Fire and are revealed on the day of the ceremony_ '.

"Well, I believe that answered your question, Revere."

Just then, the class was over and students began to pack up their belongings and head out the door. I packed up silently when I saw a movement in the corner of my eye. I turn my head to see Ced standing there with a guilty look on his face, like a kid caught with their hands in a cookie jar.

"Hi Ced," I smile, it has been a while since we had talked, I didn't realize until now that how much I valued him as a friend.

"Erm, hi Rose," he said back, awkwardly. Ced's black robes were pushed back on his shoulders and his hands were stuck in the pockets of his jeans. His tie was skewered slightly to the right as if he had been fidgeting with it lately.

"Do want to walk with me to Herbology, I have that in the greenhouse today, blimey good day it is to have it too, when hell finally froze over," I joke sarcastically.

"Sure," Ced said, looking away.

We walked about halfway through the halls in awkward silence until Ced (finally) spoke up. "So Rose, I was thinking about Hogsmeade this weekend and if you wanted to go with someone. I-I mean, if you would go with me," Ced rushed and seeing my confused face, he quickly added, "As friends."

Scorpius and I were going somewhere this weekend, but how was I going to tell that to Ced. "I am sorry Ced, I want to come, I really do," I say nervously biting my lip. We had now stopped in the middle of the entrance and the light splayed across the smooth stone floors of Hogwarts and students now just brushed past us, not stopping their continuous chattering. "I just can't, I already have plans," I say, now the one not meeting him in the eyes. I felt so bad, I really did. "I am sorry."

"It is fine," Ced said with his smile not as energetic as before, I nearly changed my mind.

"Maybe next time," I ask hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe, " but now he wasn't listening and instead walked off with his back to me. I sighed, trying desperately to shrug the guilt off before walking on the cold icy fields to the greenhouse.

* * *

The greenhouse was a structure built with all glass panes. Inside, exotic dangerous and fascinating plants grew, from curling green vines to hot pink snapping flowers. Professor Longbottom, also the Head of the Gryffindor house, stood in the front wrapped in a dark cloak and a gray puffy scarf that I know for a fact was given to by Grandmum last Christmas. I shove my bag underneath the table and stood in between Rachel and Al, both involved in an animated conversion with the people next to them, so Rachel gave me a smile and a wave before continuing talking.

"Hello students," Professor Longbottom said, blowing cold puffs from his mouth, and instantly everyone fell silent. I got into the habit of calling him Professor at school and Neville at home, it was a skill.

A chorus of hello professor rang across the greenhouse along with harsh breaths. Everyone had come outside decked in scarves and mittens so nobody was really cold. "Today, we will be working on a flower called the _Somnumflos_. Can anybody tell me what it is." Professor Longbottom raised an eyebrow but, no one said anything, hell, even I didn't remember. I thought back and I remembering missing a few chapters when I was reading the book _Mystical Plants of the Wizarding World_ by Cranis Cargom. One of the missing chapters was about different types of vines and the other was about poison flowers. I knew from my brief Latin lessons that ' _flos'_ means 'flower'. I tentatively raise my hands and Professor Longbottom nods, "Yes Rose."

"Is is it a type of poison flower."

"Yes, very good," Professor Longbottom winks, "Ten points to Gryffindor." He walks over and starts to pull out a small pot. "Yes," he starts, "yes the _Somnumflos_ is a type of poison plant. But just like in potions, there is not one class of poisons. This plant, or flower rather, is a sleeping poison."

He holds out a pot and suddenly I was hit by a strong wave of laziness. I felt as if I just wanted to lie my head right there and sleep, for a long time. my eyelids started growing heavy when Professor Longbottom snapped his wand up and muttered, " _Crearebulla_."

A clear shimmery liquid encased itself around the plant and slowly the weird feeling receded. I look at the plant properly this time and I saw it was a beautiful deep purple plant, speckled with hints of blue and lavender. It was opened slightly and leaned forwards, looking as if the flower too was ready for some sleep. As I looked at the flower, I came to realize that Professor Longbottom had encased it in some type of a bubble, like the ones that Mum had given to me and Hugo once when we were children, with the Quidditch goals lookalikes and some weird soapy formula that had gotten all over my hands.

"I see you were already affected by the pollen," Professor Longbottom mused, "It takes a while to grow a tolerance to it. The first time I dealt with one of these, I was left snoring for an hour on my desk." He chuckled and put the flower to the side, "The pollen is dangerous enough that it can knock out a person for up to two hours with just a sniff. The real deal is the juice of the plant, though, the juice can put one to sleep for ages." He pauses and looks around, "Is anybody familiar with the Grimm Brothers. Well, they thought it would be great to turn magical incidents into tales for muggles. One was particularly about a princess who had pricked herself with a needle coated in the venom of this flower, she slept for a hundred years."

I look at the flower in awe, watching it in the soft light of the sun.

* * *

The Great Hall looked magnificent and scary, I didn't necessarily know which one to pick. It was absolutely changed, there were rows and rows of seats, each divided into three sections, three different banners over each section. One was a gold banner with the Hogwarts insignia on it, another was a bright blue banner with a robin sitting on an olive branch, and the last one a dark maroon with a light brown boar. In the back, the teacher table and the goblet are still there, seated on a slight elevation.

Students sat in their robes in their sections, chatting excitedly with the people next to them. I sat down with Al and Lily, smoothing out my skirt and my robes as I sat. I looked at the other groups, the Beauxbaxtons sitting in their pressed blue clothes and Drumstrang in their red cloaks. I wondered what would happen if I was chosen, will I be able to do it. Just then, someone tapped me from behind. I turned my head, only to see Scorpius waving at me, motioning me to join him in the back. I smile and shake my head but come over there anyway.

"Hey," Scorpius smiles.

"Hi." I say just barely pressed against him, "I saw you put your name in the fire."

"Yep," Scorpius says, "I guess I thought I would be fun to do something like this."

I give him an _are-you-serious_ look. "Really, fun? Scorpius, there have been some _deaths_."

Scorpius gives a shrug, "Only if you aren't careful." Seeing the look on my face he bursts into a laugh, "Ok, ok. It is dangerous but, I thought it might be an opportunity. Besides, you must have been thinking along the same lines as me to have entered too."

I shrug, the same way he did a few moments before, "I mean, I guess I just wanted to prove myself. I have to do that a lot I feel like, being the daughter of the famous Hermione and Ron Weasley. Mum is the Minister of Magic and Dad is an advanced Auror and this makes it a bit hard on me." I felt all the words pour out of me. Hell, I didn't even know this about myself, and yet it all came out when I talked to Scorpius.

Scorpius inched his hand toward mine until it was directly placed on top. "I know what you mean," he smiles softly, "For me, I have to constantly keep up the Malfoy name, just to be accepted."

"You don't have to worry about that with me," I whisper.

He looks at me with his stormy eyes and groans, "Merlin I want to kiss you right now."

"Is that really all you think about," I grin teasingly once he broke the tension, "And besides, you know you can't".

"Honestly," he starts, chuckling as he removes his hand from mine, "I can't tell if your family is incredibly self-involved or just thick. I would have guessed that _one_ of them would have figured this out on their own. It isn't that hard."

I slap his arm and give him and angry glare, which only makes him laugh harder, before answering, "Well, I guess sometimes people don't see it because they don't think of the possibility of seeing it."

"Mmm, I guess you are right," he smiles, "I guess we aren't seen as a possibility then."

I shake my head, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh, but I did," he said with a mock of sincerity, "Pity too, I already had our children names picked- OW! Merlin, Rose that is going to be a bruise."

I had kicked him in the shins, hard. "Well, that is what you get for laughing at me and teasing me," I say, trying to keep a serious face and failing. He rubbed his shins angrily before looking at me in a calculating way and before I knew it, he had planted a quick kiss on my cheek. I jumped back, but it was too late and Scorpius already stood in his seat smugly. I made some, ahem, violent motions at him but he just chuckled and waggled his eyebrows before returning to his seat. Roll my eyes, I return to my seat too, giving a little laugh too, and turn to join my cousin's conversations. Once the room was loud and filled the brim, with students in their seats the lights dimmed. I saw Mum, in her pressed white dress that she usually wear to small ceremonies and such, sitting and talking to Professor Longbottom. The Heads, Goldstein and Delacour, were dressed in grand robes, as well as the other professors. McGonagall got up in her seat, and spoke, "Welcome to the choosing ceremony where the Goblet will reveal our champions."

Everyone cheered and clapped their hands. I whooped and clapped loudly with the crowd. McGonagall stepped forward, "I had placed a spell on the Goblet so that if anyone under the age of sixteen had put in their name, I am sorry to say but your slip has been burned before it had been taken in by the goblet." There were a lot of chuckles at a few groans that went around at this. McGonagall smiled knowingly before continuing, "You are chosen, please proceed to the chambers behind us. Now, without any more wait, I present you the champions of Drumstrang." A large blue ribbon-like wave of flames emerged from the fire, flying across McGonagall's hand and disappearing in a sparkling cloud of smoke. In McGonagall's hand, lay two pieces of paper and she read off each one, "Agustine Weber and Hero Krum." The hall once more exploded, the entire crowd under the maroon banners had gotten up to embrace the two victors or cheer for them. I got up and was applauding him too, he had wanted to be here, I am glad he is. Hero and the other Victor nodded at each other and went with their backs straight and their heads high to the chambers, led by Head Goldstein.

McGongall gave the last few applauds before clearing her voice again. "The Beauxbaxtons." The flames once more rose and swept her hand. "Leia Nottingham and Willam Maithhim."

Beuxbaxtons stood up and roared for their victors and with a sweep of their long blue capes, they went to the chambers, their shadows disappearing into the soft earthy glow.

"And lastly," McGonagall said with a smile on her lips, "The Hogwarts champions." The fire looked brighter to me as it swerved onto her hand this time. McGonagall raised her hand to speak out to names but she falters. Her face instead, was drawn into a slight smile before she spoke, her voice echoing through the castle and pounding through my ears, " _Rose Weasley aScorpiusous Malfoy_."

* * *

 **Hope you liked that, if not then tell me in the review section. Seriously, please review, it isn't that hard, only like what, a few clicks. Bye until next time- crazyforbooks101**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Time seemed to stop. I looked around to see everyone getting up and cheering and clapping. I blinked a few times to assure myself it wasn't a dream but everything was still there. My eyes moved to Scorpius, who also had stood up and was staring at me too with wide eyes. We are so done for.

* * *

We walk slowly to the chambers that held a series of torches, I felt the ray of the light like a burning sensation on my back. Scorpius stood next to me, back into his rigid Ice Prince posture, his skin is so pale that he looked like a beautiful statue that had been carved from the hands of the Greeks. He turned his face slightly to look at me, I gave him a small smile, letting my hand just barely brush over his own. No one saw the exchange, though, they were all too busy being congratulated by their mentors and talking proudly to each other. I caught Hero's eye and he walked to me, "I guess the book nerd did get in."

I playfully shove him, "Shut up."

Hero laughed, he definitely was in a good mood, "Good luck."

"You too."

When he left, Scorpius quietly spoke up, "Hero Krum. I kind of heard he was stuck up pansy."

I shrugged, "I thought that too at first. You would be surprised though how different people are on the inside." I glanced sideways at him, he should know, after all, he was one of the most closed off people I had ever met.

The light seemed to flicker again and I turned to see McGonagall enter the room, her beaming face half concealed in the shadow of her hat.

"Heads, please feel free to talk with your champions in privacy to explain to them the rules and the mandatory events, " McGonagall said. All of them nodded and with a sweep of their long cloaks, everyone was escorted outside. McGonagall turned to us, with our pale faces, and smiled widely. "You two, follow me."

I swallowed before walking following her to the ginormous gargoyle statue, wondering if putting my name in the goblet was a good idea.

" _Yule Ball_."

The gargoyle spun slowly until it disappeared into the floor and a spiral staircase simultaneously spiraled up. McGonagall started up the stairs with Scorpius at her heels. He saw me standing there, no doubt with a scared expression on my face, and he tugged my arm lightly. The entire way I climbed the marble stairs with my arm touching his.

I stepped into the Headmistress's room. There was an ebony desk in the middle of the room with a chair. Bookshelves lined the room and a pensive was pushed next to a warm fireplace. I looked up and there were portraits of the previous Heads all around the room, all of which were empty, though. I studied some of the portraits, reading the plaques on it and stopped when I came across two names that seemed a bit newer than the other ones, _Albus_ Dumbledore and _Severus Snape_. McGonagall shuffled some of the papers to the side and waved her wand. Two mugs steaming with something appeared on the desk and with another slight wave, she brought out two chairs that shuffled to the desk and then froze. "Sit," she motioned and we sat immediately, while McGonagall took her seat too. "Firstly, I want to congratulate you two on being chosen. Such an unlikely pair." she mused, looking through the pair of glasses perched on the tip of her nose. She looked at Scorpius and said, "Yes Mister Malfoy, we are all aware of you and Miss Weasley's entertainment series." I looked down on my lap, not knowing whether to laugh or flush in embarrassment.

McGonagall looked at us, "Talent will win games but, teamwork, teamwork will win championships. Most people know how to win, but how to work in harmony, they know nothing about. These games will be about teamwork and to win this you must work together."

"Professor." I turned my head to see Scorpius clutching his mug and his shoulder set back, "I was wondering, how does the goblet work exactly."

McGonagall smiled, "You are questioning whether you should have been picked or not." Scorpius didn't reply. "The Goblet will only pick who it thinks it is the bravest and the most worthy of the competition, and in my opinion, it picked the best."

I looked up, McGonagall very rarely praised people, Scorpius also look dumbfound. "There is a lot of potential in you two. Brilliance, courage, ambition, this team has it all, only if you two can get along." She leans over, with her rare smile on her face, "You can win this."

* * *

The wand weighing ceremony," Scorpius said incredulously after exiting McGonagall's office, "I am going to be missing Quidditch practice for a stupid wand weighing ceremony."

"The ceremony is basically to check if your wand if in order and if it isn't jinxed or hexed or something," I explain to him, we were now walking through the empty corridors, to our house, "I did research on it once before, it was in the reading section of the Triwizarding Tournament book."

Scorpius chuckled. "What?" I say defensively, "It was an interesting book. I especially liked the part on the dragons and the fights and the battle. Oh, and the legendary battle between the Lenorous and- why are still laughing."

"You are such a nerd," Scorpius smiled, "That isn't a bad thing. It is just you don't usually find people like you who get this animated in just reading about battles- ow!" I hit him on the arm, glowering slightly. "But, don't get me wrong Rose," Scorpius says softly, "I am glad I am in this with you."

I sigh and shake my head, "But, I wouldn't be your first choice, would I?"

Scorpius shrugged, "I would bet against it actually. You are brave, smart, and talented Rose, remember what I said before."

I felt my cheeks flush pink as I remembered what he had said before, "Don't underestimate myself."

Scorpius smiled and I notice we had stopped right outside the Fat Lady portrait. "I see you tomorrow." Wait, what is tomorrow. He briefly pressed his lips to mine and I felt myself unravel a little before he left. I walked a little confused into the Gryffindor common room, not focusing much on my surroundings. Honestly, Rose, haven't you learned anything after living with Gryffindors for ages. As soon I stepped into the lit common room, I was tackled. I was pushed to the ground as everyone I knew hugged me.

"Rosie Posie!" Albus yelled in my ear, making one ear deaf, "You got in!"

"Clearly you twat," Hugo replied in my other ear, also making it deaf, "Or this party would be quite pointless."

I laughed and let everyone give me one last squeeze before pulling away smiling. Everyone from Gryffindor stood there along with all of my family, all of them smiling from ear to ear and beaming proudly. I stepped back from the enthusiastic crowd for a moment before looking around. The room was decked with red and gold. A table was laid with cakes, puddings, Butterbeer and was pushed to the side. The most impressive part was an arch made of gold vines that tangled themselves in the pillars and on top of the arch _Congrats Rose_ was spelled with crimson roses. I can help but feel the heat spread through, "Thank you. This looks fantastic."

"We did everything," Lily whispers in my ear excitedly as people started to dispel and have fun. Someone had taken out a game of exploding snaps so you could hear the squeals and peals of laughter. "Well," she said a bit sheepishly, "Everything but the flower arch. That was Aunt Hermione."

"Congratulations flower."

I turn around and squeal, "Mum!"

My mom stood behind me and gave me a big hug. "I am so proud of you darling," she said squeezing me. She then let me go and smiled, "Come with me, let's talk a little." I nodded. We ended up walking through the small pathway along the cold of the coming winter. I was wrapped in a long coat with mittens and an earmuff as I walked and talked with Mum.

"So, what do you think about your partner."

"What," I asked, caught off guard for a moment.

"Scorpius Malfoy," she restated simply. I looked at Mum, biting my lip. She and I have always been close, I told her everything but, I was a bit reluctant this time. Mum looked at me, "So."

I take a deep breath and decide to tell her the truth, well, not all of it. "He is bit obnoxious, but he is really bright," I start, "And I think we can do this."

Mum smiles, "Yes. That is good."

Realization suddenly hits me and I look at Mum curiously, "Mum, how was Scorpius's dad when he was in your school."

Mum looked up, looking into the distance as if she was reliving her past, "Malfoy, Draco I mean, was not the best person to you Uncle Harry. But I learned that people change"

'Draco was pressured by his parents but in the end, he chose what he thought was right. He made wrong choices, but in the end, he made a right one."

I stared at her, nobody ever told us the sad parts of the war. Not the struggles or the losses, I guess they never wanted us to carry the burden because now when I look at Mum, I realize that her past will always stay with her, the good and the bad.

"Anyway, you should get to sleep sweetheart," Mum smile softly, only hints of sadness still in her smile, "I heard there is a Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow."

Hogsmeade... the date! My eyes widen and I give a peck to Mum on the cheek, "Thank you, Mum. I loved talking to you."

Mum beamed and she kissed the crown of my head, her heeled boots made her a few inches taller than me and so she was able to do so. "Anytime."

I raced back to the Gryffindor common room, not believing that I have a date tomorrow.

* * *

 **Sorry, this chapter was short. Next chapter will be fun, though, I promise. It will be almost like gentle fluff and excitement will be mixed up and thrown into a really sweet chapter so please enjoy this one and until next time- crazyforbooks101 (Also, there are still some pieces of the old stuff I wrote so I am sorry if you paused at the story for a moment to try and comprehend what had happened, I will try and fix that soon as possible)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

It was snowing, the snow covered the window sills and danced down. I woke up to a chill that spread throughout the castle and couldn't be beaten off with the fireplace in the common room. I rolled out of my bed and tugged the curtains hanging over my bed slightly wider, taking my time to yawn. I had a Prefect patrol right before breakfast so I woke up a bit earlier than usual. I reached for my robe and wrapped myself in it, slipping on my slippers so I wouldn't have to cringe at the cold floor. I went down the stairs, passing a few people who cheerfully said congrats, and sat down on the rug in front of the blazing hearth.

"Good morning."

I looked up and saw Lorcan, holding two cups and offered me one. I gingerly took the mug and smiled gratefully at him as I took a sip, it was hot chocolate. "Thanks," I say and he takes a seat next to me. "I haven't gotten to talk to you much," I muse.

"Not really, it is fine, I didn't have time myself," Lorcan reassures. I felt bad, Lorcan had been my best friend for so long and I haven't been the best friend to him.

"How are classes this time," I ask, Lorcan has very interesting narrations on his lessons, though only fifty percent of the time it is inappropriate.

Lorcan smiles. Muggles and wizards alike used to stop on the street to compliment Lorcan for his smile, something about his smile was easy and angelic. "It could be better, though Priscilla Panties has been dropping things a bit more in class so we get a nice view."

I snort into my mug and accidentally spit out a bit of the chocolate, making Lorcan burst out laughing. Lorcan tends to make these perverted jokes, but I knew better, he was my best friend and I was the actually first to find out that he was gay, most of my family still doesn't know. "Shut up, Lorcan," I mutter but smile myself, "Point of a class is to learn something useful, not the color of panties Priscilla wears."

"You sure, it gets rather interesting," Lorcan waggles his eyebrows and leans towards me.

I laugh and shove him back, "Shut up you pervert!"

Lorcan chuckled but changes the topic. "Are you ready for the tournament," he asks.

I ponder on this question and look into my near empty cup, "I guess, I mean we don't know the challenges, do we."

"You'll do great Tulip," he says, using his nickname for me from when we were kids, "I know it."

"Thanks," I smile. I look into my cup and then frown, "Lorcan."

"Mmm?"

"Where did you get the hot chocolate?"

"You are a Prefect right," Lorcan asks nervously.

"Yes, but in a way, I am a terrible one so spill," I reassure him, more curious now.

He looks at me with that innocent look and says sheepishly, "I may or may not have dragged the portable muggle coffee maker that your granddad gave me for my birthday last year."

I laughed so hard at this, making Lorcan stutter out defensively, "Hey, it makes hot chocolate and Romanian ground coffee. You know wizards don't do coffee."

I grin, getting up and pat him on the shoulder teasingly, "You poor, poor boy, what has Granddad dragged you into."

"Heaven."

"It is a caffeine addiction."

"Call it what you want."

I shake my head, shaking with laughter when someone caught my arm.

"Guess what Rose," Lily squeaked, making me automatically wary, "Today is Hogsmeade." Lily was still in her pajamas, her scarlet hair pulled into a loose bun on top of her head and her big brown eyes wide and fresh.

"I know," I say hoping she doesn't go where I think she is going.

She leans in and whispers excitedly, "Your date!"

"I know."

She frowns, "Then why aren't you getting ready yet?"

"Ready?" I ask incredulously, and freeing my arm from her death grip, I say, "Lily! It isn't even breakfast yet!"

"Yeah, but you need all the time to get ready," she counters and I roll my eyes.

"Aw, thanks."

She chuckles, "Don't be over dramatic, you know what I mean. Besides, you have patrolling and I need to see what you are wearing before I leave so you don't screw up."

"I can dress myself up just fine," I snap and huff like a five-year-old, walking up the staircase. But Lilly was as stubborn as I was.

"Come on," she pleads and gives a tug.

I grit my teeth. I would never get any peace with her around. I look at Lily, grinning evilly as she already knows the answer. "Fine."

* * *

I had toured many places in the world, both the mundane and the wizarding one. I had been to the great rocky mountains and lakes of America, India's monuments and tea estates, Africa's unusual animals and golden prairies, but nothing in the world could beat Hogsmeade. The small village was covered in snow but yet it stayed as cheerful as ever. Snow blanketed the rafters of the shops and the windowsills and danced its way from the sky to the ground. Icicles hung on every corner and every edge, frozen as a position of water falling down. The cobblestone road was surprisingly clear of snow, most likely placed with a spell, and signs were covered with snow until someone opened and closed a door, causing the snow to fall and once again build up on top of the overhead signs. The most cheerful sight of Hogsmeade were the shops themselves. Puffs of smoke cheerfully come out of the chimneys and a warm yellow light glows from the shops, showing images going on inside. The Three Broomsticks has a group of merry men clinking tankards of Butterbeer and in Honeydukes, students are piling to reach the boxes of chocolates.

I stood in the swirling snow, wrapped tightly in a dark blue coat and black boots. I had a swung a cap over my thicket of curls and wrapped my scarlet and gold striped scarf around my neck. I looked through the snow trying to finding someone who looked remotely like Scorpius. My boots made little sounds as I traveled down the road, peering into the shops looking for Scorpius but I could see everything from the outside. Just then, arms enveloped me into a tight hug.

"Excuse me, but I don't care at this moment if anyone sees us hugging," Scorpius mutters into my ear, "This is our bloody date and if anyone cares, they can gladly shove it up their ass."

I laugh hard at Scorpius's comment and hug him back, glad for some warmth for my face in the freezing cold. Scorpius put his chin next to mine, which was a bit hard considering his tall built but turned out perfectly.

"We should get inside, or else we will soon be frozen," I mutter in his ear.

Scorpius nods, "Where to?"

"How about The Three Broomsticks?" I ask.

Scorpius furrows his brows, "There will be a lot of people there."

"I know," I give him a smile, "You are right, they can take it and shove it up their ass."

Now it was Scorpius's turn to laugh, "That's my Rose."

* * *

We took a spot in the booth of the Three Broomsticks, nobody wants to pay attention to people in that crowd. I had shrugged off my jacket and other woolen items until I only had on what Lily had forced me to wear. No, it wasn't a sparkly red dress with a slit, it wasn't even a dress. I wore a snug white turtleneck and dark blue jeans, my hair when I reached to feel it was wet, though.

"That's because snow gets stuck in it."

I look up confused to Scorpius who had just returned from ordering the drinks. "Huh," I asked.

Scorpius grinned, "Your hair. I kind of saw it coming, the snow got stuck in your hair." He chuckled.

I playfully kicked him, "Don't start teasing me on my hair Scorpius... Malfoy."

"Hyperion."

"What," I ask, not sure what he meant.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, for next time reference," he grinned.

"Rose Nymphadora Weasley," I reply evenly, "If you need to ever use it."

"I assure you I will," he teases, "Your stubbornness will ensure it."

"You know I want to wrap my hands around your neck so badly right now."

"You sure you don't want to wrap your hands around something else right now," he teasingly asks, waggling his eyebrows and seeing my face, which probably turned red in a matter of seconds, laughed.

"Come here right now so I have the opportunity to Avada you," I said grumpily.

To my surprise, grinning, he got up, and quickly got into my side of the booth, and pulled my close to him. I automatically complied and let him snake his arms around my waist. My arms came around his waist and I let him rest his head on top of mine.

"Do you still want to Avada me," Scorpius smirks.

"I am trying to get your guard down," I mumble.

I let the noises drown into the background and left my sense all to my touch, feeling the press of Scorpius's arms around mine.

"Two Butterbeer for the couples!" said a loud cheery voice said, making me jump. I immediately scrambled upright but Scorpius just loosened his grip.

He laughed, "Thank you, Geri." Geri was a cheery, round woman who ran the Three Broomsticks after Madam Rosemerta had retired. She worked as her apprentice for ages, before the war of Hogwarts. "Do think maybe I can take this one," he asks hopefully and pulls me a little closer, "I can't have her think I just take stuff for free."

"Not a chance." She looks at me and winks, placing the bottles down, "Don't worry about him, he is a good one." And with the last sweep of her skirts, Geri went away.

"What was that about," I ask.

Scorpius unravels his arms around me and puts one around my shoulders. He was paler than most humans but he was nice and cozy. "I'll tell you if you promise not to judge me in the end."

I nod and push myself up, pivoting myself so I faced him. I was really curious to what he had to say now.

Scorpius hands me my drink and I twist it open and eagerly take one sip. The foam melts in my mouth and the fizziness explodes in my mouth, leaving a butterscotch taste. Butterbeer is and always been my favorite drink, I had at least one every time I came to the Three Broomsticks.

Scorpius looked down at his hands before starting in a low voice, "It was my first time coming here, I was of course in my third year. The Three Broomsticks was one of the most talked about place and I was so excited to go there. I went there with Ryder and we planned to grab a few drinks but as soon as I entered the room, I realized what a mistake I had made. I walk to the bar and Ryder leaves to look for the bathroom when I see Geri. I open my mouth to request two Butterbeers when she yells at me. I remember she threw down her towel and glared at me with angry eyes. 'You think your Malfoy generation is allowed after what you did, to my pub and to this world! Get out!' So I remember the pub being completely silent as Ryder quietly started to usher me out."Scorpius stared out into his bottle, absentmindedly rubbing my hand with his thumb, "But when I went outside, I saw a Grobler reaching out. And you know how bad of a reputation Groblers had in the thieving world and this one was reaching for the large sum of gold Geri had dumped on the counter when she had yelled at me. I turned from Ryder's grasp and took out my wand. I heard a few murmurs of surprise, probably thought that I was about to kill them or something, and I said the first spell that came to mind, ' _Immobulus_.' The Grobler froze in his position, look frantically around with his eyes. Geri looked at the Grobler and as an instinct grabbed the bag. She then looked at me with my wand out and back at the Grobler and shook her head."

Scorpius then smiled faintly, "People, later on, said that was the first time they saw her cry. Geri broke out into tears and hugged me, apologizing over and over again for yelling at me like that and shaming me and that if I hadn't saved her gold, she would have lost her profits. I honestly was a bit confused as to what had happened but Geri had promised me free Butterbeers for every time I come here."

I hadn't realized my mouth had been opened and I quickly shut it. "I had no idea," I mutter, "I am sorry Scorpius. If I knew what you went through, I probably wouldn't have been so rude to you."

Scorpius laughed and pulled me to him. His words were just barely muffled by my hair as he spoke, "Rose, you being rude to me was actually quite reassuring. You never were scared of me, I felt human because of that. You never said anything about my family or accused me of being a cheat just because I was in Slytherin. I mean there are more reasons for why I love you but I wouldn't be able to say them all."

I froze and slowly sat straight up, "What did you say." Scorpius raised his eyebrow in confusion for a moment then, his face dawned in realization.

"I love you."

I thought that was the most unrealistic, useless, and dramatic word in the world. _I love you_ , what type of people would say that. It was a promise that they couldn't keep, I saw people say I love you and then just fall apart. But at this moment I realized it wasn't a pact but a declaration, one that might last forever or a few minutes, but it is declaring that for a moment, the person had their heart taken away from them. Scorpius looked away, his cheeks tinged with pink and his body no longer pressed against mine.

Was my heart taken away yet? "Scorpius."

Gray eyes look at me. "I love you too."

* * *

 **Hi, hope you liked this chapter. I will be finishing off their date in the next chapter and please review. I greatly appreciate a review and especially a follow/favorite! Tell next time- crazyforbooks101.**

 **This chapter was dedicated to the half of a mango given to me by Gsc040203.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi. I had a really bad day today so lucky for you guys, you'll get some fluff and not-so-lucky, maybe some sadness. Now I might also be uploading a one Shot, I will let you know. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

We were once again in the snow, but the cold hadn't seemed to touch me. Scorpius pulled me into the bookstore, a shop with scripted letters flourishing the door. The bell tinkled like the music from a child's music box and the smell of books wafted off of the papers. Scorpius hadn't stopped smiling, it is as if his dimples are stuck to his face. We hadn't mentioned the exchange we had in there, maybe because it was too lovely to touch. Like a beautiful antique piece, beautiful to look at but it could break at the slightest touch. From when I was a kid, I was smart enough to recognize and go deeper into things and sympathize more with people and people's emotions than most. Mum said it was probably because of the war, and it could have had an impact on how she had raised me but either way, emotions were strong to me.

"Why did you bring me here," I asked curiously.

"Well, I thought this would be a nice place to talk a bit, and I also want to show some things," Scorpius shrugged sheepishly. The place was obviously filled with books and the only clerk was in the far corner reading a book and oblivious to everything. Scorpius lead me around a bookcase only to reveal a half concealed bookcase.

He looked at me with a smile I knew so well. "Scorpius," I frown trying to conceal a smile, "what did you do."

His gray eyes seemed to shine even brighter than they had when we left The Three Broomsticks and he pulls out a metal key. He puts in the key and turns the key, revealing a small click from the door.

"I was looking for some books to read and I stumbled upon a door," Scorpius shrugged, grinning.

He went into the door and following him, I craned my neck up to see a spiraling staircase. The staircase was brown and rickety and the only source of light came from the top. But, a feeling of anticipation washed over me like every time I opened a good book."So let me guess," I said smirking, "you stole the key and unlocked it to see where it lead."

Scorpius laughed. "I love how that was the first conclusion you reached. No, actually the door was unlocked. I just managed to sneak in the keys when it wasn't. Granted I wasn't very smart then, we I decided to go into an unknown room, but all it lead was to an empty room."

"Who said you are very smart now," I retort, following Scorpius up the dusty steps.

"Hey, watch it Wildfire," he teased, referring to hair as he tugged on my red curls. I huff and smile and try to swat his hand away. He removes his hand, but only then do I realize his face's proximity to mine. His nose, barely touching mine and a small smirk pasted onto his face. I look at his silvery eyes and then dart down at his pale pink lips. His hands ghosted around my waist and I leaned in unintentionally. Suddenly, the cold hit me and I opened my eyes, I hadn't realized I had closed them.

Scorpius chuckled, "Come on, we have quite a few steps to climb and I don't think you can make it."

I glare at him, ignoring the burning heat that crept up my neck and spread across my face. "Shut up Stockings." Believe it or not, Stockings was a nickname that I had dubbed him in my first year of Hogwarts. By then, Scorpius had been a tall lanky boy with pale thin legs. One day, after he had spent an afternoon tangling pens into my wild curls, I charmed stockings onto his long legs. Dating him or not, I will never forget that victorious day.

Scorpius laughed warmly and just continued up the stairs. When we reached the top, it was a cozy place. A hearth was running, the flames licking the top of the brick fireplace, Scorpius says it never stopped running, and a wide comfortable brown couch was angled in between a beautiful large window and the fire. The window had a simple cross hatched pane but the view outside gave an imitation that we were looking from a tower. I could see masses of black, blue and red entering and be exiting the shops and maybe even spot a few red heads. I could see the Drumstrang and Beuxbaxtons chattering curiously in the streets, dressed in their furs and silk cloaks.

"Is this where you come," I ask, "No wonder you steal keys for this."

Scorpius sat on the couch and grabbed a soft blanket from nearby. I sat down next to him, but I felt stiff. I wasn't sure what to do, whether to lay back on the couch or lean into him, but I didn't need to, he chose for me. I felt him smile as he pulled me from my rigid position, his long pale fingers guiding me to his back and he threw the blanket over us. This wasn't as awkward as I predicted, it was actually pretty warm.

His proximity, though, caused tumbling in my stomach. "Tell me something," I ask, still curious about his life. His hands folded onto mine and I shifted around a bit, it felt weird not looking at him while he talked.

"I have a sister."

That wasn't something I expected. "Really," I ask, raising my eyebrows. Scorpius smiled, but it was weak. One of his fingers reached up to wrap around my curl and play with it, the sensation tingled in my scalp. "What is her name? How old is she?"

"Calm down Wildfire," Scorpius grinned, his dimples flashing. "She is fifteen years old."

I paused for a moment, putting the pieces together. "But that means that-"

"That she is at Hogwarts," Scorpius said nodding, "Yes."

I jumped up, anxious to hear more about her. "Then why don't people know about her."

The shadow of the fire flickered across Scorpius and he sighed, "To protect her, I guess.'

'People weren't exactly _nice_ to me in my first year. We didn't want that to happen to her so my parents had a talk with McGonagall and we changed her last name to Mum's maiden name-"

"Greengrass," I mutter under my breath, finishing his sentence for him. Scorpius smiles and nods. Everyone knows that Draco Malfoy married Astoria Greengrass but no one stopped to suspect they had more than one child. Cassi Greengrass everyone assumed was some distant relative of the family and since she was placed in Ravenclaw, could most definitely not be a Malfoy's daughter. Cassi was supposedly short for Cassiopeia and she was a bright girl. Her looks, now that I think about it more, were somewhat like Scorpius. She had his long lashes and arched eyebrows and the dimples that form when they smile.

"Is that where you learned how to braid," I muse.

Scorpius flushed, "Yeah. Being stuck in a large house with no playmates tends to force you to play with your younger sister."

No playmates. I doubt people wanted to stick with the Malfoys back then. At least things were better for him when he came to Hogwarts, wait, then why had they changed Cassi's last name again.

Then, another thing struck me and I bolted from my lazy cat position. "Scorpius, what do you mean people weren't exactly nice to you!"

Scorpius froze and cleared his throat and mumbled a jumble of words that I could just barely make out, "You know, pranks and stuff."

Pranks and stuff. I felt the heat rise and I shoved it down. "They don't do that now do they," I exclaim angrily.

Scorpius widened his eyes and hurriedly said, "Merlin! No Rose. Relax."

He then guided me back to him and put his head on top of mine. "You Weasleys. Have the temper to match your hair."

"I don't really get that mad that often, at least not now. I was a bit of a handful when I was younger," I contradict. The fire had cooled instantly and sometimes I didn't realize how bad my temper could get sometimes.

"Yes," Scorpius shook with laughter, "The time you put the numbing charm on me, I couldn't talk for two hours."

I snickered a bit, "That was a good one, my favorite one was though when I charmed every animal in a two-mile radius to come after you."

Scorpius snorted, "Yes, I still haven't thanked you for giving my specialty nickname, Princess."

And we sat there. In the warmth of the fire and of each other, exchanging the stories.

* * *

I walked into the yelling and jumping common, with students high on sweets. Beuxbaxtons and the Gryffindors sat in the common room alike, chattering carefree amongst themselves.

I walk over to my friends and family and sit down in between Al and Lily. Al was going on about how this time they wouldn't be removing Quidditch from the year because teachers argued it was a good way to release stress. Being the captain, though, he was going to make us work harder when he realized that there was a chance I might not play at all.

Al groaned in annoyance, "Honestly, wasn't there any other names the Goblet could've picked. I mean don't get me wrong. I am very excited for you Rosie Poise but after that long day of tryouts."

I shrug, reaching for a Fizzing Whizzbee since I had missed Honeydukes, I wasn't complaining, though. "I'll talk to McGonagall about it," I say after the candy had finished. One thing we didn't talk about at all, Scorpius and I, was the Triwizarding Tournament. And I was glad because no that Al mentioned it, I felt a panic attack coming along.

Lily then sat down next to me. Her long hair had been pulled into a low ponytail and I noticed her shirt was skewed to the right as well as her lip balm a bit smudged. I smirked, "Had a nice time in the broom cupboard."

"Shut up," Lily glowered, hastily wiping her hand across her lips. I snickered a bit but then froze when she fired a question. "What about you and your prince charming. Move onto the next stage yet."

"The next stage?" I looked at her questioningly. "No! Bloody hell, Lily! No!" I looked at her partly horrified and partly embarrassed. First of all, sex is something I am most definitely not ready to do and there was no way in hell that I would discuss this with my younger cousin.

"Your face is red again," Lily giggles, sucking on a piece of candy she also stole from Al. I just stuck my tongue out making Lily roll her eyes and do the same. And just to win, I impulsively show her the finger only to make her explode into laughter.

"Hey! Use up you own stash of candy," Al yelled, snatching the bag.

I roll my eyes and whine, "But I didn't go to Honeydukes." Then I freeze impulsively. Al looked at me questioningly.

"So you are telling me for an entire day, you didn't even go to Honeydukes! That is your favorite shop, what were you doing meanwhile!."

Ah, shit. Way to go, Rose. I tugged on a curl of my hair as I desperately tried to think but couldn't come up with anything. So I decided to tell him the factual truth."I was in the Three Broomsticks and the bookstore." _With my boyfriend_. "The bookstore was very big." _For a mouse_. "I lost track of time." _While I was cuddling with Scorpius on a couch next to a beautiful scenic view, also we saw Alli Illya fall on her backside, I tried not to laugh but Scorpius broke me by laughing like a hyena_. Details were not important.

The good part though was that my reason was actually valid, being a complete nerd and all. Al snorts, "That doesn't mean you can take my treats."

"Rude," I mutter half-heartedly and give up, ruffling Al's jet black hair before getting ready for bed. Along the way, I shuffled into a corner to find a book I lost a couple of days ago when I heard a group of girls, dressed in Beuxbaxtons blue cloaks, whisper amongst themselves in their hushed French accents.

"Ze 'ogwarts champions. Ze boy iz so 'andsome. I would not mind being in ze tournament him, pity him too. Ze Wezely girl hadn't got ze looks zat Dominique and Louis got."

I considered for a brief moment turning and hexing those snooty Beuxbaxtons into yelling and screaming while their perfect hair was replaced with seaweed. But the last thing that was needed was an excuse for a conflict between the two schools, especially since my family attends it and after all this time, the schools have finally been together in harmony.

I creep back out silently, no longer wanting to stay to find my book and shrug. Those evil-eyed toads could go back to their ugly hole where they came from, I bet not I single hair on their heads holds any information other than how to judge people on their looks.

Besides, I was the one who had gotten into the Tournament, not them. The deathly tournament that judges you on your strength and weaknesses and knowledge of magic. Oh, Merlin.

* * *

 **HI, I hope you liked this chapter. Please read and review, really, please. Reviews mean so much to me. Even guest reviews so, please. Thank you for ready this. - crazyforbooks101**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

I don't know what hit me. I guess I didn't realize it until a few days had passed. I was the bloody champion, and the bloody goblet picked me for the bloody tournament that _I_ had bloody entered! Stupid Gryffindor genes.

I had woken up earlier than anyone, not being able to sleep for long. The sun had barely begun to rise when I got out of my four-poster bed, Lily and everyone snoring softly in their beds. I used the regular bathrooms, too anxious to get to the Prefects ones all the way down the North corridors. I look into the mirror, the knots in my hair from the tossing and turning at night and the shadows under my eyes were as clear as day. I could've asked Lily for the potion she uses to remove bags but, I didn't have time so, I quickly changed into my school robes and with a band, put up my damp curls into a ponytail. Grabbing my school bag I rushed out of the bathrooms. At this time, the early rising students had rolled out of bed and were sleepily walking towards the bathroom.

I muttered a quick excuse me and rushed down the staircases and ran past the empty classrooms until I reached the library. I needed to do research. I took a deep breath and looked at the rows and rows of information stacked on each other. I went up to the first bookshelf and started taking the books, looking at the insides to see if it was what I was looking for.

Pretty soon I was taking trips back and forth to get everything. I had created a mini wall in between me and everything else in sight. I pulled out a parchment and quill for notes and set a mini timer I had gotten from Diagon Alley. You whispered into the small red clock for when you wanted it to ring and then put it right next to you. I whispered into it to ring when I was supposed to go to class and set it on the desk. Then I got to work.

The first one I opened was about curses and defense spells, that has to come in handy. I got to reading about theBuldiva Spell which allows a dome of protection to be cast around you for a day but you needed a lot of energy and a circle to be drawn at the size you wanted the spell to be cast. Looked like a lot of work and would be useful for immediate responses. I flipped through many other pages until I finished that book. I reached for another one and opened it when an animalistic sound erupted. I looked at my little timer, which was now floating next to my ear, and it was screeching with fumes shoot out of its ears. I tapped on it twice, a signal to turn it off. Quickly grabbing my bag and I put shoved a collection of random books in my bag and I ran off to my next class. Double Potions.

* * *

Professor Reynolds swept the classroom as he talked about the Invisibility potion. I scribbled down on my parchment with he was saying when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around to see a worried Al _and_ an equally worried Scorpius.

Al leaned over inconspicuously and asked me, "Rose, how many books are you carrying in that bag of your and Merlin, what happened to your face. You looked like someone punched you in both eyes."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my paper, "I am _fine_ , Al. Now shut the hell up I am trying to focus."

"Rose, are you okay?" another voice asked. I turned to see Scorpius, with a crease in between his eyes. Just then did I fully realize the state of my hair and my face and I sighed. Surprisingly, hearing his voice just annoyed me more. He should also be studying for this tournament. We weren't going to just _breeze_ past this and if I was going have to lose an arm because of this idiot.

Al raised his eyebrow. His green eyes were full of confusion as he looked at Scorpius, "I am sorry why do you care."

Scorpious pretended to not really care, "Champion stuff. I can't do this without her." That was probably the lamest excuse that Scorpius could have ever come up with but, it worked for my knucklehead of a cousin.

"Yes, I am fine," I hissed a bit too loudly under my breath to the two boys.

"Miss Weasley." Oops.

I turned to see an annoyed Professor. "Since you, Malfoy, and Potter seem to love chatting with each other, you are now in charge of cleaning up the Gorgon blood. And ten points off from each of you."

I internally groaned as Professor turned back and mentally cursed life. Gorgon blood was so sticky and had such magical properties that magic could no clean it off cauldrons and ladles.

When we were placed at our tables I quickly snagged the one with Rachel. Rachel Wood stood there utterly confused as I was always with Al.

"Do you mind," I asked her.

She smiled and shook her head, "Course not."

Sadly, those bastards took the table on the other side of us so no matter which side I went to, they were always there.

"Rose, did you have breakfast this morning?"

"Rose, are you okay?"

"Rose, did something happen?"

"Are you having PMS?" This came from Al who was most definitely going to be hexed after this.

After I had rotated to the other side, I winced, anticipating another question. When it didn't come I saw Scorpius, looking at me with questioning gray eyes. _We will talk later_ , mouthed to me and then, said nothing to me the rest of class. When the class was dismissed and I had managed to clean off everyone's Gorgon blood, I rushed to my next class, Care of Magical Creatures with Ravenclaw. I spend that time running away from Al too and thus being thrown into a pen full of Baloot Bunnies. Basically, bunnies that if they got too excited could expand like a balloon. So when I was handed a piece of carrot, the bunnies bloated in my face, nearly suffocating me to death. Dangerous balls of fluffiness I never thought that could actually happen. Anyway, I walked back to castle that time with potential tufts of white fur in my hair and an assignment to do a three-foot essay on the Baloot Bunnies.

The class I had right after and right before Lunch and our free period was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaws again. I loved this class, it really was my favorite. It was taught by a young teacher, Mr. Herrin. Professor Herrin was a tall man with a great insight into the dark arts and how to protect people from as I took a seat next to Rachel, I realized he may be able to help me in my quest to find more books. Especially the ones in the restricted section. The books in the Restricted section has alway been my dream to read. Some you could snag from the Ministry's library, and I had when I was a kid visting Dad, but most were Hogwarts copies. Sad thing was that the section had diminished because in burned the Battle of Hogwarts but someone had managed to save a good amount from the section.

I hastily took a seat and began writing notes on from the blackboard on the schematics on non-verbal spells.

"May I have your attention," Professor Herrin spoke in his low tone. "I am to inform you of the Apparition test that it to take place right before the first task of the tournament so be in the Great Hall by eight on the first Friday of the full moon. Anyway moving on to the Grievance Spell."

He proceeded to explain about the Movement spell perhaps the most famous non-verbal spell. Being able to move things with a flick of the hand.

"You will be writing on the directions on how to effectively execute a nonverbal spell due next week," Professor Herrin spoke as students flooded out of class to lunch. I briefly saw Al standing outside of the door, waiting patiently. I sighed, there was no way I could blow him off this time.

"Professor?" I spoke up as Professor Herrin returned to his desk.

"Yes, Miss Weasley. Is this about your Immobilizing Spell paragraph because I assure you it got an O."

I beamed, I worked a lot on that foot long paragraph. "Well, no. I actually was wondering if I can get your permission to look into the Restricted section of the library. Since I got into the tournament, I supposed I can look into some things."

Professor Herrin's forehead creases and he stares at me through the tops of his glasses. "I would love to help you but, I would first need to know if I am allowed you such access. I will get back to you."

I brushed off the slight impatient feeling I got and nodded, "Thank you, Professor." And I left the classroom to a waiting Al.

Once outside Al passed me something wrapped clumsily in a wrinkled paper. I take it curiously and look at Al.

Al sighed, "Do you remember the time you first took the OWLs. You couldn't eat or sleep for a week. I think the same is happening to you again." He was right.

I didn't realize how sleep deprived and neglectful I got. AL continued, not without a trace of brotherly affection, "I know that you have the Tournament and everything but please don't kill yourself. Come to lunch."

I bite my lip and think. "I am sorry Al, but I can't. This Tournament is not an Owls exam, it is so much more. I need all the preparation I can get."

"You are too stubborn," Al frowns, "Fine but I will probably bring Hugo and Lily with me to wrestle you out of that library."

I shake my head and start to walk off when I remember the package in my hand. "Hey! Al!."

Al turns around, his black hair ruffling, "Yeah?"

I wave the lumpy thing, "What is this."

Al smiles, "To help you. It is a Chocolate Frog mixed with a little bit of the sleeping draught. I might let you do what you are doing Rosie but I still value your health as a cousin."

I roll my eyes but my heart warms up. "Thank you."

"Try not kill yourself with all that reading," Al says without looking back.

I rush down to the library then, praying that my stack of books was still there.

* * *

I was flipping through my fifth book when someone sat down abruptly next to me.

I guessed it was someone sent as an ambassador by Al, "Go away," I mutter.

Suddenly a box floated right in front of me. I glower at the box and turn to the person ready to scream my head off at them. Then I relaxed, it was Scorpius.

"Lunch is done already," I say softly, my mood changing at the sight of his face.

"No, but I finished early because Lily mentioned to me that you were stressed about the tournament. She thought I could help you," Scorpius said consolingly.

Merlin, they are really trying all the methods to try and get me out of this place, aren't they? "She thought you can help me because we are dating and in the Tournament together," I ask, raising an eyebrow.

Scorpius smirks, "Because as she put it if anyone is stubborn as you are, it is me. Now, Rose, you need to eat something."

When I refuse to budge from my position and ignored him, my face in stuck to the book, he tugged it out of my hands.

"Hey!" I exclaim reaching for it again but, Scorpius tuts and pulls it back.

Fine. He wanted to play it that way. I smirk and pull out my wand. " _Accio book_ ," I say, expecting the book to fly into my hand and allowing me to make my escape leaving a flustered Scorpius. But that little ass had tricks up his sleeve too.

" _Repeteous_." That caused the book to stop midair from where it was coming to me and undo my spell, causing it to return to Scorpius. "You forgot Wildfire," Scorpius grins, "I was the best dueling partner you ever had. I can see your moves coming." Suddenly, I never wanted to read a damn book as I wanted to right now.

"Locomotor Mortis."

"Protego. Ha, stunning spell, nice." We shoot a few more spells back and forth, and I realized that I was actually having fun. I never realized how great it felt dueling with Scorpius.

"Weasley! Malfoy!." Oh no, honestly. I didn't expect to get in trouble two times in a row in a day. Madam Quince stood there with a furious look on her face. "I didn't expect this from either of you! Dueling in the middle of the Dragons Section!."

She walked up and snatched the book from Scorpius's frozen hand. "Give me that and now get out, both of you!"

We practically ran outside as Scorpius grabbed his box and we went outside, panting. I took a whiff of the fresh air and laughed. Laughing felt great and I felt the stress slowly relieve itself. Suddenly my shoulders and neck felt very sore and my stomach grumbled and I felt very sleepy.

Scorpius smiled and handed me the box to which I opened it and found food, "Just like old times eh. I beat you this time too."

I softly close the lid of my box, feeling that same warm feeling again, and shake my head, "No, not just like old times. This time the winner get a prize." Then I go on my tippy toes and press my lips to his. Scorpius's arms snake around my waist and we stand there for a while until we pull away.

"No," Scorpius smiles widely, showing his dimples bolder than ever. "What you want to do now," Scorpius asks, a little bit breathless. His sun-kissed blond hair had fallen over his eyes and my fingers automatically push it back up.

I smile, "Relax in the sun, I guess studying too much is bad for me," I say sheepishly."

Scorpius smiles for a brief moment and then swiftly kisses the crown of my head. "It is fine. I haven't been studying up to my quota for the Tournament actually. We can study together, how about every Monday anWednesdayay at four. I don't think it is supposed to interfere with our Quidditch times either."

I beamed, "And I'll see what I can do about getting an emtpy private classroom."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow and I blush wildly, making him laugh. "Not like that you pervert," I smack him. He then grabs my arm and pulls me in, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Lets go and eat something, eh."

So we sat at the edge of the black lake, far away from people and we sat, talked, and ate for the rest of lunch our free period. Afterward, I laid back and rest my head my head on Scorpius's chest, falling asleep to the warmth of the sun and Scorpius's cool hand playing with my curls.

* * *

 **Hi, I gave you guys two chapter because there is a really good chance I won't be updating for a while. Thanks for reading and I would personally thank everyone who commented and favorited/followed me, I really loved and appreciated it. Thank you and hope you liked this chapter. -crazyforbooks101.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I would like to say something. You guys are either dying of the fluff or disgusted by it. Either way, enjoy it while you can because I promise you there WILL BE PAIN. So, I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading! 3**

* * *

I sat at breakfast the next day, wedged between an overjoyed Al and a satisfied Lily.

"He helped, didn't he," Lily whispered to me. I nodded and gave her a small grateful smile before piling helping of potatoes and porridge onto my plate. I poured myself some milk from the nearby jug before talking with everyone.

"Rosie, you will be able to come to the first practice won't you," Al asked, raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head, "No. Sorry, Al but I got the wand weighing ceremony but McGonagall said I will be able to attend the rest of the practices, though."

Al frowned, "Well it is at least better than not being able to come at all."

"Yeah," I'd hate to not play after finally getting on the team, "Al, do you know who do we play against first."

"Not yet but, I hope it is Slytherin," Al screwed up his face, "Last year they won." The feud with Slytherin ended last year with Slytherin winning, and Al resenting them ever since.

Above me, a handful of owls flew in today. Their wings spread wide and flying across the sunny cloudless ceiling and that reminded me of something. I shook my head to Al, "I still haven't told Mum and Dad that I got into the Quidditch team."

Al stopped mid-bite, wide eyed and turned to look at Mum at the Head table who was discussing something with Professor McGonagall. She was smiling and her presence gave me a comfort that I could not quite name. Either way, it tends to be a bit awkward with your Mum at your school but I do wish I could stop by and say hi to her more often. She is very busy with the Ministry, though. " _That's_ why you didn't get a howler from your dad yet," he said, echoing my previous thoughts.

"Yeah. Is it too late to send one now?"

Al chews his potatoes for a minute before thinking, "No, don't."

"Huh?" I ask, not sure I heard right.

"Don't," Al restates before elaborating, "Surprise them."

I smile, that seemed like not such a bad idea. After I confessed my used-to-be fear of heights, Dad gave up trying to get me on a broom. He would be the most thrilled and surprised out of all of them.

Suddenly I jumped because something white whizzed right in front of me and landed next to me. It was a white owl with wings tipped with a grayish-blue color, a familiar one too. On tied its leg with a string was a package. I could feel the curious stares of my family and friends as I sat there, unmoving while a gorgeous and expensive owl nibbled on a toast that hung over a plate. Then, I noticed my name on the package, written in a gorgeous elegant script, one that I knew too well.

Al looked for a moment and nudged me, "Rose. Aren't you going to get that?"

I gulped for a moment because I suddenly realized where this owl came from. There was no need to panic, though, Scorpius didn't put his name on this. I hastily untie the package and put it in my bag.

"I know what it is, I asked Uncle Harry to send me some books," I lied and Lily looked sideways at me, her eyes telling me she understood. _Afterward_ , she mouthed. I nodded in agreement and hurriedly finished my food. Later on, before our first class, we sneaked into our dorms and jumped on my bed. Lily crossed her legs and watched me as I unwrapped the box. The brown paper with my name lay crumpled to the side and the opened the lid of the white box. Then, we both simultaneously gasped at what lay inside. An assortment of candies, all from Honeydukes. I knew Honeydukes like the back of my hand because I had to admit it, I had sweet teeth, one tooth can't do justice. And I really hoped the next Hogsmeade weekend came quickly so I could buy some more but what laid in this box, I could never buy in three trips to Honeydukes. Chocolate frogs, Sugar Quills, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and even Banquet toffee, all of them were there. How the hell was I supposed to give him his money back for this? Then I spotted a sheet of white parchment, folded neatly and tucked away to the side. I opened it and read.

Lily spoke first, "Scorpius really likes you huh."

I rolled my eyes but blushed, "Shut up."

Then I spotted a sheet of white parchment, folded neatly and tucked away to the side. I opened it and read.

 _Dear Rose,_

 _I remember how you nearly got in trouble once for eating your sugar quills in class, I laughed for hours in your face. Sorry, not the best way to start a letter is it? Well, I felt bad that I took away that opportunity for you to get some candy so I was taking my weekly walks outside of Hogwarts (I trust you this letter will never get in the wrong hands) and so I decided to make up for it. I may have gone a little overboard, though, I wasn't aware which was your favorite. Also, I may or may not have found something while I was coming back with my arms full of candy. I hope you don't mind, and knowing you, don't try and pay me back for any of this, future married couples don't need to._

 _From yours truly,_

 _Scorpius_

I chose to ignore how Scorpius got in and out of Hogwarts without getting caught and would discuss that with him later. I snorted at the last sentence then sighed in defeat, I couldn't pay him back for this in one day with my allowance but when my eye caught on the little "something", I was a hundred percent sure I will not be able to pay this off in a day, or hell, a year!

I passed the letter to Lily, who took it and began to read it while I took a closer look. I took out some piles of candy and tugged at a silver chain so it slipped out and into my palm.

"Oh, my bloody hell." It was a light ruby rose, its color such a rich red and the craftsmanship was so well done that it looked almost real, except for the tiny little faucets that reflected the light.

I looked over to Lilly who opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish. She dropped the letter and her eyes shined brighter than the bloody necklace. "Rose, is it fair to say I want your boyfriend."

I glared at her, probably a bit too intensely because then Lily blushed and muttered a small sorry. I gritted my teeth and spoke, "I am going to murder him." By the look on Lily's face, I knew this was _not_ what she was expecting. I sigh and try to explain it from my view to her, "Lily, I never liked the notion of people buying stuff for me. Exceptions of special events, I don't expect anything really expensive. I especially hate boys who spend millions on girls, they could be doing so much more than throwing family money around to buy an abundance of stuff. So, pardon me but Scorpius is really going to get an earful of this."

Lily grinned after hearing my rant, "Well, go ahead and tell him now. You still have some time."

I was about to dramatically huff and exit the room like a person should but then I realized something. "Dang it," I mutter, "I am carrying too much stuff, and my necklace will probably break if but into my book bag."

"Here is a bloody brilliant idea," Lily pauses and says sarcastically, "why not wear it on _your neck_."

"Because that symbolizes that I accepted his gift, that's why," I huff angrily. Lily sighs and gets up, snagging one of my treats, I wasn't going to complain about the candy, on her way out.

"Just tell me how it works out," She says grinning and leaves the dorms, allowing me to grab my stuff and head out. The only problem with everything was that in this huge castle, I had no damn idea where Scorpius was, and I sure as hell couldn't go around asking where he was. Or maybe I could say it was Tournament stuff, but even then I doubt everyone would know where he is. I decided to ask Al first, and then go to Scorpius's best mate Ryder. Ryder was a playboy, there was no subtle way to put it. Half of the population at Hogwarts adored him while the other half detests him, guess which side I am on. Al, on the other hand, had access to the Maurader's Map, a prized possession that was handed down from his father to his brother and then to him. James used to wreak havoc in the school when he went here because the map had the ability to pinpoint everybody's location in the school.

I put the box of candy in my bag, not before unwrapping one of the chocolates and popping it into my mouth. The rich sweetness filled my mouth and I was tempted to moan but realized how odd it would sound to a passerby. I would die for chocolate, my one weakness in life. I fled down the stairs and re-entered the Great Hall. Half of the student population was gone, already eaten and were now spending their free time somewhere. I hoped they weren't snogging, I would then have to help out my fellow Prefects in rounding people up. I march over to Al who was still in his seat, finishing up the last of his food.

"Al, I need the map," I said clearly and Al freezes. He then proceeds to tug me down and glare at me.

"Say that a little louder, won't you," he hissed. Then his features softened and he asked curiously, "What do you need it for."

"Nothing important," I say, a bit too quickly.

Al raised an eyebrow, he clearly knew I was lying. Oh for sake, why could I never lie properly, why did it always have to be so bloody awkward. "Well, if it isn't important then I assume you don't need it that bad," Al says, playing my previous words, then turning back to his food.

Ok, so he wanted to play, did he. Well, I was about to bring out a nasty card and slap it on the table. I smirked and sat down, "Remember the time you had some of that Firewhiskey that James brought in. I don't know about you but the things you said, I would love to repeat them." Al slowly turned in his seat, a horrified look plastered on his face, nearly making me guilty for a moment.

"But you said you would never tell anyone," Al said nervously.

I continued, speaking slow and deliberately, "And I would hate to see someone you like hear it." It was in an instant that Al's eyes shifted to the right of the table. My eyes moved with his, curiously looking at who he was looking at. I would guess it would be Layla, or someone equally slutty. It was Rachel. Her brown curls were bouncing as she laughed at something her friend had said. I look sharply at Al. Rachel was my friend and I would never let Al hurt her. I opened my mouth to tell Al off when he pulled out the Maurader's Map. "Just take it," Al said hastily, "And spare me any lecture you were about to give me."

I glared at him but took the map in the end. I had too much annoyance already and I didn't even care. After finding a hidden place behind a suit of armor, away from preening pictures, I took out the map and whispered the phrase to unlocking the map, or it would just be a useless piece of parchment, " _I solemnly swear I am up to no good_."

Ink unfurled on the parchment, spreading from a point in the middle of the parchment. I unfolded the map and saw the entire Hogwarts drawn before me. People's names crowded the map and footsteps were displayed to show people moving. My eyes scrolled until it zoomed in onto Scorpius's name hovering above his footsteps, he was outside the school. I looked at where he was, near the Black lake, where we were a few days ago. I muttered the phrase to seal it again, " _Mischief Managed_." Only four people in my family knew the phrase; Uncle Harry, James, Al, and me. Once again, I was thrilled at the cool weather. The snow had melted away from our last Hogsmeade trip. I had a suspicion it was magic but, I didn't know why someone would change the weather. Scorpius sat in the grass, his blond hair ruffling against what was left of the chilly wind and his robe was pulled over his chest. His pale eyelids were closed and his lips were slightly parted. A part of me emerged and wanted to leave him undisturbed. I nervously fidgeted with the strap of my bag, maybe I should just leave him, he looked so peaceful.

"You know, you don't have to admire my looks from that far." Scorpius had opened one of his eyes and grinned wickedly, "I wouldn't mind you coming here either."

I turned red at the mortification of being caught staring at him. That bastard. I flip my hair over one of my shoulders and march over to where he laid, sitting down and crossing my legs. Scorpius was obviously glad when I had actually sat down next to him but then I pulled out the necklace. He looked at me in confusion and then looked at the necklace. I was the first to break the silence, "What the hell is this," I demanded.

Scorpius frowned, "It is a necklace, didn't you like it."

I forced myself to stay calm as I explained him the situation, "Scorpius, you can't buy me random things like this," I reasoned.

"Why not?"

"Because they are bloody expensive," I cried out in exasperation.

Scorpius now propped himself on his elbow and his brows were furrowed, "So? Why would the price matter to you."

I felt myself blush and mutter the last part, "Because it makes me a feel cheap."

"What?" Scorpius asks, not hearing my mumbling.

No doubt I was bright red at this point and I shouted annoyed, "Because it makes me feel cheap, all right! I feel like someone that you can just buy off with a bloody jewel! And it is unnecessary for you to buy something for me!"

"Rose, if I thought you could be bought with something sparkly, wouldn't I have gotten something for you before I ever took you on a date or before I ever kissed you," Scorpius said quietly. "I bought this necklace because it reminded me of you and I wanted you to have."

Now I felt ashamed, a thousand emotions coursed through, one of them a brief spark of love. I looked down and cleared my throat and looked at the necklace on my lap, I didn't notice until now but it had changed a partly opened light red rose to a closed pale pink bud.

"It is a mood necklace," Scorpius explained. I looked up and he was looking thoughtfully at the necklace, "I decided that what better to get a necklace for a person whose temper is fiery than her hair and changes quicker than the weather, stormy at first then pleasant the next."

I held up the necklace, "How does it work."

Scorpius laughed, "Leave it to you to ask that question, Wildfire. It is a charm so the necklace reacts only to the holder."

I unclasped the necklace and try to put it around my neck but I couldn't seem to get it on. I was about to tug the chain all the way around my neck, so I could see the clasp as I clasped the two ends but Scorpius stopped me. He wrapped his cool hand around my wrist and tugged at it. "Let me," he insisted.

I silently gave it to him and he tugged me to him, causing not an unfamiliar feeling to explode in my stomach. He brushed my hair over my shoulder and pulled the chain around my neck. I felt him fidget with the chain before letting go and the pendant dipped back down. I looked back down at the closed bud of the rose and saw is glisten at the base of my neck. Then I felt a cool pair of lips on my shoulder, I gasped.

"You have the most adorable cluster of freckles on your right shoulder, Scorpius murmured into my skin. I gulped audibly, feeling the burning sensation on my shoulder at where Scorpius's soft lips met my skin. Slowly Scorpius's lips began to make their way across my collarbones and up my neck, leaving a path of fire in it's wake. In a swift motion, he turned me around by my waist so that I facing him and suddenly his lips collided with mine. I let out a weird noise and let me pull Scorpius against me, my fingers knotting themselves into his thick blonde locks. This only encouraged Scorpius to pull me even closer than I thought possible. I felt his hands start to roam, starting from my waist and going up and down my back, then returning back into the same position. I was happy to continue kissing him until I heard a loud gasp. My brain wasn't properly working but somewhere it told me to look up. I quickly pulled away and looked up to see a mix of confusion and distraught and anger on a very familiar face.

A boy with unruly jet black hair and a pair of bright green eyes stood gaping in front of us and we both scrambled to get up. "Would someone please tell me what the _hell_ is going on," asked James.

* * *

 **There was a part to this that I didn't cuz well, it didn't go with what I was writing but I wanted to write it in so I decided to write a side note about it because, WHY NOT. Rose's necklace during the snogging session was a fully blossomed dark red rose. Lust, Love, Passion whatever interpretation you want to give it. I would also like to thank everyone who gave me a review, you made this chapter possible believe it or not. Until next time!- crazyforbooks101**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey, Guys! Thank you for all the reviews, I loved that, the feeling that someone out there actually read what you wrote and loved it, it warms my heart. For everyone who stuck with me until now, thank you so much! I will probably be also uploading a one shot sometime soon called _Stupid Wintry Weather_ so feel free to check that out. Now, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

My heartbeat raced as I took in the angry stance of my cousin and his glaring green eyes. James and Al's coloring were identical, their face shape was different though. James always had more rough features while Al had soft ones. Also, James had gained his dad's eyesight but, was able to fix it when he was young so that he only had to wear glasses when he was reading. He kept his glasses tucked away beneath his shirt.

I gulped as James eyes glowed, another thing. Despite being a complete prankster when he went here, James had another side and that was the big overprotective brother in the family, the one that no one wanted to piss off when it came to his cousins and siblings. And he saw me snogging Scorpius. Bloody hell. Despite me previously saying that Hugo and AL weren't many threats, James was not mellow.

"James," I say shakily, "Um, hi."

"Rose, what is happening," James asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow angrily. He radiated off anger but the strangest part was that instead of feeling scared, I felt... annoyed?

I sighed and glanced at Scorpius with the most apologetic and _IswearIddin'twantthistohappen_ look, but Scorpius already had gotten up and brushed his jeans with a cool look on his face. He offered one steady hand to me and I looked at it warily, what was he thinking. I took it and used it to help me get up so we were now both looking at James eye-level. I was shorter than James but Scorpius was the same height as him, which was a feat since James was three years older than him.

Scorpius then did what I didn't expect him to do, he stuck out his hand and said boldly, "My name is Scorpius Malfoy."

James's eyes widened and he spoke in a low angry tone, "You have the nerve to introduce me after I saw you snogging with my younger cousin."

I felt my face flame up but Scorpius didn't waver, "I suppose that that is the first step I would have to take. No?"

I gaped at him but his eyes were still and his hand was still outstretched, he really should've been in Gryffindor. Full of brave, but stupid, people. James was also a Gryffindor.

"That's it you little prat," James yelled, taking off his blazer that he wore and rolled up his cotton long sleeves so his arms bulged, "I am going to punch you so hard that you won't be able to charm others with that stupid face of yours. It's fine Rose, I am here now, step back."

I raised my eyebrows, wait, he thought _he was saving me_? I snorted and turned to tell Scorpius that I could handle him when I saw him standing with his arms up and with a deadpanned and serious look on his face. My god, boys. I started to step in front of them but their instincts were on high alert and they started forward way before. Their eyes were concentrated, I never would imagine that I would be in this situation.

I pulled out my wand from my pocket where it was stored, thankfully. I muttered the first thing in my mind as I watched the two jump out at each other, " _Immobulos_." The two idiots froze in their places, Scorpius leaning forward with his hand up in a fighting style and James in mid-punch. Both of their eyes still moved and they shifted over to me in a shocked look. I was so tempted to double over laughing but instead, I kept an annoyed and stern face.

"You idiots, stop for a moment and listen to me," I said raising my voice, "James, I don't need any saving."

James' eyes widened as if he was trying to say something but I ignored him. "Scorpius and I started dating the beginning of this year. He is a," I was about to say _lovely_ but then quickly changed the word, "great person and I don't have any regrets dating him."

"So please try and understand, and another thing, apart from you only Lily knows, so you _cannot_ tell anyone, or help me, James, I will make you and your love life suffer.," I paused for a moment so he could let what I had just said sink in.

I said a countercurse then and the two boys stumbled forward. James straightened and brushed his gray slacks and glared at me, before looking at Scorpius.

"What was your name again," he sniffled, his right hand clutched his blazer.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius repeated once again.

James's eyes widened when he heard the name. "Malfoy...," he trailed off in thought.

My heart clenched as I hoped his thoughts wouldn't go where I thought they were going, the last thing I would want for to happen is for Scorpius to get offended because of his last name. "James," I said warningly, holding my wand in a ready position, "Don't you start-"

"Oh my god," James burst out into a grin, making me falter, "Don't tell me Rose that you fell for your arch-nemesis. Your rival is he really the same one."

I gaped at him, such change of directions. At first, he was so mad, now he was so light and carefree. I suppose that is James for you. When I didn't reply back, he took that answer as a yes and stuck out his hand.

At first, I thought he was going to punch him again and was more than ready to shoot another jinx at him that was nastier than the last one, but instead, his palm was tilted upwards and in welcoming motion.

Scorpius, not knowing him as well as I did, was taken aback by his sudden mood swing. He cautiously took the hand, but after realizing nothing was going to happen, he shook James's hand more relaxed. James snickered, "I was such a fan of your work, the things that you did to Rosie, oh god, you guys kept me entertained since day one."

I crossed my arms and glared daggers at him but then stopped, "So you aren't mad."

James withdrew his hand and stared at me. His bright green eyes were calculating and calm, unlike earlier, but this was true James. James was unlike Al sometimes, and something he was exactly like him. Al was a bit thickheaded but James had a surprising knack for reading people. Perhaps that is what got him a job in the Ministry at such an early age.

"No," he said much to my surprise, "I suppose you keep this to prevent uncle from hearing this." He glanced at Scorpius, who had either subconsciously or purposely, shifted closer to me so the backs of our hands were touching. I nodded to his statement. He smiled a sad knowingly smile, "Well, you better take care of _Malfoy_ , or Rosie won't be there to protect you next time."

He turned back around, swinging his jacket over his shoulder and realization hit me, replacing the dread that had previously settled in my stomach. "Hey James, why did you come here."

James looks at me for a moment then grins his big grin again, "For you Rosie. I nearly forgot, Congratulations on becoming a Champion Rosie, I'll be there to cheer you on every minute." Then he dashed back to castle.

"You're happy," Scorpius mused behind me while I felt happiness explode inside of me.

"Huh," I glance up to see the gray clouds in his eyes. He clutched my hand and said,

He clutched my hand and said, "Your pendant, it is a bright purple and fully expanded." I glanced down and sure enough, the fuchsia faucets glinted in the sun, and the delicate petal crystals had spread out.

I look back up and let a smile spread on my lips, "This just turned out to be better than I expected."

Scorpius frowned, "Was it supposed to be bad. James seems like a decent and understanding person, I mean after the entire punching thing but that happens to the best of us. As you girls put it, it is in the y-chromosomes."

I lightly kicked him at his playful teasing and he made a big show of rubbing his leg. "I take that back, you have it too."

I ignore his remark and shrug, "I didn't expect James to do this. Last time I tried to go out, James had the other guy under interrogation for a week."

"Wow."

"Yeah," I sigh, rubbing my forehead, "I have no idea why he just brushed it away."

"Yeah, tell that to me when I was the target for your cousin's fist," Scorpius mutters annoyed. I looked at his pale face and how the light brushed the tips of his cheekbones, and as I did this, a part of me inwardly cringed imagining someone as plain as me next to him.

"Sorry about that," I mutter looking away.

Scorpius smiled, "Don't worry about. Thank you actually, for preventing me from turning into pulp." He then tugged me to him and pulled me close by the waist so we shared the same breath.

"Well I obviously had to," I teased him, eyeing his full lips, "I was smarter and had the better reflexes."

Scorpius just smiled softly and sealed the space between us with a kiss

* * *

 _James's POV_

Man, Aunt Hermione is going to be worried, I told her I would be here fifteen minutes earlier.

I ran my hand through my black hair worriedly and sighed. I wasn't about to let them go, but something about the desperation in Rose's face made me stop. Her eyes were pleading as she looked at me even though she remained a bold composure. And the way she moved when I went to hit him.

I looked down at that arm and moved it back and forth for a minute, there was something to deep between them. The way Malfoy would glance at Rose every few seconds to see how she was, and how he kept inching closer to her. I could feel the emotion between, it was so intense it was almost tangible. I bit my lip, dare I say, could it actually be love. Not the small little school flings but the real thing.

I cursed inwardly, I definitely shouldn't have left her alone now, love could make people do insane things, and if the Malfoy boy hurts her, the amount of damage I would do to him still wouldn't do justice to what would happen to Rosie's heart. I remember since she was a little chubby toddler, with bright hair exploding everywhere, her bright green eyes always laughing, and her constant smiles. Rose's heart was bigger than most, she was willing to look past other's past and see what was inside of them, but that only meant it was more fragile.

Despite everything though, I couldn't bring myself to pull them apart, it felt like a sin.

"Rosie, stay safe," I whispered, not referring just to the Triwizarding Tournament, "I don't think you'll need it though. He loves you too much."

Oh crap, now Auntie was really going to be pissed, my thoughts took ten minutes.

* * *

 **Hi, guys. Thanks for waiting, it has been a while since I had updated. I hope you enjoyed this. Please read and review. -crazyforbooks101**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

I hadn't seen James since that day and according to everyone else, Scorpius and I were the only ones who saw him.

"Don't worry about him," Scorpius said, patting my back consoling during one of our free time in the library, "Maybe he something brief to do here."

And he was right, I had other things to worry about. The first Quidditch match of the season got all the school pumped up and excited, everyone but me. Finally realizing that I was going to be playing in front of thousands of people, put my hairs on their ends, and my hair was unmanageable enough. The worst part? It was against Slytherin.

I groaned as I woke up to rustle of girls getting ready. Usually, I didn't mind getting up, but once he heard our competition, Al busted us up so bad during practice, that it made our heads spin. "This was such a bad idea," I mumbled to myself, pushing the sheets slightly down and getting up. Normally there wouldn't be a problem with waking up later for me but I had to meet up with Scorpius right after breakfast. McGonagall suggested that we start preparing for the Tournament now and provided us with a simple empty classroom.

* * *

After stuffing down breakfast, I pushed through the crowds of kids milling around and past portraits, one of a group of men drinking in a pub and then the next being a stiff woman in a lace dress drinking tea. We agreed to meet near the pillar and we walked up the stairs silently, ignoring the people looking after us. Once we were free from prying eyes, Scorpius looked at the room that was reserved for them and proceeded in that direction but stopped him.

"Not that," I said, shaking my head.

Scorpius furrowed his eyebrows, "But if not there, then where else."

I had considered this a while back, after the day I had promised to find an empty room for us to practice in, but I felt as if it was a bit too risky. In the end, though, I had reached the conclusion that this was going to be the best help we could get, and considering how Professor Herrin still hadn't gotten back to me, this was the only choice too.

"Follow me," I tell him. Scorpius looks a bit suspicious and even more confused, but the relaxed and utter trust on his face led me to take him to an empty corridor on the seventh floor.

I stop, with Scorpius behind me, in front of an empty wall with the portrait of a drunk old man with his head covered in a pink shawl and holding a tankard while singing merry tunes loud enough to vibrate through your skull.

" _~a small bird sat on an ivy branch and the song he sang was the Jug of Punch~"_

I winced and saw Scorpius do the same. "Wildfire," he asked confused and slightly annoyed at the singing, "why did you bring us here."

I wanted to explain to him but I didn't realize the loud drunk portrait there before. It must have been put there to annoy any curious passersby away. "It's too loud," I tell him, having to raise my voice more than a little, even though he was pushed up right against me.

Scorpius nodded and squinted, "If only there was a picture with a chugging contest nearby."

 _Chugging contest... alcohol... pub_! I smile and hurry over to the portrait. "Hey Sir," I yell.

The portrait stopped it's singing to peer down at me with his beady red eyes. "What do yer wanna," he slurred, and I could imagine the hot stench of his breath if he were alive.

"There is a pub out on the first floor of the Great Hall, next to the very pretty woman in the lace," I slyly tell him. A drunk's two weaknesses, alcohol, and women.

The portrait freezes and then jumps up in glee, sending his drink flying and the background shaking just slightly. "I got me some fine wine, the bird ain't drinking no stale ale anymore! Me get a pretty woman too!" he giggles and then with a swipe to the right, he was gone.

Finally, I could hear myself think. "Well done Wildfire," Scorpius said.

I smile sheepishly, "Well, you are the one who gave me the idea, though I'd hate to see how the professors would deal with the drunk man assaulting the lady in front of Great Hall."

Scorpius shrugs, "The other portraits would probably stop them." I snort, hopefully, or else people would see some things that would not want to see.

"Hey Wildfire, do you think portraits feel sexual pleasure?"

I turned to him, who had a face of pure curiosity, with my mouth agape and my face burning. Merlin! He was my boyfriend! Didn't he feel any shame asked this from me out of all people, about sexual pleasure! I took out my wand, feeling my rage burning inside of me and a few minutes later...

"Sorry! I am sorry Rose! Please stop the hexing! I won't ask you that every ag- OW!"

* * *

A few minutes later, we sat on a slight rising in the flooring while Scorpius rubbed his arm annoyed. He managed to evade some of my nasty curses but hit his arm against the wall instead. I couldn't say I minded, he learned his lesson, and I had a hex-free boyfriend and those were some awful hexes that I yelled.

"Anyway, you want to hear why we are here right?" I ask. Scorpius nods like a little boy in earnest, his arm forgotten. "So basically," I start, "There were rumors of the Room of Requirement working again."

Scorpius snorted in disbelief, running his hands through his rather delicious hair today, and replied, "Impossible Rose, the Room of Requirement worked because of the Junkyard in it, but after Harry Potter burned it, it didn't exist anymore."

I shook my head, strands of hair falling in front of my face, "I thought that too for a while," I said eagerly, "But listen to this, what if someone filled a new room with even more junk to form another junkyard and then cast a spell."

Scorpius frowned, "You know I believe in you and love you Rose, but at this point, we need room to practice in, not a guessing game."

I never thought of these as more than late night theories with my family, but slowly I began to wonder after Mum and James began dropping subtle hints. One day, Mum and James were sitting side by side and whispering. I leaned in, curious as to what they had said and caught bits and pieces of the fragments from sentences like _r_ _equirement... is possible... spells_. Then they noticed me and shooed me away, not before giving me a wide toothy grin, that reminded me of a little kid hiding toffee behind their backs.

I shook my head, "I believe that it is possible, just try."

Scorpius frowned and shifted to one foot, "I dunno."

I turned my head and looked up to him, clasping my hands under my chin and desperately trying to meet his eyes, "Please."

Scorpius looked down and when his eyes met mine, I saw him gulp. "I-I-I mean," he stammered after an awkward pause, "You sure it is even-"

"Please!"

"Fine!," Scorpius throws his hands up, "Dammit Rose, you broke me, happy!"

I break into a smile and jump a little, "Very!" Then I walked over to him and took both of his hands. Since I needed to be on the lookout for the door, Scorpius would be in charge of thinking about the door. "Scorpius," I say seriously, "Think of what you want the most right now, which is the practice room that we need. The door should appear."

Scorpius, for some reason, nodded quite stiffly, and his cheeks were dusted a light pink, which was actually quite heavy blushing for someone with his skin color. I clutched his hands tighter, excitement building in my chest rapidly, "Ok, close your eyes now!"

Scorpius instantly squeezed his eyes shut and my eyes looked around the hallway. A small tapestry in the corner fluttered and I looked behind, next to, and even above us, but my main focus was the empty wall in front of us. If this was where the previous room was, it was potentially the best place for another one too. Even though the old room burned down, magic is often left in traces if it was really powerful and can be recreated easier.

Then, it happened in a blink of an eye. I closed my eyes for a millisecond, and opened them, only to find a set of simple brown doors in front of me. Things rushed through me, excitement, daringness, bravado, I couldn't seem to move while I gloated.

"Scorpius! It worked! Oh my god I was right! It worked!" I cheer. I knew there was something going on, I just never had a chance to try it, and it wasn't til a little while ago that I was fully sure that it could've been here. I moved to pull Scorpius's arm, but when I touched his chest instead, I realized that I was practically pressed into him. But rather the way I was pressed into him, was troubling.

I sprang back out from his side blushing vividly and as Scorpius opened his eyes, he looked very stiff too.

I cleared my throat, choosing to ignore that, and then announced quite awkwardly, "Um, I'll open the door now."

Scorpius ducked his head, and I furrowed my brows. "You don't want to do that," he muttered. His tousled hair flipped to the other side as he rushed to cover his face.

"What do you mean," I asked, he had to be joking right. Why would we not after all that's happened, but Scorpius just shakes his head and refuses to look at me. I just shake my head at Scorpius's oddity and reach for the doors, my eyes glowing at the prize.

This was it, the moment when we figured out if it worked. And in the room was- a bed. I cocked my head little to the side as I took in the scene. It was a simple four-poster bed in the room, the sheets seemed to be made out of silk. But the worst part was the sicking rose petals sprinkled over the bed, to make a heart.

I felt quite weird in that moment. Though I suppose it is no surprise that I would, anyone would feel that, if emotions were clashing within them. I had just gone from, pride, curiosity, and joy to embarrassment, horror, and rage. I turned in my spot to face a very odd looking Scorpius. The tips of his ears were pink, but the way he had his hands over his face and his body shaking meant it was more out of the laughter of the situation than the fear.

That only made my blood boil more. "You little prat," I hissed through my teeth, pulling out my wand, "You'll get more than just bruised arm this time." I lunged, and then Scorpius ran.

"Merlin! No! I am really truly sorry Rose! It's just that- Ow- it's just that- goddamit Rose will you please hear me out- you were _right_ there, I mean - OW ****ing hell!"

The room can wait a little while longer.

* * *

 **I dunno why I made this chapter kinda funny one. The next one will be the continous one. Ummmmmmm, oh yeah. If anyone want's the second half of this chapter in Scorpius's POV, I might do it if enough people ask, so please review, follow, like and all that stuff. Thanks!**

 **crazyforbooks101**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

We stood in front of the wall again. Scorpius winced, holding his right arm while he watched me summon the room this time. I glared at him in the corner and hissed, "If the room turns into an infirmary, I'll make it so it will be the ward of St. Mungo's."

Scorpius looked down guiltily and once I saw he was thoroughly sorry, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Please give us a place to practice_ , I asked. But, I felt something was missing, so I changed my sentence. _Please give us a place to practice and a place to help us win_.

I opened my eyes and a set of doors, same as before appeared. They were tall and plain brown, but they looked heavy with the prospect of a mystery hidden behind it. I pulled one, the weight of it settling into my arm as I did. I breathed in a musty smell and looked inside.

Dark blue cushions were stacked and spread on the floor with dark blankets spread across them. The opposing wall was an entire bookshelf, holding spineless papers bound with string and scrolls. A large shelf stood to the right with quite a few of contraptions perched enticingly, which I recognized a few from the offices in the Auror Department in the Ministry.

I breathed in and smiled, "It's perfect."

* * *

"How are we supposed to read this," Scorpius cried exasperatedly.

We were sitting on the cushioned floor, which I speculated was for dueling matches, and reading the variety of texts hidden in the shelves. They seemed to be very old, and scarcer (and more dangerous) than the texts in the Restricted Section; one even spoke about a dark magic summoning spell.

After I had snatched the summoning spell scroll out of Scorpius's eager hands, we looked through a few more but realized they were coded. The summoning spell seemed to be the only English text there. So instead, we tried many decoding and revealing spells with the wands, but each one proved to be futile.

I groaned, my hair messily falling onto my face from where it had come undone from its ponytail, "I used every spell I could remember. This must be highly protected and enchanted if we take it to someone the Ministry, they could do it."

Scorpius glanced up at me with his steely gray eyes, "Well then, what do you suppose we do? The Ministry sure can't help us, how would we explain how we got this in the first place."

I pushed my hair out of my face as I looked around the room. "There should be something around here to help us," I told him, "Because this is the Room of Requirement. It won't give us anything we can't use."

Scorpius sighed and let go of the book, got up, and silently walked over to the shelf filled with the artifacts. Agreeing to that idea, I abandoned the book I was examining and together we looked through the collection.

I held a gray glass orb and was tentatively turning it around, not wanting to set anything off. Scorpius, on the other hand, enthusiastically grabbed an odd white cylinder and twirled it around. "What's this," he mused.

I glanced at him warily, "Be careful with that. These are all very precious Dark Arts, and could undoubtedly blow your face off if you aren't careful."

Scorpius scrunched up his face mockingly and teased, "Ok Mother." Suddenly, a steady thrum began to echo from the cylinder. "Whoa," Scorpius exclaimed, his gray eyes going wide, "It's heating up. It feels really warm."

That didn't seem like a good thing. I hastily put down the glass orb and inched towards Scorpius with my hands instinctively up, "Scorpius, I think you should put-"

The thrum became louder by the second until a ball of fire exploded from the cylinder, hitting the ceiling and missing Scorpius by a centimeter, and cutting me off. I let out a loud yelp as Scorpius chucked the thing away, to the other side of the room, and roughly grabbed my arm, pulling us into the pillows and blankets and tucking my head under his arms while covering his body against mine. I reached for the wand in my back pocket and we laid there for a while.

A few minutes later, "Scorpius... Scorpius... hey, Stockings."

"Shut up, Wildfire," Scorpius muttered, hugging me a little closer. I wanted to laugh, but at the same time, I felt the strong urge to comfort him. He was more shocked than I was, yet he still chose to protect me. I felt more than a little touched.

I sighed and pried him off, with great difficulty, and tossed one of the blankets on him. I heard you did this when people were in shock. I surveyed the damage and saw everything was fine, except for a large burn mark on the ceiling from where the fire hit it. Then I looked at Scorpius and nearly snickered out loud.

Scorpius wasn't in shock, but he was covered in massive amounts of soot that must've come from the cylinder. His sun-kissed hair now looked like ash and his pale face was streaked with black. His gray eyes then turned and locked into mine, and he must have seen the amusement on my face because then his black lips formed a little pout and that pushed me over the edge. I leaned over laughing, the ends of my hair brushing Scorpius's face.

"You look hilarious," I wheezed and Scorpius frowned, pushing himself into a sitting position. All of a sudden then, Scorpius wrapped an arm around my waist and pressed his lips against mine, making me swallow my laughs.

My eyes started to close as I savored the feeling, but as soon as my lips slightly parted, the taste of ash entered and I pulled apart with disgust and rubbed my mouth frantically. This time Scorpius laughed loudly and I glared at him annoyed. That was disgusting. Instead of hitting him, I opted to look for something to scrub that dirt off. Behind a particularly large stack of pillows and I found a small brown wooden chest with a metal latch and pulling it, I found inside the box was a small first aid kit- with bandages, small "towels", and a few bottles of potions. I grabbed the towels and shut the box, storing it away. "Here," I called, roughly tossing it to Scorpius, who caught it, I began to explore the room again.

While I looked at the shelves again, a pair of glasses were found in the corner. There were oddly thin wired with a delicate paper thin lens, that it wasn't a wonder we missed it. It lay folded on a script like it was meant to be displayed like that, I picked it up gingerly and frowned. Normally enchanted glasses were used to decode or see things one usually couldn't, and I didn't expect these glasses to be just a normal everyday pair.

I picked the glasses and put them on my face, feeling the unfamiliar weight on the bridge of my nose. Everything magnified as it usually does when one wears glasses, but other than that, they seemed ordinary. I picked up the text that was under the glasses and tried to read it.

At first, the black markings scrawled on the yellowing parchment were very alien to me, but as the seconds passed by, the inked lines began to move. It looked like they floated across the page and settled into a new spot, repeating these actions until it formed neatly written English words.

"Whoa," I muttered under my breath. Quickly taking off my glasses, I rushed next to Scorpius who was getting up and tossing a now-black towel away. "I found it!" I exclaimed, holding the glasses up, "This decodes the books."

Scorpius took the glasses and tried them on, grabbing the paper in my hand and reading it two. I studied his face while he did and a thought came into my head that I wasn't sure why it had belonged there in the first place. He looked extremely sexy with those glasses and the strands of blond and ash hair dangling on his almost clean face. And the way he licked his top lip slightly with the tip of his tongue. Dammit! Focus Rose!

I turned away, hiding my flaming face as I took deep breaths to calm myself and my erratic heartbeat.

"Rose?"

"Yes?" I turned around, trying to act normal. Thankfully Scorpius didn't notice anything and he handed the glasses to me.

"Yeah, It works alright," but then he frowns slightly, "But don't you think using this every single time is not the most practical thing. Is it possible if we can copy the spell on the glasses."

He did have a point, normally two pairs of eyes were better than one, but in this case, this was the best we got. I sighed, "This is the best we got so far'

'But maybe there could be something in there," I pointed to the papers, "But while we can, we should split up and have one set up practice spells and stuff and the other read."

Scorpius nodded. "What time is it," he inquired. I nearly slapped myself on the forehead, of course, we still had class.

We quickly shoved everything back where it was, except the fireball cannon, nobody was willing to risk it. Then being careful not to trip over any of the pillows, we awkwardly rushed to the doors and pushed outside. Once outside, the doors vanished in front of our eyes, fading as quickly as it came.

We turned to each other and sighed.

"Well, that was definitely something," I giggled, covering my mouth with the sleeve of my robe, "And you look awful. You might have to change."

Scorpius looked down and surveyed his dirty robes and pretended to sigh, "I would've preferred the first room."

I feel my face heat up again and reach to smack him, but Scorpius dodges my advances easily and laughs. I narrowed my eyes, "I knew you were letting me get you the last time I hit you," I accused.

Scorpius grinned and shrugged his shoulders, "I deserved it. Besides, I was helping you out, no one should keep their wrath inside of them."

I smiled at him and asked, "So, tomorrow, same time?"

Scorpius frowned, "Nah, you see, I got a date with a gorgeous girl."

I didn't even anticipate it and jealousy spiked through me before I could properly register his words. I nearly staggered back by that small prick of emotion that I didn't know I was capable of thinking. Trying to hide this new confound feeling, I said shakingly, "Oh yy-yeah, well, I hope you have fun."

Scorpius smirked and walked over to me and enveloped me tightly in his arms, seeing right through my facade. He kissed the tip of my ear and spoke smiling into it, "Here at the same time then," and proceeded let go.

I fume, hating when he takes the last word, so I lean in and clutch the sleeve of my robe. The side of his face that still had a few streak, I raised my hand to it and rubbed it gently with my sleeve. I made sure one of my arms completely wrapped around his broad shoulders and I stood on my toes, so my body brushed his. Then I spoke with the sweetest, most Lily-flirting-like voice I could use, and whispered near him, "You had little something here, Scorpy."

I sat back down on my feet and smirked when I saw a frozen Scorpius with two bright pink spots on his cheek. Satisfied with his stunned and pink face, I turned on my heels and headed to my first class.

* * *

 **It has been so long my friends. I personally love fluff so you will see that a lot. Hopefully. If I ever update. If you read this, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, please comment, it would mean a lot. And if you feel particularly generous, click the like and follow button!**

 **I hope to see you guys soon!**

 **-crazyforbooks101**


End file.
